El Ninja Dorado de Konoha
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Gracias a sus padres, él pudo convertirse en uno de los más grandes Shinobis de Konoha. Gracias a un arduo entrenamiento, pudo superar a muchos. Gracias a su conocimiento político, él pudo comandar su aldea. Gracias al amor de ellas, él no fue un cascaron vacío.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**01**

Hace 6 años, la aldea de Konoha, fue atacada por una criatura formada por Chakra puro, la Kyūbi no Kitsune. Y para ser derrotada, fue encerrada por el Yondaime Hokage, dentro del cuerpo de un niño llamado Uzumaki Naruto, el cual era cazado por los aldeanos y Shinobis de la aldea, como si fuera un animal. Pero ese día, justamente ese día, esa cacería, ese deseo de venganza, por las muertes de tantos Shinobis y aldeanos, había llegado demasiado lejos.

Aún estaban aquellas personas, rodeando al niño, solo para ser todos encerrados, fruto de un Genjutsu sumamente poderoso, vieron al niño de pie, en un extremo y ellos en el otro, en medio, había una especie de lago, detrás del niño, una jaula enorme, dos ojos azules de pupilas rasgadas, se abrieron y detrás del niño, dos personas aparecieron, aquellos que los reconocieron, abrieron sus bocas asombrados, eran el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha: Namikaze Minato, el Konoha no Kiiroi Senko y Uzumaki Kushina, la Akai Chishio no Habanero.

―Ustedes ―habló Minato, con una voz fría, hacía la multitud ―Ustedes, se atrevieron a pisotear mi último deseo, hacía esta aldea ―la multitud, miró a su más grande héroes, sin saber que decir o sin entender nada ―Ustedes, se atrevieron a lastimar, una y otra vez, a mi hijo ―Kushina, se arrodilló y abrazó al niño de forma protectora.

― "_Okasan"_ ―susurró Naruto, aquello le partió el corazón a más de uno. Unas luces se formaron sobre el lago y todos se acercaron, para ver qué pasaba, varias imágenes se formaron allí, como si de una película se tratara.

_Eran pocos, muy pocos, los que sabían que el Clan Uzumaki, tenía en su poder a la más poderosa de todas las nueve Bijū's y, por casi 90 años, este había sido resguardado por la esposa del Shodaime Hokage: Uzumaki Mito, luego esta criatura, pasó al cuerpo de una familiar de Mito, una niña llamada Kushina, la cual sufrió de una fuerte depresión, al descubrir que sería usada como contenedor de tal criatura, pero Mito le dijo que solo el amor, podía ayudarle a combatir a la criatura. La niña, se superó a sí misma, entrando a la academia Ninja de Konoha a los 5 años y saliendo de la misma, un año después._

_Ella consideraba a Namikaze Minato, como un niño problema y algo… afeminado, pero, a los 6 meses de haberse graduado, Kumogakure, secuestró a Kushina la cual no podía hacer casi nada para defenderse, siendo que dejó un rastro, siendo encontrada por Minato y llevándose mucho mejor, mutuamente._

_Gennin a los 10 años, Chūnnin a los 11 y Jōnnin a los 12, además de ser Jinchūriki del Kyūbi._

_A sus 24 años, luego de casarse con Minato, quien una y otra vez, se mostró cariñoso, amoroso y comprensivo con ella; planearon tener una familia, usando la casa Namikaze y cambiando su estructura casi-militar, por un ambiente más hogareño, decoraron la habitación y se mostraron felices, ante la visita de grandes amigos suyos, como lo eran los recientes líderes del clan Uchiha: Fugaku y Mikoto o los próximos líderes del clan Inuzuka: Tsume y Koga, deseando las tres mujeres, ya embarazadas, que sus hijos, aun por nacer, fueran grandes amigos._

_Ese mismo año y después de 10 meses, Minato llevó a Kushina a un lugar apartado de la aldea, solo por si había problemas con el Kyūbi, Naruto nació sin ninguna complicación, solo para que un enmascarado hiciera su aparición y atacara al Hokage, logrando atrapar a la Jinchūriki, llevándosela a un lugar lejano, con un Jutsu extraño._

_Después de tenerla atada y a su merced, liberó a Kyūbi, la hipnotizó con su Sharingan y la invocó en medio de la aldea, mientras que el Hokage salvaba a su esposa y luego hacía frente al enmascarado, logrando el Hiraishin, ser más veloz y mejor que el Kamui de su oponente y colocándole un sello de contrato, que negó el control que el enmascarado tenía sobre Kyūbi y obligándolo a escapar._

_Minato fue a la zona y encontró a su esposa usando su Jutsu firma: Kongō Fūsa (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina), para mantener a Kyūbi en el lugar y, a pesar de que Kushina le pidió sellar a Kyūbi en ella, él le explicó que no podía hacerlo o ella moriría y Kyūbi se liberaría nuevamente. Con todo el dolor de su alma, Minato trajo a su hijo y selló a Kyūbi en su interior. Solo para que un ANBU de NE, apareciera y asesinara a ambos padres. _

_Kushina, reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y usó una cadena de sellos de manos, mientras invocaba la máscara del Shinigami, desde el Templo de Máscaras del clan Uzumaki._

_Pero, no fue el Shinigami demoniaco, normalmente invocado en el Shiki Fūin, sino una chica de unos 20 años, de cabello negro, ojos escarlatas, piel pálida y Kimono negro, la cual sacó una guadaña de la nada y mató al ANBU de NE. La Shinigami, se giró hacía Kushina ―Uzumaki Kushina ―habló la Shinigami._

―_Por… por favor… Shinigami-Sama… selle… selle la personalidad Yang de Kyūbi, dentro de mi hijo… ―la mujer escupió sangre ―Y… por favor… selle, la mitad de nuestras almas… en nuestro hijo para… para apoyarlo, auxiliarlo, a lo largo de su vida._

―_El pequeño, tiene un futuro grande ―dijo la Shinigami, acariciando el cabello del niño ―Acepto el trato, Uzumaki Kushina. El clan Uzumaki, revivirá en tu hijo, tu clan siempre fue de mi agrado y tus habilidades, vienen de mi parte, no de parte de mi padre ―la diosa golpeó el suelo, con su guadaña y un par de luces, surgieron desde los cuerpos de Minato y Kushina, y se posaron en sus manos, la diosa agarró cada una de las esferas, primero una y luego otra, partiéndolas por la mitad, encerrando dos mitades, dentro de Naruto y las otras las devoró ella, luego, se giró hacía Kyūbi y lanzó un corte alto, haciendo que dos esferas, surgieran de Kyūbi, encerrando solo una, dentro del niño ―Se dice que el Yin representa lo femenino, la oscuridad, la pasividad y la tierra ―dijo, antes de sonreír y retirarse._

_Un escuadrón ANBU de máscaras raras, a los cuales Naruto reconoció, de ocasiones anteriores en las cuales ellos mismos, lo habían atacado, aparecieron. _

―Esos, no son los ANBU's de Ojisan ―dijo el niño.

―Son ANBU's de… de NE. Los ANBU's de Shimura Danzō ―dijo Kakashi, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, pero podía sentir la mirada de su Sensei, sobre él.

_Los ANBU's alzaron una barrera, alrededor de Naruto, luego, uno de ellos realizó más sellos de manos e invocó un pedestal, siguiendo las indicaciones de un hombre, el cual apareció en el lugar, siendo reconocido por varios de los presentes, como Shimura Danzō; el hombre realizó sellos de manos, mientras que varios sellos se formaban en el lugar y luego, colocaba una mano sobre el vientre del niño― __**¡Sainō no Fūin! (Sellado de Talento)**__._

― _¿Danzō-Sama? ―preguntó un ANBU._

―_Esto permitirá que sus habilidades no florezcan, ahora padecerá de algo llamado Trastorno Hiperactivo y Déficit de Atención._

_Luego, bastó con decir que Minato había transformado a Kyūbi en humano, para que un pueblo lleno de odio, atacara al hijo de su supuesto más grande héroe._

―Ahora, nosotros estaremos contigo, Naruto ―dijo Minato, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo, mientras que todos eran expulsados de la mente del niño, el cual despertó y salió corriendo, a pesar de que nadie se atrevería a dañarlo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de sus padres, atravesó la barrera de la mansión Namikaze y se encerró allí.

Una vez en la mansión, su padre le indicó ciertos lugares de la casa, le enseñaron a emplear el Chakra a su voluntad y tras seguir las ordenes de su madre y con la ayuda de Kyūbi, Naruto fue rodeado por una luz negra, mientras que el sello de Danzō era eliminado y su cabello se volvía rojo escarlata, ahora no era tan inquieto, se volvió más serio, casi instantáneamente.

Vio la biblioteca de la mansión y supo que tenía mucho trabajo por delante, si deseaba que su sueño de ser Hokage, se cumpliera.

Debía de ser poderoso, pero también sabio.

No bastaba con tener el poder, pues podría ocasionar un golpe de estado en su contra.

Oh, sí, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, antes de alcanzar su punto máximo en su camino Shinobi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**02**

Eliminar el Sellado de Danzō no fue difícil para Kushina. Existían 10 niveles en el Fūinjutsu, aunque ella solo pudo llegar hasta el nivel 8. Esos pergaminos, los cuales servían para tal entrenamiento, estaban en la mansión, así que Naruto podría entrenar, ella, junto a Minato podrían auxiliarlo. Minato era también un Fūinmaster de nivel 8, pero no tendrían problemas en entrenar a Naruto, para que llegara hasta el máximo nivel y pudiera demostrar (una vez más), por qué el clan Uzumaki, era tan temido.

―Bueno, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kushina sonriente ―Por donde comienzo, hum… Tu abuela, se llamaba Uzumaki Kiyomi y tu abuelo… ―frunció el ceño, para luego suspirar ―Voy a contártelo, pero… solo cuando estés listo para escucharlo, ¿bien? ―Naruto asintió confundido ―El Clan Uzumaki, era el único clan existente en Uzu no Kuni. Nos especializábamos en 2 cosas: El Fūinjutsu y el Bukijutsu, pero, especialmente en el primer arte.

―No pienses, hijo ―habló Minato ―Que el Fūinjutsu, es solo colocar varios Kanjis en un papel, bañarlo en Chakra y guardar objetos, para luego extraerlos. Existen muchos sellos, colocando un numero indicado y preciso de estos, puedes lograr grandes cosas.

Su madre volvió a hablar ―No es solo guardar un Kunai en un pergamino, es poder crear incluso una barrera impenetrable, poder sellar un Jutsu enemigo y usarlo luego, poder transportarte de un lugar a otro, a gran velocidad, entre muchas otras aplicaciones ―Naruto asintió ―Lo primero, cariño, será ir al bosque que queda detrás de la mansión. Comencemos, por un alimento balanceado, tu padre ya ha visto lo que estuvo mal en el sellado de… ―todos se giraron, para ver a la criatura, la Kitsune tomó una forma humana, no parecía tener más de 16 años, cabello rojo, ojos azules de pupila rasgada y llevaba un Kimono negro con detalles florales de color azul y amarillo.

―**Kurumi** ―dijo la Kitsune, antes de sonreír ―**Verás, Naruto-Kun. Durante el duelo entre el Shodaime y Uchiha Madara, este último pudo controlarme con su Mangekyō Sharingan y, cuando el combate finalizó, yo quedé libre, intenté escapar, pero fue inmediatamente capturada, por el Mokuton y así mismo, lo fueron mis hermanas. Yo: permanecí en Uzushiō, mi hermana Sanbi (también llamada Saori) fue a Konoha, al menos por un tiempo, pero luego acabó en manos de Kiri. Ichibi (Hikari) fue a Suna, Nibi (Naoko) fue a Kumo, Yonbi (Kaede) y Gobi (Kimi) fueron a Iwa, Rokubi (Reiko) fue a Kiri, Nanabi (Naomi) fue a Takigakure, Hachibi (Hatsume) fue a Kumo. Nos usaron como monedas de cambio, para perpetuar una paz la cual jamás llegó. El Shodaime quería que los Jinchūriki fueran los defensores de las aldeas, a las cuales pertenecían.**

Naruto llegó a una conclusión rápida ―Pero fueron atacados, al no comprenderse, que el Jinchūriki era el pergamino y el Bijū era el Kunai.

Kushina aplaudió ―De acuerdo: Vamos a comenzar, mejorando tu estado físico…

―**No creo que eso, le haga mucha falta, Kushina** ―dijo Kurumi enfadada ―**Ah estado escapando de los bastardos de esta aldea, por mucho tiempo. Es increíble, el que no se haya vuelto loco.**

Minato y Kushina, pronto comprobaron que el sellado en Naruto, había eliminado su capacidad de usar Chakra, pero dejarían eso para después.

Las mañanas comenzaban, dando 10 vueltas alrededor de la mansión Namikaze, luego realizaba flexiones de brazos, sentadillas, entre otros entrenamientos para mejorar, su estado físico.

Desayunaba, cocinando su propia comida, gracias a los libros de cocina de la mansión o gracias a Kakashi, quien lo invitaba a comer Ramen. Kakashi y Minato, se encargaban den entrenamiento en Taijutsu y en Control de Chakra.

Así mismo, Naruto leía sobre geografía, historia, resolvía problemas de lógica o matemática, literatura, entre otras materias básicas.

Kushina le entrenaba en el estilo de Taijutsu del clan Uzumaki, pero al haber pergaminos, ambos aprendían más profundamente del Uzuken y, además, del primer nivel de sellado: Usar pergaminos, para sellar ropa u objetos de todo tipo.

Decir que Hiruzen se asombró, cuando Yamanaka Inoichi, le ayudó a entrar a la mente de Naruto, encontrándose con Minato, Kushina y Kurumi, sería una mentira. El hombre solo pudo arrodillarse y pedir perdón a su sucesor, por todo lo que había estado pasándole a Naruto, hasta aquel día. Y comenzó a rebuscar, hasta poder formar un escuadrón ANBU, para la protección de Naruto.

Sus años en la escuela, llegaron y se fueron.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, y entre Naruto (con un nivel 6 de Fūinjutsu, a sus 8 años), Minato y Kushina, se deshicieron del Sainō no Fūin, eliminando un Kanji a la vez, pues no sabían si Danzō bien podría haber preparado una trampa, pero no fue así.

Tras eliminarlo completamente, la mente de Naruto se volvió más ágil (como Minato) y luego, siguió el sello de Kurumi, permitiendo que Naruto accediera al 100% de su Chakra, comenzando el entrenamiento de Control de Chakra.

Kakashi (alumno de Minato), junto con Shisui, Itachi y Kurenai (alumnos de Kushina), pronto hicieron una visita a Naruto, para auxiliar a sus maestros, con el entrenamiento de Naruto, volviendo al niño en un genio en Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu (fue una sorpresa desagradable, el ver que gracias a Kurumi las ilusiones de Naruto, podían incluso tener consecuencias en el mundo real).

Kushina se hizo cargo del Bukijutsu, así como auxiliar a Naruto, a obtener su Chakra no Buki, en el caso de ella eran cadenas y en el caso de Naruto era una guadaña.

Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Bukijutsu y Fūinjutsu.

Todos se mostraban alegres, por el avance sin descanso de Naruto, en tantas Artes Ninjas.

―Danzō debe de estar gritando como loco, en alguna de sus bases de NE ―se dijo Minato.

Aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer, para Naruto. En un año, entraría a la Academia Shinobi y se preguntaba… ¿Qué tal le iría allí?


	3. El Examen de Kakashi

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**03: El Examen de Kakashi**

Los días en la escuela de Konoha, llegaron y se fueron.

Al ingresar en la Academia Shinobi, todos creyeron que aprenderían grandiosos Jutsus, pero no fue así. Fue más de lo mismo, más historia, más política, más de lo mismo, así que Naruto casi que prefería entrenar sus artes Ninja, tenía dos maestros sumamente capacitados, así, tuvieron casi 3 años, a lo largo de esos 3 años, Naruto enviaba un Kage Bushin y se pasaba el día, entrenando en la mansión, gracias a sus padres.

Todo cambió, cuando llegaron al último día de clases, aquel día en el cual recibirían sus bandanas Ninja. Y, durante todos esos años, Naruto siempre se había destacado, llegando a ser uno de los mejores alumnos de la academia.

―Uzumaki, Naruto ―llamó Iruka, desde otra habitación y Naruto le siguió ―Bien, Naruto por favor realiza un **Kawarimi** ―Naruto se reemplazó con una silla de un extremo e Iruka, escribió algo en una tabla.

―_Tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad? _―preguntó Minato, sin poder creer las estupideces que estaban presenciando su esposa, Kurumi y él.

―Ahora, realiza un **Henke** ―pidió Mizuki, mientras que Naruto se transformaba en su figura de abuelo: Sarutobi Hiruzen ―Bien.

―Ahora: un Bushin, Naruto ―dijo Iruka.

―Em… Sensei, el _**Bushin**_ utiliza… muy poco Chakra y yo... yo tengo demasiado, ¿puedo realizar un Jutsu similar? ―preguntó Naruto, algo avergonzado.

―Siempre y cuando sean clones, entonces no hay problema ―dijo Iruka, al pendiente de ver lo que haría alguien como Naruto.

Naruto mostró el sello del tigre/carnero con la mano derecha de forma vertical y la izquierda con el mismo sello, pero de forma horizontal, los ojos de ambos instructores se abrieron, al reconocer ese Kinjutsu― **¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Clon de Sombras)** ―aparecieron otros 5 Naruto's.

―Sorprendente, Naruto ―dijo Iruka sonriente, mientras que le extendía una bandana de Konoha y él se la colocaba en la frente, y abandonaba la estancia.

―Buen trabajo, Naruto ―dijo un sonriente y perezoso Shikamaru, ellos dos eran de los más listos de todo el salón, aunque les pesara a muchos maestros, pero tenían que admitirlo.

Al salir por ese día de clases, Naruto se encontró con Kakashi, quien se alegró al verlo con la bandana de Konoha y le tenía un obsequió: Una máscara ANBU de Kitsune y una capa similar a la que había usado Minato en su tiempo de Hokage, pero del tamaño de Naruto y de color azul, pues era el color favorito de Naruto.

―Gracias, Kakashi-San ―dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras se colocaba la capa, la cual en la espalda decía _Dorado_.

―Es… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Naruto ―dijo el hombre de cabello gris, aun arrepentido, por haber lastimado tantas veces, al hijo de su Sensei ―Bien, Naruto vamos a comer Ramen y luego, iremos a entrenar. ¿Realmente comenzarás a usar tu guadaña, en vez de alguna de las muchas Katanas de la casa?

―Puedo especializarme en ambas armas ―dijo Naruto ―Por cierto, Okasan hablaba de algo llamado "Ejercicio de Control de Chakra", ¿sabes algo de eso, Kakashi-San?

Kakashi le sonrió con su ojo ―Conozco tres formas de controlar el Chakra, a ustedes en su tiempo en la academia, les pidieron concentrar su Chakra, en una hoja e impedir que cayera ―Kakashi asintió ―Existe otro, que es caminar sobre un árbol, pero solo con las plantas de los pies: se requiere de enviar Chakra a la planta del pie, se debe de ser capaz de sujetarse a la superficie vertical, pero no puede ser poco o no podrás sostenerte, ni puede ser demasiado o podrías partir el árbol. Y… el otro estilo, es casi lo mismo que el del árbol y es en el agua, es emitir un flujo constante de Chakra en los pies, hacía el agua.

―Gracias ―dijo Naruto.

―Vamos a comer, ve a casa, trae un traje de baño y nos encontraremos en los termales del norte ―dijo Kakashi, mientras que llegaban a Ichiraku y disfrutaban del Ramen, mientras Naruto era elogiado por Teuchi y Ayame, por lograr llegar al rango Gennin. Luego de la comida, de ir por su traje de baño e ir a los termales del norte de la aldea, Kakashi señaló un árbol ―Si usas demasiado Chakra, el árbol se partirá y si usas poco, no podrás sujetarte ―le entregó un Kunai ―marcarás con esto, una sección del árbol y luego, tratarás de superar esa marca, hasta llegar a lo más alto ―Naruto asintió y comenzó a practicar ―El Consejo, desea que entrene exclusivamente a Sasuke, debido a su Sharingan. Pero… Sensei y Kushina-Sama, me estarán vigilando desde el interior de Naruto. No puedo, ni debo decepcionarlos.

―Demonios ―gruñó Naruto, mientras bajaba, el árbol solo tenía unas 3 marcas y una marca dejada por su pie, al haber aplicado demasiado Chakra ―Así, jamás acabaré ―realizó los sellos del Kage Bushin e invocó 5 clones, cada uno con un Kunai y subiendo cada uno a un árbol, logrando cada vez, llegar un poco más alto y, al disiparse, ya fuera por caer desde muy alto o por haberlo logrado, le daban su experiencia a Naruto.

― ¡Buen trabajo, Naruto! ―dijo Kakashi― ¡Ahora baja y continuemos!

Naruto asintió y llegó al lado de Kakashi.

―Tienes más Chakra que yo y no te notas cansado ―dijo Kakashi, mientras caminaban hasta una piscina termal ―Te repito…

―Okasan ya me está hablando ―dijo él, señalando su cabeza ―Entiendo. Okasan, dice que solo me des consejos, pero que no te quieras pasar de listo e irritante… sea lo que sea, que eso signifique ―a Kakashi le salió una gota, detrás de su cabeza ante tales palabras, transmitidas por Kushina.

Kakashi observó, como Naruto volvía a crear clones, _**10**_ lo ayudaban en el lago y otros _**10**_ se fueron, pero volvieron al rato y comenzaron a leer pergaminos sobre **Fūinjutsu**.

―_Tendré que esforzarme, si deseo ser un buen Sensei para Naruto, pues él prácticamente tiene todo el conocimiento de dos de los Shinobis más letales que Konoha ha dado, en la era moderna_ ―pensó Kakashi ―_Sensei y Obito. Naruto y Sasuke… Puedo auxiliarlo enseñándole el Rasengan… siempre y cuando, Sensei y Kushina-Sama, no se me adelanten en eso, también _―pensó Kakashi, con una gota detrás de su cabeza.

Pasó una semana y los graduados, fueron llamados al salón de clases, donde se encontraron con un sonriente y orgulloso Iruka.

―Ya no son alumnos de la academia Shinobi. Ahora, son Gennin, el primer nivel Ninja. Formarán equipos de tres o cuatro personas y serán educados y comandados por un Jōnnin, el máximo nivel Shinobi, solo por debajo quizás del ANBU y, por supuesto, del Hokage ―explicaba Iruka ―Durante esta semana, sus expedientes fueron leídos a conciencia, por un grupo de Jōnnin's capacitados para enseñarles y han sido divididos, en equipos de tres o cuatro personas.

Uchiha Sasuke, era un chico de cabello azul, ojos negros, era el último miembro _leal_ del ahora extinto clan Uchiha, de Konoha ―_Equipos de tres o cuatro personas... ellos dos o tres, solo van a estorbarme._

― (…) Equipo 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…

―_La chica más lista y el experto en Fūinjutsu y además, soy bueno en Kamajutsu, no está mal_ ―pensó Naruto.

― _¿Porqué con él?_ ―pensó Sakura deprimida.

― (…) Y Uchiha Sasuke.

― ¡SÍ! ―Gritó Sakura.

―Su Jōnnin Sensei será Hatake Kakashi.

―Kakashi de maestro, perfecto ―dijo Naruto, consiguiendo la atención de algunos, ¿conocía Naruto a su maestro.?

― _¿Solo le interesa estar con el egocéntrico del salón?_ ―preguntó Kushina, fijándose en Sakura y estando algo molesta por eso mismo― _¡Esa tonta no llegará a ningún lugar y seguramente, acabará muriendo en la primera misión por fuera de la aldea!_ ―Kushina había estado viendo la actitud de Sasuke desde el interior de su hijo, y el chico Uchiha, aunque era hijo de su mejor amiga, no le inspiraba confianza, se le notaba hambriento de poder y por eso mismo, Kushina había pedido a Naruto mantenerse alejado de él.

Ni madre, ni hijo se interesaron en los otros equipos. Tan pronto, como hablaron sobre sus compañeros, Naruto sacó un par de libros, que había dejado en un pergamino, que llevaba con él, ver que Naruto sabía **Fūinjutsu**, llamó la atención de Sakura.

―_Naruto es bueno, no lo dudo, pero… el __**Fūinjutsu**__ es un arte muy avanzado, apenas y somos Gennin, ¿sabe tanto?_ ―se preguntó Sakura. Lo vio sacar un par de pergaminos y revisar uno, luego tomó otro de los libros y lo leyó por encima, mientras revisaba los Kanjis en un pergamino, para luego sonreír. ―Em… disculpa, Naruto.

― ¿Sí, Sakura-San? ―habló él.

― ¿Te importa, si veo esto? ―preguntó ella, mientras le mostraba una revista que quería leer: "Sellos explosivos y olorosos".

―Adelante ―dijo él, mientras revisaba los Kanjis y los comparaba con el pergamino ―Bien, creo que esto está bien ―lo volvió a sellar con Chakra y pasó a otros. Azuma, era el líder del nuevo equipo Ino-Shika-Chō y se llevó a su equipo casi inmediatamente. Pasaron 3 minutos y llegó Kurenai, quien se llevó a Hinata, Shino y Kiba, después llegaron los maestros de los equipos 1, 2 y 5. Así, pasó el rato, solo quedando el equipo 7 en el salón ―No me lo puedo creer. Kakashi, jodido idiota ―gruñó.

―Naruto, no insultes a nuestro Sensei ―se quejó Sakura.

―Siempre que es algo importante, se tarda. O está durmiendo, o está ante el monumento ―gruñó el rubio. Eso hizo que Sasuke y Sakura, miraran a Naruto, ¿ya conocía de antes a su Jōnnin-Sensei?

―_**La verdad es que no entiendo, para qué necesitas de Kakashi, Naruto**_ ―dijo Kurumi ―_**Tienes a tus padres y me tienes a mí.**_

―_Sí,_ _estoy de acuerdo, Kurumi-Chan_ ―dijo Naruto.

―_Bueno, Naruto_ ―dijo Minato ―_Tu control de Chakra, ha aumentado, así que lo siguiente será aprender mi técnica estrella_.

― _¿El __**Hiraishin**__?_ ―preguntaron madre e hijo.

―_El __**Rasengan**_.

―_De acuerdo_ ―dijo Naruto, mientras sacaba un pergamino, sobre uno de sus elementos de Chakra y comenzaba a leerlo, finalmente, la puerta se abrió y vieron entrar a Kakashi.

―Hola, perdonen mi demora, estaba…

―Lamentándote ante la piedra de los caídos o pensando en cómo entrenarnos, ya sé ―gruñó Naruto ―Entra, Kakashi.

―Naruto… ―dijo Kakashi, haciendo una pausa. Sakura y Sasuke, se preguntaron si lo castigaría ―Te pareces demasiado a tu madre.

―Pero tengo la apariencia de mi padre ―dijo Naruto sonriente ―Vamos Kakashi, entra ya.

―El día de mañana, realizaremos un… ―Naruto se había puesto de pie, había sacado una aguja de quien sabe dónde y le había pinchado el dedo, recogiendo algo de su sangre, en la aguja― ¿Y eso que fue?

―Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso ―dijo Naruto, mientras hacía algo en un pergamino, con la sangre de su Sensei.

―Mañana realizaremos su examen Gennin y el día de hoy, vamos a presentarnos.

― ¿Presentarnos? ―preguntó Sakura ―Y, ¿Qué desea que digamos, Kakashi-Sensei?

― ¿Y se supone que es la más lista de la academia? ―se preguntó Kakashi, quien ya se había olvidado de la extracción de sangre, realizada por Naruto ―Sus nombres, sus gustos, lo que no les gusta, sus deseos para el futuro. Ese tipo de cosas. Me llamo Hatake Kakashi, mi edad, no, no tengo de deseos de decirles eso...

―Su nombre es Hatake Kakashi, tiene 26 años, su deseo es poder superar las pérdidas que ha sufrido a lo largo de su vida, y su sueño es tener la edición _Sol Travieso_ del libro Icha-Icha ―dijo Naruto.

―Naruto, quería mantenerme un poco… misterioso ―le regañó Kakashi.

―Eso solo nos haría desconfiar de ti ―contraatacó el rubio sonriente.

―Bien, comienza tú ―pidió Kakashi, dándose por vencido.

―Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 13 años, me gusta entrenar y mi deseo es poder vivir en paz ―dijo el rubio, algo aburrido.

―_Creí que querías ser un Hokage, como nosotros, cariño_ ―dijo su madre.

― _¿Mantenerme en la oficina, firmando papeles, teniendo a Homura, Koharu y Danzō encima todo el día, sin poder cambiar la aldea?_ ―preguntó Naruto. Sus padres no sabían que contestarle.

― (…) Y mi sueño, es matar a cierta persona ―dijo Sasuke.

―Fantástico, un vengador ―gruñó Kakashi ―Tu turno, rosada.

―Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo 13 años, lo que más me gusta es… ―miro a Sasuke y chilló ―mi sueño para el futuro es… ―miró a Sasuke chilló nuevamente ―Y no me gusta que Naruto parece ser mejor que Sasuke-Kun, en casi todo ―miró a Naruto con enfado, pero él le devolvió su propia mirada de desprecio, haciéndola temblar del miedo.

―Bien, el día de mañana nos veremos en el campamento de entrenamiento 7, a las 7:00am., para una prueba de supervivencia, por cierto: no coman, o vomitarán ―dijo Kakashi sonriéndoles con su ojito, antes de desaparecer en un **Shunshin**.

―Bien que podría habernos puesto la prueba, justo ahora ―gruñó Naruto, desapareciendo en un **Shunshin**.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento indicado, realizando un calentamiento, mientras entrenaba sus elementos de Chakra, gracias a los Kage Bushin y a los consejos de Kurumi, pero sobre todo a los consejos de sus padres, tomando pergaminos de la mansión, de los elementos en cuestión: Suiton, Katon, Doton y Raiton.

― **¡Katon: Shinseina Hi no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego Sangrado)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras liberaba una esfera de fuego de tamaño pequeño, que apenas y se podía notar.

―Ja ―se burló Sasuke ―no puedes dominar el Katon al mismo grado que el clan Uchiha, Dobe. Nosotros los Uchiha, somos los maestros en… ―el cielo se oscureció, justo cuando la esfera de fuego explotó a la distancia, erradicando una parte del bosque.

―Funcionó ―dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras se miraba las manos ―Y apenas y gasté algo de Chakra. Perfecto.

― ¡DOBE, te exijo que me enseñes ese Jutsu! ―gritó Sasuke.

―Tú lo tienes como tu afinidad primaria, Teme ―le riñó Naruto ―Revisa la biblioteca de Jutsus del clan Uchiha. Debe de estar en alguna parte.

― ¿Cómo conoces un Jutsu así de poderoso, Naruto? ―preguntó Sakura asombrada.

―Estaba en una sección de la biblioteca de mis padres, fue creado por mi abuelo ―dijo Naruto.

Sakura le miró confundida ―Um, Naruto… yo… yo creí que eras… em… bueno… ya sabes: huérfano.

―Lo soy ―confirmó él ―Pero tengo conocimiento de mis padres. Ellos dos, fueron Shinobis muy fuertes Sakura-Chan ―fue todo lo que él le dijo, antes de alejarse y ponerse a meditar un poco ―_Vamos Sakura-Chan, Teme-Chan. Soy huérfano, tengo el cabello rubio, mis ojos son azules, mi apellido es Uzumaki, ¿Cuánto tardarán en descubrir quiénes son mis padres?_ ―se preguntó sonriente.

―_Bien, Naruto-Kun_ ―dijo Minato ―_A esto que te enseñaré, se le conoce como Modo Sen'nin, consiste en tomar el Chakra del ambiente y usarlo a tu conveniencia, en tu cuerpo. Es la comunión de las energías: natural, física y espiritual, en el cuerpo del Shinobi. Si algo va mal, cancelaré tus Tenketsu, para que dejes de robar Chakra del ambiente y evitar que te conviertas en piedra._

― _¿En piedra?_ ―se preguntó Naruto, poniéndose pálido.

Mientras que su madre y Kurumi, perseguían a su padre, dentro de su paisaje mental, Naruto se dedicaba a entrenar la recolección del Chakra ambiental, el modo Sen'nin (según lo que había entendido), era la armonía entre el Chakra del cuerpo del Shinobi y el Chakra ambiental, logrando cosas increíbles, al parecer.

Después de intentarlo, unas **5** veces, decidió hacer aparecer **10 Kage Bushin**, quienes entrenaría en ese arte; en lo que él aceptaba un desafío de Sasuke, entrenando en Taijutsu. Naruto con su _Uzuken_ y Sasuke con su _Geigeki-ki-Ken_ (Puño Interceptor), solo para que Naruto demostrara tener un mayor conocimiento (o mejores maestros) y lograra que Sasuke perdiera el equilibrio, golpeándolo en las piernas y dándole un puño en el rostro.

Para ese momento, ya tenía las experiencias de _**5**_ de los **Kage Bushin**, pero decidió aun no usar ese modo.

Llegó el mediodía y Kakashi llegó, Naruto gruñó, pues había olvidado el pergamino con el _**Kuchiyose no Fūin**_, que había preparado, el día anterior.

―Bien, céntrense ―les pidió, mientras mostraba dos cascabeles― ¿Ven estos cascabeles? Consigan uno y serán considerados Gennin, instantáneamente.

―Pero… somos tres, Kakashi-Sensei ―dijo Sakura algo confundida.

―Quien no consiga uno, volverá a la academia ―dijo Kakashi, mientras que Naruto se colocaba detrás de Sakura y preparaba algo ―Bien, son las **12:00**, tendrán hasta las **15:30**, para conseguir uno. Comiencen ―Sakura y Sasuke se ocultaron ―al parecer, alguien no sabe lo que es ocultarse, ¿es eso, Naruto?

―Veamos ―dijo el chico, mientras realizaba un Genjutsu, pero su Sensei se liberó fácilmente.

―Un Genjutsu débil, Naruto ―dijo Kakashi, leyendo su libro.

― ¿Eso crees? ―preguntó Kushina detrás de él, asombrando a Kakashi, quien recibió un puño en la cara, por parte de la pelirroja, haciéndolo caer, a los pies de su maestro.

―No te tomes a mi hijo tan a la ligera, Kakashi ―pidió Minato frunciendo el ceño, antes de sacar un Kunai y tratar de clavárselo, pero Kakashi rodó hacía un lado, eludiendo el Kunai.

―Kai ―exclamó, haciendo que los **Kage Bushin**, quebraran su Henke, sonrieron y se disiparon ―No está mal, Naruto. Me en… ―Kakashi se agachó, mientras Naruto pasaba con una guadaña, estando casi a punto de decapitarlo, haciendo que el Jōnnin saltara hacía atrás ―Eso estuvo cerca ―dijo mientras guardaba el libro y prestaba atención al rubio― _¡Imposible, ni siquiera Naruto… verdad, es un Uzumaki!_

― **¡Katon: Dan no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bala)** ―exclamó el rubio, arrojando una esfera de color escarlata.

― **¡Doton Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** ―exclamó Kakashi, levantando un muro de tierra, con rostros de perros, la zona se cimbró ―_Naruto ya controla la caminata de árbol y agua, así como el sostener la hoja, solo con Chakra. ¿Cuánto Chakra le quedará? Esa es la…_ ―Un **Kage Bushin** se aproximó por la espalda del Jōnnin, quien se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, pero, aun así, logró darle un golpe y hacerlo retroceder ―Rayos ―algo impactó el muro ―Doble… rayos ―se quejó, mientras comenzaba un combate de Taijutsu, con el **Kage Bushin**.

El Naruto original, apareció junto a Sakura y le tapó la boca, para que no chillara, luego se la destapó lentamente― _"Lamento asustarte"_ ―susurró su disculpa― _"Sakura, escúchame: No existe ningún equipo Gennin de dos miembros, creo que Kakashi-Sensei, desea que lo enfrentemos, unos a otros, tenemos que ir por Sasuke y formar un plan, entre los tres"_

― "_Sí, claro"_ ―gruñó ella― _"Lo único que quieres, es conseguir los cascabeles, haré equipo con Sasuke-Kun, él es invencible"_ ―y la chica de cabello rosa se fue de allí.

― "_Tienes suerte, de que esté intentando hacer equipo contigo y con el emo, baka"_ ―gruñó Naruto, resistiéndose a sacar un Kunai y degollar a la chica― _"Mierda, Kakashi venció a mi Kage Bushin"_ ―gruñó el chico, mientras que los demás Kage Bushin se desvanecían y él se permitía sonreír, mientras entraba en modo Sen'nin una vez más y usaba el Jutsu sensorial de su padre, mientras saltaba de una rama a otra, siguiendo a Sakura, de camino hacía Sasuke.

**:::::::::::**

―Sakura y Naruto cayeron, por ser débiles. ¡Pero yo no perderé! ―dijo Sasuke, ante Kakashi, en otro lugar del campo de entrenamiento.

―Podrás decir eso, cuando tengas un cascabel, pero no antes ―dijo Kakashi.

Kakashi esquivó los Shuriken's arrojados por Sasuke, mientras que este arrojaba un Kunai a una cuerda, pero ni siquiera aquella trampa, pudo atrapar a Kakashi, quien lo esquivó muy fácilmente.

Sasuke se posicionó detrás de él y lanzó una patada, pero esta fue atrapada por Kakashi, quien lo mandó a volar.

Momento en el cual Sakura salió de su escondite y se lanzó contra Kakashi, con Kunai en mano, pero el Jōnnin le esquivaba fácilmente, pero eso era lo que ella quería, para luego soltar unas cuantas bombas de humo.

Kakashi esquivó algo que voló hacía él.

O eso creyó el propio Kakashi, justo antes de ver un pergamino junto a él.

― **¡Seigen no Fūin: Ribingu Chōzō! (Sello de Restricción: Estatua Viviente)** ―escucharon decir a Naruto. Para el asombro de Sakura y Sasuke, algo parecido a arcilla, comenzó a salir del pergamino, atrapando un brazo y una pierna de Kakashi.

― _¡Increible!_ ―pensó Sakura― _¡Naruto tiene varios pergaminos preparados, parece como si estuviera listo para todo, tiene más de un único elemento!_ ―se dijo― _¿Cuándo se volvió tan genial?_ ―se preguntó, solo para verlo aparecer, seguido por varios clones.

― ¡Sakura: Shuriken's o Kunai's! ―gritó Naruto.

― ¡Pues allá van! ―gritó ella, haciendo lo pedido por Naruto, mientras que Sasuke gruñía y también lanzaba Shuriken's.

Naruto realizó sellos de manos rápidamente― **¡Fūton: Dai Kaze no Nagare no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Corriente de Viento)** ―exclamó Naruto, soplando, una fuerte corriente de viento, que les dio más velocidad a las Shuriken's.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamó Sasuke, arrojando una bola de fuego, transformándose en un pilar horizontal de fuego, que quemó todo cuanto había enfrente de él.

Pero Kakashi ya no estaba allí.

― ¡Sakura, etiqueta explosiva! ―ordenó Naruto, mientras agarraba a la chica y saltaba lejos.

― ¡No necesito tu ayuda, Dobe! ―gritó Sasuke, disipando de un golpe al Kage Bushin, que intentó llevárselo volando, como con Sakura.

― **¡Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Doble Suicidio Decapitador) **―exclamó Kakashi, agarrando a Sasuke de los tobillos y hundiéndolo en la tierra.

Sakura arrojó la etiqueta, atada a un Kunai, sin pensar. ― **¡Kai!** ―exclamó Sakura, mientras Naruto la arrojaba contra la nube de humo.

Sasuke estaba en el suelo y fue agarrado por Kakashi, quien trató de demostrarles, lo que pasaba si no trabajaban en equipo, pero Sakura no tenía tiempo para eso, así que ella concentró Chakra en su puño derecho y golpeó a Kakashi en el vientre, Sasuke lo agarró de un brazo, Naruto rodó por el suelo y cortó la cuerda de los cascabeles, entregándole uno a Sakura.

―Bien. Naruto y Sakura ―dijo un calmado Kakashi, quien hizo un movimiento de brazo y tumbó a Sasuke, colocándole un pie en la espalda.

―Voy a matarte ―amenazó Sasuke.

―Naruto y Sakura… ambos decidieron trabajar en equipo. Ambos decidieron, poner por delante al equipo, antes que el triunfo individual ―dijo Kakashi ―Bien hecho. En cuanto a ti, Sasuke… trabajaste en equipo y obedeciste a Naruto, solo por el crecimiento personal, solo deseas volverte Gennin por tus propias metas, no por el bien del equipo, como si lo han visto Naruto y Sakura. Buen Fūinjutsu, Naruto.

―Gracias ―dijo él sonriente.

―Equipo 7, desde mañana comenzaremos en entrenamiento ―dijo Kakashi, mientras que ellos celebraban y él se retiraba.

***/*/*/*/*/***

**N/A: ¿Hacemos de Kushina, hija de Madara o prefieren a un OC Uchiha?**


	4. Misión en Nami no Kuni 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**04: Misión en Nami no Kuni 1**

―_La verdad sea dicha... no entiendo a Kakashi_ ―murmuró Kushina, mientras fruncía el ceño ―_Debería de estarlos entrenando. El Nivel de esa chica es el más bajo de todos._

―_Naruto..._ ―trató de argumentar Minato, a favor de Kakashi.

― _¡Es gracias a nosotros, que él está donde está!_ ―gruñó Kushina ―_Sin nuestro entrenamiento, estaría igual que Sakura y, además, estaría con ese sello de mierda._

― ¿Cuál es la distancia al objetivo? ―preguntó Kakashi.

―Cinco metros ―contestó Naruto.

―Igual, misma distancia ―dijo Sasuke.

―Y yo ―completó Sakura.

― ¡TODOS A ÉL! ―ordenó Kakashi.

― ¡QUÍTENMELO, QUÍTENMELO! ―Gritaba Sasuke, mientras que el gato le aragañaba la cara.

― ¿Es este el "tigre", que debíamos capturar? ―pregunta Sakura, solo mirando al animal, para que luego viniera Naruto y lo tomara desde la piel de la nuca, alejándolo del rostro del Uchiha.

―Es el gato de Shijimi-Sama, la esposa de Daimyō-Sama ―contestó Kakashi ―Y sí: su nombre es Tora ―algunos minutos después, el animal estaba intentando escapar de las manos de su dueña.

―Buen trabajo, equipo 7. Su siguiente trabajo, es hacer de niñeros del hijo del gobernador y luego, pueden ir al pueblo del lado para recoger raíces ―dijo el Hokage.

― ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ―gritó Sasuke― ¡NO ME HE ENLISTADO EN LA ACADEMIA SHINOBI, PARA HACERLE DE NIÑERO O PARA ESTAR PERSIGUIENDO UN GATO! ―miró al Hokage con el ceño fruncido, sin tener en cuenta de que Hiruzen, si bien era ya de edad avanzada, podía patearle el trasero... o podía considerar aquello como insubordinación y encarcelarlo o ejecutarlo― ¡SOY UN UCHIHA Y SOY UN SHINOBI, EXIJO QUE SE ME RESPETE COMO TAL!

―El rango D, es sencillamente para que aprendan a trabajar en equipo ―dijo Hiruzen ―Y no importa qué tan estúpido pueda resultar, el secreto del rango de misiones D, es ese únicamente.

― ¿Aprender a trabajar en equipo? ―preguntaron unos asombrados Naruto y Sakura.

―Exactamente ―dijo Hiruzen ―El rango C, el B, el A y el S. A los Gennin se les pide realizar misiones de rango D para el trabajo en equipo y se espera, que en sus ratos libres entrenen y acumulen experiencia de combate, antes de que les sea otorgada, su primera misión de rango C, pues también se les adjudican a los Gennin. Las misiones son clasificadas de acuerdo a su peligrosidad y se clasifican dentro de un grupo, de acuerdo a las capacidades de dicho grupo.

―_Gennin: D y C_ ―pensó Sakura ―_Chūnnin: los Jōnnin: A y S._

―Si la misión ha sido exitosa, el cliente nos entrega dinero ―dijo Hiruzen.

― ¿Entrenar haciendo trabajo en equipo de rango D, así mismo entrenar en nuestras fortalezas Jutsu, hasta tener un nivel suficiente y realizar nuestra primera misión de rango C? ―preguntaron Naruto y Sakura.

―Exactamente ―dijo el Hokage sonriente, antes de mirar a Kakashi ―Entrenen, fortalézcanse en los distintos artes dentro del Jutsu y el Trabajo en Equipo, las misiones de rango D les auxiliará haciendo eso.

Naruto envió en varias ocasiones, a sus Kage Bushin, tres de ellos con Henkes de su equipo a que hicieran misiones, mientras que los originales entrenaban.

Naruto, pudo ver como en varias ocasiones a lo largo casi un mes, Kakashi se iba a entrenar con Sasuke, dejando a Sakura sola, ante esto, él invitaba a Sakura a entrenar y ella, algo dudosa al principio, iba con él, pero el entrenamiento, era solo prestarle los pergaminos de sus padres de Taijutsu, pues ambos habían recolectado (o robado) varios cientos de pergaminos de cientos de artes, de distintas aldeas, así Sakura se comenzó a fortalecer en el Taijutsu y para eso, Naruto le colocó los mismos sellos de gravedad, que en su momento le puso Kushina, además de explicarle algo importante.

―Bien, Sakura ―dijo él ―Me alegra que aceptaras entrenar conmigo.

―Gracias a ti, por aceptar mi petición, Naruto ―dijo ella, algo apenada ―Ya sabes, Kakashi-Sensei solo...

―Solo entrena a Sasuke, porque así se lo ha pedido el Consejo de Konoha ―dijo él, haciendo que ella lo mirara sorprendida ―El Consejo decidió, que siendo Sasuke el último Uchiha, debían de mimarlo, para que él siguiera siendo leal a Konoha y no saliera como un loco, detrás de su hermano ―suspiró ―Bien, comenzaremos fortaleciendo tu resistencia física y luego, pasaremos al Taijutsu ―Sakura asintió y entendió para qué era el recipiente pequeño, era para la tinta china y con ella, Naruto marcó a Sakura, en las muñecas y en los tobillos ―ahora mismo, te sentirás más cansada y falta de Chakra, ¿no es así?.

―Sí, ¿Por qué? ―preguntó confundida.

―Es a causa del sello ―contestó él ―Tendrás que esforzarte para exteriorizar tu Chakra, así mismo, realizaremos un entrenamiento que se llama "Control de Chakra, sobre árbol"

― ¿Control de Chaka, sobre árbol? ―preguntó confundida.

―Escalar árboles y caminar sobre el agua, son las dos formas básicas del Control de Chakra, sin este control, podríamos imprimirle a un Jutsu, una cantidad excesiva de Chakra al punto de que podríamos morir ―dijo él, haciendo que Sakura temblara con algo de miedo ―Por otro lado, estos entrenamientos de "Control de Chakra", también nos permiten aumentar la cantidad de Chakra que poseemos.

Sakura le miró un poco confundida― ¿Quieres entrenarme en mi resistencia, Taijutsu y realizar este entrenamiento una y otra vez, para así aumentar mi Chakra? ―Naruto asintió, sin estar muy seguro de si ella lo consideraba algo bueno o malo ―Bien, comencemos ―una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Naruto.

Sakura se entrenó en escalar árboles y en el estilo **Hana no Ken (Puño Florecido)**, un estilo de Kusagakure. Tras lograr alcanzar un nivel de Chakra similar al de un Chūnnin, en menos de 2 días y medio, Sakura comenzó a tener enfrentamientos de Taijutsu con Naruto, quien empleaba su Uzu no Ken; y en su hogar, Sakura nunca dijo nada sobre estar siendo entrenada por Naruto, sino por Kakashi, pues sabía que su madre odiaba a Naruto, creyéndolo el Kyūbi y no deseaba tener que acabar con su naciente amistad con el heredero Uzumaki.

Ante el avance de su hijo, en materia de Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kamajutsu y Fūinjutsu, además del Control de Chakra; Minato decidió que era hora de entrenarlo en el Rasengan, comenzando por la primera fase, en la cual debía de llenar un globo de agua, haciendo girar el agua imprimiendo Chakra en su interior y debía hacerlo estallar. Pero en solo dos noches, Naruto descubrió que lo estaba haciendo girar en una sola dirección y no era un entrenamiento fácil, el recrear el Rasengan, debía hacerlo girar en varios ángulos y hacer que siempre tuviera la forma esférica.

Después de aquella semana y de entrenar a Sasuke, sabiendo que Minato y Kushina continuarían entrenando a Naruto; Kakashi llamó al equipo, ante el Hokage.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura, se asombraron ante las _**160**_ misiones realizadas por ellos, a lo largo de la semana, ante esto, se les otorgó una misión de rango C: proteger a un constructor de los posibles bandidos, que pudieran aparecer en el camino.

―Hokage-Sama ―dijo el cliente ―Le pedí Shinobis de rango alto, ¿cree que ellos, puedan protegerme?

―No se preocupe por nada, señor ―dijo Kakashi ―Podemos protegerlo. Vayan a sus hogares, recojan provisiones y nos veremos en 15 minutos en la puerta norte.

―15 minutos, Sensei ―dijeron Naruto y Sakura, mientras que los tres iban por sus cosas.

Kakashi se alegró de que todos llevaran cosas indispensables: Kunais, Shurikens, hilo ninja, una muda de ropa.

Aunque se interesó por los pergaminos de Naruto, algunos decían cosas como "Forja de armas", "Kunais y Shurikens" (el segundo pergamino, indicaba que Naruto poseía el conocimiento de Fūinjutsu), "Ropas", "provisiones y otros", así como pergaminos de otros tipos.

―Tazuna-San ―dijo Sakura ―Usted vive en Nami no Kuni, ¿verdad?

―Así es ―dijo él.

La chica miró a su maestro ―Kakashi-Sensei, ¿en Nami no Kuni, también hay Shinobis, como nosotros?

―No Sakura, Nami no Kuni es una aldea enteramente civil. Encontrarás Shinobis en las principales 5 naciones: Hi no Kuni es el país que Konoha protege. Tsuchi es protegido por Iwa. Kaminari es protegida por Kumo. Kaze es protegida por Suna y Mizu es protegida por Kiri ―contestó Kakashi.

―Estás olvidando a las aldeas menores, Sensei ―dijo Naruto ―Kusa, Ame, Taki, Yu y Shimo. Son las 5 aldeas menores oficiales, pero ellas no están bajo la posición de un Kage.

Siguieron el camino, hasta llegar al muelle, donde tomaron un bote y desembarcaron en Nami no Kuni.

―Esto es una misión de rango C, así que no tendremos problemas de Ninjas, solo estaremos preocupados por los posibles bandidos ―dijo Kakashi, mientras pasaban junto a un charco.

―Yo no estaría tan seguro, Kakashi ―dijo Naruto, mientras realizaba sellos de manos― **¡Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala Colmillo de Agua)** ―colmillos de agua, se formaron en el agua y salieron volando, mientras que volvían hacía el agua, mientras que dos Shinobis, unidos por una cadena, salían del charco, pero no contaba con su propia cadena, Naruto realizó sellos de manos― **¡Sensatsu Suishō! (Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte)** ―y las cabezas de ambos Nukennin, se convirtieron en alfileteros, matándolos.

―Es un día soleado, se nota que no ha llovido en varios días... o semanas. Así que no hay forma de que hubiera un charco ―explicó Kakashi ―Estos Shinobis... no iban detrás de nosotros ―todos lo miraron ―No eran Shinobis atacando a OTROS Shinobis, sino que...

― ¿Detrás de Tazuna-San? ―preguntó Sasuke.

―Así es ―dijo Kakashi ―Buen trabajo, Naru... ―ante la interrupción de su Sensei, quien claramente había visto algo, Sasuke y Sakura se giraron y no podían creer lo que veían.

― ¿Cómo...? ―se preguntó Sasuke. Kakashi se hacía la misma pregunta, los ojos de Sakura se abrieron.

―Naru... Naruto... ¿Qué tienen tus ojos? ―preguntó la chica de forma inocente.

― ¡¿He, tienen algo?! ―preguntó Naruto, mientras deseunfundaba un Kunai y veía como sus irises normalmente azules, eran ahora rojos y había un tomoe en cada uno de ellos― ¿Qué demonios...?

― ¿Cómo es posible, que poseas el Sharingan, Dobe? ―preguntó Sasuke asombrado.

― ¿Sharingan? ―preguntó él, mostrándose confundido.

―Algunos clanes ninja, alrededor del continente, tienen algo que se conoce como Kekkei Genkai ―dijo Kakashi ―Es una habilidad única de ese clan, de esa familia, algunos de estos rasgos ninja, pueden ser calificados como Jutsus.

―Esto es un... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

―Dōjutsu ―contestó Sasuke, quien se acercó a Naruto ―Y solo hay una forma, de que lo poseas, si es que no lo habías... despertado antes.

―O tu padre o tu madre, poseían sangre del clan de Sasuke ―dijo Kakashi ―El Clan Uchiha, es el poseedor del Sharingan.

― ¿Entonces, uno de mis dos abuelos, era un Uchiha? ―preguntó Naruto.

―_Mi padre_ ―dijo Kushina, pero solo Naruto, Minato y Kurumi podían escucharlo.

― _¿Me dirás ahora sí, quien era el abuelo? _―preguntó él.

―_Te lo contaré, cuando tengan un descanso, no antes_ ―dijo Kushina ―_Ahora, sigan con la misión._

―Estos... son Ninjas de rango Chūnnin ―dijo Kakashi, mirando a los Nukennin fallecidos ―No iban detrás de nosotros, sino detrás del señor Tazuna. No sabíamos que había Ninjas siguiéndolo, eso significa que la misión es más cara de lo que se pagó y de lo que se clasificó.

―No.… no es una misión rango C ―dijo Sakura algo asustada y retrocedió dos pasos, Naruto le colocó una mano en el hombro y ella se mostró solo un poco más tranquila. Naruto había demostrado ser un gran amigo y le había suministrado pergaminos para su entrenamiento, auxiliándola en dichos entrenamientos.

―Exactamente ―dijo Kakashi ―Esto es minimo rango B. De haberse sabido que había Ninjas detrás de usted, Tazuna-San, la misión sería más costosa. Sé que debía de tener sus razones, pero esto solo lo complica todo, pues estamos fuera de nuestros lugares. Debemos volver a la aldea y...

― ¿Y poner a la aldea en ridículo? ―preguntó Naruto enfadado, mientras que lograba dejar de acumular Chakra en sus ojos, los cuales volvieron a ser azules.

― ¿A qué te refieres, Naruto? ―preguntó Sakura curiosa, Kakashi y Sasuke también estaba mirándolo, entre confundidos (por sus palabras) y aun asombrados (por el Sharingan).

―Estaríamos volviendo con el rabo entre las piernas, estaríamos dando la imagen de que a Konoha solo le importa el dinero y eso nos haría perder muchos tratados ―dijo Naruto, haciendo que Kakashi abriera los ojos sorprendido.

―_Se parece mucho a usted, Kushina-Sama_ ―pensó Kakashi, con una gota tras la cabeza. Suspiró audiblemente ―Bien, ¿estarían de acuerdo en que continuemos la misión?

―Sí ―dijeron todos, ahora mostrándose más atentos. Kakashi armado con la espada blanca de su padre. Sakura y Sasuke con dos Kunais y Naruto empuñó su guadaña.

―Kakashi-San ―dijo Tazuna ―Hay alguien muy poderoso tras mi cabeza. Gatō, como usted sabrá, es el dueño de la compañía navia de la Corporación Gatō, pero también se dedica al narcotráfico. Él, sus mercenarios y su corporación, solo han traído dolor a nuestro pueblo y lo único que le ha hecho temblar, es la construcción del puente, si Nami e Hi no Kuni, se unen, entonces su poder caerá completamente.

―Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no pagar por una misión de mayor nivel? ―preguntó Sakura.

―Porque no tiene el dinero, Sakura-Chan ―dijo Naruto y el hombre asintió.

Horas después, tomaron un segundo bote, vieron el puente y descendieron, fueron hacía el hogar de Tazuna, pero ahora estaban al pendiente de cualquier posible problema.

― ¡TODOS AL SUELO! ―Gritó Kakashi, todos se arrojaron al suelo, menos Naruto― ¡Naruto! ―gritó.

― **¡Kōton no Yōroi! (Armadura de E. Acero)** ―exclamó Naruto, su cuerpo se había vuelto de acero ―Poseo cuatro de los cinco elementos. Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero este mes de entrenamiento, me ha sido muy útil. Tierra, Fuego, Agua y Viento ―Kakashi abrió sus ojos asombrados ―Estoy usando Tierra, Fuego e Yang, para crear Kōton.

Sobre un árbol, se encontraba un hombre de cabello negro, tenía vendas cubriendo su boca, no llevaba una camiseta y tenía un pantalón con estampados de niebla. ―Nada mal, chico ―dijo el sujeto.

―Gracias ―dijo Naruto, mientras volvía a su forma normal y realizaba sellos de manos― **¡Fūton: Dai-Repusshō no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Violenta Palma de Viento)** ―Naruto concentró viento en sus manos y arrojó ambos brazos al frente, causando una poderosa corriente de viento, que arrojó al Nukennin desde la cima del árbol, cayendo sobre el agua.

―Chico, entrégame la Kubikiribōchō ―ordenó el Nukennin.

― ¿Para que la uses y mates al viejo? ―preguntó Naruto, mientras su brazo se volvía de acero ―Él es nuestra misión, anciano ―los ojos de Kakashi y del sujeto se abrieron, al ver como Naruto golpeó la espada, partiéndola en cientos de trozos.

―Buen trabajo desarmándolo, Naruto ―dijo Kakashi ―Ahora...

― **¡Kōton: Kōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Acero: Jutsu Dragón de Acero)** ―los brazos de Naruto se recubrieron de acero y luego, este mismo salió volando hacía el Nukennin, quien trató de hacerse a un lado, pero Kakashi ya estaba en el aire, arrojando Kunai's al lado izquierdo de Zabusa, el Nukennin rodó hacía la derecha, solo para abrir los ojos y ser embestido por el dragón de acero de Naruto ―Kakashi-Sensei, ¿cree poder continuar el combate?

―Por supuesto, Naruto ―dijo Kakashi ―Aun debes de aumentar tu cantidad de Chakra y luego, debes de realizar los ejercicios para controlar tu nueva cantidad de Chakra. Yo me encargaré.

― ¡Están parados sobre el agua! ―dijo Sasuke asombrado, mientras veía a Kakashi y a Zabusa, iniciar un combate de Taijutsu― ¿Es Ninjutsu o Genjutsu? ―se preguntó el Uchiha, mientras activaba su Sharingan.

Esquivaban, bloqueaban o recibían golpes de su contrincante, tras una larga cadena de puños y patadas, ambos retrocedieron.

―No creí tener que usarlo ―murmuró Kakashi, mientras enseñaba su ojo izquierdo, asombrando a sus Gennin.

― ¡Es como los nuevos ojos de Naruto! ―gritó Sakura asombrada.

Sasuke habló ―El Sharingan es algo que solo los miembros del clan Uchiha podrían poseer. Puede copiar cualquier Ninjutsu, cualquier Taijutsu y puede facilitar el uso de Genjutsu.

―Bien, es hora de matar al viejo ―murmuró el sujeto ―**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Jutsu Ocultamiento en la Niebla)** ―la niebla se volvió espesa.

― ¡La niebla se está volviendo más espesa! ―gruñó Sasuke.

― ¡Kakashi-Sensei! ―gritó Sakura.

―Yo me encargaré de él, ustedes protejan a Tazuna ―ordenó Kakashi, antes de perderse en medio de la niebla.

―_**Naruto-Kun, no pierdas la calma**_ ―dijo Kurumi ―_**Envía Chakra a tu nariz, huele...**_ ―así lo hizo.

―_Sakura está a mi derecha, Sasuke a mi izquierda, el viejo está detrás de mí_ ―pensó Naruto, mientras escuchaban el choque de Jutsus que ocurría en frente de ellos.

―Momoshi Zabusa, es experto en el **Sairento Kiringu (Jutsu Asesinato Silencioso)** ... ni siquiera te das cuenta de cuando has muerto ―dijo Kakashi.

―Pues no moriremos aquí ―gruñó Naruto― **¡Katon: Moeru Netzu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Calor Abrasante)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que su Chakra se expandía y calentaba el aire, eliminando el Jutsu de su enemigo.

Ahora, podían ver a Kakashi y a Zabusa, en medio de una batalla, su maestro empuñando la espada de su padre y el Nukennin empuñando una Zanbatō.

―No parece que el tamaño de su espada, sea un problema para combatir a Zabusa ―dijo Sakura asombrada. ― ¡A MI IZQUIERDA! ―fue el grito que se escuchó, ¡Zabusa estaba allí y se iba acercando a ellos! ― _¡Imposible, ¿entonces contra quien combate Sensei?!_ ―se preguntó Sakura confundida.

Sasuke saltó por encima de Sakura, empuñando un par de Kunais ― **¡Uchiha-Ryū: Jigoku no Kunai! (Estilo Uchiha: Kunai del Infierno)** ―dichos Kunais fueron bañados en Katon, ahora estaban al rojo vivo y el clon de Zabusa, también luchaba con Kunais, pero sin agregar Chakra, ante esto, no fue difícil para Sasuke, el enterrarle el Kunai en el pecho a su oponente y ponerle fin, al transformarse en un charco.

El original apareció en medio de los Gennin, pero Kakashi también apareció, reiniciaron su batalla, solo para que Kakashi quedara de espaldas a Zabusa y este lo matara...

O eso parecía al inicio, solo era un Mizu Bushin.

Zabusa bloqueó la guadaña de Naruto, con la Kubikiribōchō, teniendo el Nukennin que retroceder― ¿Cómo obtuviste un arma así?

―Podría hacerte la misma pregunta ―dijo Naruto.

―Es una de las 7 espadas de Kiri ―contestó él, quedándose en silencio dando a entender que era el turno de Naruto de explicar el origen de su guadaña.

―El clan Uzumaki tenía varias ramas, dentro del propio clan ―los ojos del Nukennin se abrieron ―En el caso de mi madre, esa rama familiar, podía convocar armas de Chakra sólido, en su caso: cadenas y en el mío: una guadaña. Se arrojaron mutuamente hacía el frente, chocando sus armas y evitando el avance mutuo, pero no importaba cuanto empujara Zabusa, Naruto había convertido sus pies en tierra y se había fundido con el suelo, haciendo que Zabusa retrocediera y dándole el tiempo de levantar su defensa, pues Naruto tenía que des-fusionarse del suelo. ― ¡Kazekiri no Jutsu! (Jutsu Viento Cortante) ―La guadaña guío el viento afilado, que hizo a Zabusa, tener que levantar una defensa de tierra, perdiendo a Naruto de vista.

Sakura reaccionó por memoria muscular y arrojó dos Kunai's, con etiquetas explosivas, haciendo que el muro fuera destruido y mandando a volar a su oponente.

― **¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua)** ―exclamaron Kakashi y Zabusa, empleando el mismo Jutsu y haciendo que sus dragones chocaran de frente.

― **¡Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Colmillo de Agua)** ―exclamó Naruto, arrojando desde su boca un chorro de agua, que hizo volar a su oponente.

Zabusa cayó al agua, relativamente bien ―Nada mal, chico.

―Es verdad Naruto, nada mal ―dijo Kakashi― **¡Raikiri! (Cortador del Relámpago)** ―Kakashi introdujo su mano rebosante de rayos, en el lago, causando que Zabusa se electrocutara y cayera inconsciente ―Momoshi Zabusa, un Nukennin de rango S de Kirigakure no Sato ―decia Kakashi mientras negaba la electrificación del lago y caminaba sobre su superficie, acercándose a su enemigo ―Vivo vale máximo 8 millones de Ryū y muerto vale 4 ―informó a sus Gennin mientras preparaba nuevamente su Jutsu de rayos, y se lanzaba directamente contra la espalda de Zabusa, pero una persona enmascarada, cuya mascara llevaba el símbolo de Kirigakure, se interpuso y desvió la mano de Kakashi, asombrándolo.

―Lo lamento, pero él es mi misión ―dijo el enmascarado, tenía el cabello largo de color negro y ropa algo holgada.

―Un ANBU ―murmuró Kakashi.

―Gracias por su ayuda, estuve esperando para entrar y matarlo ―dijo el ANBU, antes de llevarse a Zabusa, haciendo que Kakashi frunciera el ceño.

Después de eso, siguieron a Tazuna hasta su hogar, donde conocieron a su hija y a su nieto.

―Escuchen, a partir de mañana vamos a esforzarnos mucho más, este encuentro es una advertencia para que yo me tome en serio su entrenamiento ―dijo Kakashi ―Comenzaremos desde mañana. En las mañanas entrenaremos y en las tardes auxiliaremos a Tazuna y a sus trabajadores en el puente ―todos asintieron.

Su primera misión de rango C, resultó ser de rango B o máximo A. Esto solo los hizo abrir los ojos, ante una nueva realidad.

**La realidad, de que los héroes no existen, sino los Ninjas asesinos.**


	5. Misión en Nami no Kuni 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**05: Misión en Nami no Kuni 2**

Al escuchar, por parte de Tazuna, que casi todos los alimentos destinados para la aldea, estaban en poder de Gatō y sus mercenarios, Naruto creó una docena de Kage Bushin, los cuales fueron a buscar alimentos y usarían su conexión con el Uzumaki, para poder llegar hasta el hogar de Tazuna. Así mismo, conocieron a la hija de Tazuna, llamada Tsunami y a su nieto Inari, el cual les miraba con algo de enojo, pues no entendía exactamente, que pretendían hacer allí, solo entendía que su abuelo los llevó y que esto tenía algo que ver con ese puente, pero eso solo los llevaría a ellos a la muerte. Solo los miró algunos minutos.

―Disculpe, Tazuna-San ―dijo Sakura, al bajar al primer piso, luego de acomodar sus posesiones en la habitación que les dieron, estaba algo curiosa― ¿Esa fotografía está rota, por algún motivo?

―Fue mi esposo, Kaiza ―dijo Tsunami, Tazuna suspiró.

Tazuna asintió ―Fue un buen hombre, un pescador del pueblo... el único que se enfrentó a Gatō, un héroe ―se escucharon fuertes pisadas, era Inari subiendo las escaleras, enfadado y encerrándose en su habitación.

―Otosan, sabes que a Inari no...

―Es mejor que no lo escuche, querida ―dijo Tazuna, Tsunami suspiró y el aire alrededor de ella se volvió denso y se mostró entristecida ―Inari es fruto de la violación cometida a Tsunami, por uno de los hombres de Gatō.

―Tiene unos 5 años, ¿desde hace tanto tiempo, se encuentra Gatō aquí? ―preguntó Sasuke enfadado.

―Así es ―dijo Tsunami ―No pude... no pude abortarlo, además... no solo era inocente, sino que me daría otro motivo para vivir. Kaiza e Inari se conocieron, hace un año, cuando la mascota de Inari casi se ahoga, pero Kaiza le salvó y se volvió mi novio, solo él tuvo las... las fuerzas y la valentía, para enfrentarse a Gatō y logró que varios de sus hombres, no volvieran a acercarse o no volvieran al lado de Gatō, entonces lograron capturarlo y lo torturaron frente al pueblo, para luego matarlo.

―Desde entonces, todos hemos perdido las esperanzas de... ―Tazuna fue interrumpido, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta― ¡Hiroshi, Renzo, ¿Qué se les ofrece?!

―Venimos para decirle, que no podemos seguir trabajando en el puente, Tazuna-San ―dijo uno de ellos.

― ¿De qué hablan? ―gritó Tazuna.

―Gatō tratará de matarnos a todos, Tazuna ―dijo el otro ―Seguir construyendo el puente...

―Quiero completar el puente, porque será un nuevo mañana, porque gracias a él, podré darle una vida digna a mi hija y nieto ―dijo Tazuna ―Se supone que estamos luchando por y para que Nami no Kuni, consiga un nuevo mañana.

―Naruto-Kun... ―alcanzó a decir Sakura.

―Tazuna-San ―dijo Naruto ―Yo no sé mucho de construcción, pero sé que puedo auxiliarlo, mañana vayamos al puente y le enseñaré algo, que seguramente nos será muy útil ―el rubio miró a los hombres ―Si quieren irse y abandonar, no solo a Tazuna-San, sino también a su país, adelante, váyanse ―Naruto salió y volvió casi una hora después. El rubio sorprendió a Tsunami, al aparecer trayendo un venado muerto y una red con al menos 3 docenas de pescados ―Lamento la demora.

―Gracias, Naruto-San ―dijo sonriente la mujer.

―Gracias por traer algo de comer, Ninja-San ―dijo Inari, Naruto asintió.

―Bien chicos ―dijo Kakashi ―Comenzaremos el entrenamiento, luego del almuerzo. Hoy entrenaremos y en la tarde protegeremos a los trabajadores de Tazuna-San y Naruto nos enseñará esa idea que tiene ―el almuerzo vino y se fue rápidamente, fueron al bosque y aseguraron a Tazuna, que irían pronto al puente, el hombre asintió. ―Se le llama Kirigakure no Sato... pero actualmente, todos la conocen como Chigiri no Sato (La Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta) ―los tres tragaron saliva ―El Yondaime Mizukage, ha iniciado una guerra, contra los usuarios de Kekkei Genkai. Una guerra civil ―todos asintieron ―Para graduarte, no debes poseer un Kekkei Genkai y hay un examen para el rango Gennin: Una batalla de todos, contra todos y solo unos cuantos, aquellos que salgan vivos, merecen ser Gennin ―los tres se pusieron pálidos, al conocer eso ―Tras la III Guerra Mundial Shinobi y, sobre todo, con la muerte del Yondaime Hokage, los Consejeros Civiles, han ganado un gran poder de palabra, dentro de la aldea y, sobre todo, en la academia Shinobi. Sus clases fueron de lectura, no les enseñaron a empuñar un Kunai o arrojar una Shuriken, sino cuando estaban a una semana de salir de la academia, su examen final fue realizar 3 Jutsus básicos, los cuales fácilmente un Jōnnin Sensei enseña en el primer día: El Kawarimi, el Shunshin y el Bushin, si bien tienen cierta utilidad, no se les ha enseñado como deberían de hacerlo y yo, tampoco es que esté siendo un buen maestro. ―los tres asintieron, era verdad, aunque Sakura creía que tenía un buen estilo de Taijutsu, sus bases de Shuriken y Kunai, no eran 100% malas, pero claramente necesitaban MÁS ―Zabusa fue salvado por aquel ANBU y los Senbon no siempre matan, pero sobre todo teniendo en cuenta, el lugar donde fueron clavadas, en el cuello.

―Los Senbon no pueden tener un gran rango de perforación, ¿verdad? ―dijo Sasuke y su Sensei asintió ―Entonces, tendremos que hacerle frente, una vez más.

―Como ya lo dijo Zabusa, soy poseedor de un ojo Sharingan ―dijo Kakashi, levantando su bandana y permitiendo que lo vieran ―He copiado muchos Jutsus, de cada uno de los cinco elementos, así mismo me permitiré entrenarlos a ustedes dos, Naruto y Sasuke, en el uso del Sharingan y en sus elementos ―los tres asintieron y Kakashi hizo aparecer a dos Kage Bushin, los cuales alejaron a los alumnos, teniendo Sasuke que iniciar con el

Naruto se entrenaba en manifestar el Katon, Raiton y Doton, para que rodearan sus puños y piernas, usándolo en su Taijutsu, Kakashi llamaba a eso Nin-Taijutsu y, teniendo en cuenta que Naruto era usuario de un estilo tan peligroso como el Uzuken, era aún mejor. Kurumi le hablaba de Jutsus Katon que conocía y que le enseñaba. Minato poseía Raiton y Kakashi era el usuario de Doton.

De Minato aprendió algunos Raiton no Jutsu como el **Jibashi (Asesinato Electromagnético) **y el** Sandāboruto (Relámpago)**.

De Kurumi aprendió dos Jutsus Katon: **Homuranagase (Meteoro Ardiente)** y el **Hibashiri (Fuego Cortante)**, en el cual emplearía su Guadaña, calentando la punta y liberando una llamarada. Según Kurumi: _"El Hibashiri, fue creada por el pirómano de Indra-Otōto"_

Por petición de Naruto, Kakashi solo le enseñó el **Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu (Jutsu Onda de Tierra)** y el **Wareme no Jutsu (Jutsu Fisura)**.

Kakashi admitió apenado que no sabía sobre el segundo Jutsu, que Naruto quería aprender: _**Doton: Ganchūrō (E. Tierra: Jutsu Prisión de Pilares de Roca)**_ y Naruto solo encontró que un miembro del clan Uzumaki lo nombraba en un pergamino, así que solo tomó esos dos **Jutsu Doton** por parte de Kakashi.

Gracias a los **Kage Bushin**, Naruto proseguía con el entrenamiento de hacer girar el agua en los globos y logró que los cinco hicieran estallar los globos.

―Bien, Naruto ―dijo Kakashi, mientras sacaba cinco pelotas de goma ―Perdón, pero solo pude traer estos cinco.

―Está bien, Sensei ―dijo Naruto.

― ¿Cuál es la siguiente parte del entrenamiento, del Rasengan? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Necesitas transmitir el Chakra a la pelota de goma, haciendo que el Chakra rote en distintas direcciones y SIEMPRE debe de ser esférico, así que este debe de girar en diversas direcciones ―dijo Kakashi ―Me ha costado... demasiado... el dominarlo ―gruñía, pero pudo crear un Rasengan del tamaño de un balón de futbol. ―Con el globo de agua, poseías el agua, para manipularla con tu Chakra, el agua posee una densidad de 1/1, el aire tiene una densidad de 1/100, además de que ahora es plástico y será más resistente que un globo, en lugar de usar el material interno del balón, necesitas que tu propio Chakra genere la explosión. Concéntrate, en un único punto de la palma de la mano.

―Gracias, Kakashi-Sensei ―dijo Naruto, mientras que sus Kage Bushin, comenzaban a entrenar, haciendo girar el Chakra dentro de la esfera. Inmediatamente después, Naruto y Kakashi iniciaron un entrenamiento de Taijutsu.

Sakura, también entrenaba Taijutsu con el Kage Bushin de su Sensei y, además entrenaban con algunos Jutsus de Tierra, siendo este el elemento de Sakura, con Jutsus de rango D, como el **Doton: Dochū Senkō no Jutsu (E. Tierra: Jutsu Viaje Submarino Bajo Tierra)**, el **Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra)** y el **Doton: Chikyū no Uneri no Jutsu (E. Tierra: Jutsu Oleaje de Tierra)**, Sakura logró realizar todo eso, gracias a la caminata vertical y a la caminata en el agua, los cuales no solo eran ejercicios para controlar el Chakra existente en el cuerpo, sino que además, aumentaba el nivel de Chakra presente, en la persona que lo entrenaba.

En cuanto a Kakashi, él auxiliaba a Sasuke en el estilo de Taijutsu Uchiha: **Geigeki-ki Ken (Puño Interceptor)**, pero solo porque le dijo a Sasuke que trajera ciertos pergaminos de la biblioteca del clan, para poder guiarlo y también le pidió traer un pergamino en especial, uno sobre el Sharingan, uno que el hombre usaría para entrenar, tanto a Sasuke, como a Naruto.

Doton, Katon y Raiton, por no hablar del esfuerzo de mantener a los Kage Bushin, para que ellos aprendieran el Rasengan. Sakura podría haberlo auxiliado, de haberlo visto cansado, pero cuando ella se retiró, él aún estaba entrenándose y creyó que estaría bien.

Naruto acabó por colapsar, debido al cansancio que provocaba el entrenar tanto y con tantos Kage Bushin.

Cuando despertó, reconoció el olor del ANBU de Kiri, el cual resultó ser una Kunoichi, la cual utilizó algo en su máscara, para que ellos no pudieran reconocer su voz femenina.

―_Es la ANBU, Naruto-Kun_ ―dijeron Kushina y Kurumi ―_Alejate de ella, es peligrosa._

―_De serlo, hubiera matado a Naruto hace un largo rato_ ―dijo Minato. Naruto discretamente guardó un par de Kunai's entre sus mangas, listo para contraatacar, en caso de ser necesario ―_No lo ha hecho, lo ha estado mirando bastante, con nuestras intervenciones al sello ese, Naruto se ha... vuelto más parecido a mí._

― _¿Más afeminado facialmente?_ ―preguntaron madre e hijo, mientras que en la espalda de Minato, se clavaba un gran letrero con la palabra "Afeminado"

―_Aunque sí, ciertamente cariño_ ―dijo su madre sonriente ―_Los sellos que hemos retirado a lo largo de los años, te han permitido un crecimiento más natural, en un niño de tu edad_ ―Kurumi asintió ―_Ya tienes el peso indicado y te has desarrollado un poco más. Aún queda un largo camino por delante, aunque Sakura es una buena opción de novia._

―_Doton y Katon dan Yōton, además tienes Raiton y si logras esa loca idea de fusionar ambos elementos, conseguirías algo muy poderoso, un buen Kekkei Genkai_ ―dijo Minato.

― _¿A dónde quienes llegar?_ ―preguntaron ambas pelirrojas y el rubio menor.

―_Posees dos Kekkei Genkai: __**Yōton (E. Lava)**__, __**Kōton (E. Acero)**__ y el Sharingan_―dijo Minato ―_Fácilmente, podrían decidir colocarte en la Ley de Restauración de Clanes, en el cual tendrás que tener un harén. Ya tienes la atención de Sakura y tienes a Kurumi_ ―Kushina expulsó a Naruto de su mente y el rubio solo pudo escuchar como su madre torturaba a su padre, diciendo que no permitiría que lo volviera un pervertido.

La chica se giró y también guardó un par de Senbon's en su manga, antes de que él se pusiera de pie y se acercara a ella ―Disculpe, señorita.

―Hola, ¿puedo saber qué hacía dormido por aquí? ―preguntó ella ―Es peligroso.

―No hubiera soportado dormir en esa casa ―mintió Naruto. Si ella era realmente la ANBU que salvó a Zabusa, entonces ya hubiera notado desde hace un largo rato la bandana y sabría quién es, él.

― ¿Eres un Ninja? Lo pregunto por tu bandana.

―Lo soy. Estoy entrenándome.

―Se nota que eres fuerte ―alagó ella― ¿Por qué serlo más?

―Para poder proteger a aquellos que me importan ―dijo él― ¿Tiene usted a alguien importante, señorita?

―Sí ―dijo ella ―Un amigo, necesita de unas plantas medicinales y en esta zona hay muchas.

― ¿Deseas ayuda? ―preguntó él, mientras realizaba sellos de manos con una sola mano y ágilmente transformaba los Kage Bushin en moscas, enviándolos con su equipo.

―Por supuesto ―dijo ella sonriente ―Soy Yuki Haku.

―Uzumaki Naruto ―dijo él.

**::::::::::::**

**Puente**

**::::::::::::**

Sakura se giró ―Hola Naru... ―se quedó en silencio y una de sus cejas comenzó a temblar― ¿Alguno de ustedes, es el real?

―Está con la supuesta Cazadora ANBU ―dijo uno de ellos, haciendo que el equipo 7 se tensara ―El jefe dijo que debían de saberlo, desde ahora.

―Yo voy, ustedes continúen ayudando con la construcción y la protección ―dijo Kakashi, mientras desaparecía en un _**Shunshin**_ y ese mismo **Kage Bushin** cometía suicidio, para que el Naruto original, recibiera la información.

**:::::::::::::::**

―Espero que esa persona, se mejore pronto ―dijo Naruto, besando la mano de la chica, la cual se sonrojó y se fue, el original envió Raiton a sus piernas y corrió de vuelta al puente, una vez allí, hizo un resumen de todo y generó más _**Kage Bushin**_, logrando que Tazuna y sus trabajadores, aceleraran la construcción, como no lograban imaginarse ni ellos mismos ― _"Kakashi-Sensei"_ ―le susurró Naruto ― _"Okasan dice, que los ANBU pueden controlar sus emociones, pero esta chica... la ANBU, no parece especialmente malvada, incluso si está del lado de Zabusa"_

― ¿Qué tratas de decir, Naruto? ―preguntó Kakashi.

―Sé que estará en ese mismo lugar, en dos noches ―dijo Naruto ―Deseo poder hablar con ella, tratar de... llegarle, ya me entiende.

―Te entiendo Naruto ―dijo Kakashi ―Sensei era así: trataba de dialogar y luego, trataba de enfrentar al enemigo, ¿algo más en lo que pueda auxiliarte?

―Creo... creo que puedo hacerlo yo mismo ―dijo él― ¿Alguna vez, ha escuchado usted de La Isla Cementerio?

―Una península, cercana a Kirigakure, ¿Qué podrías estar deseando de allí? ―preguntó Kakashi.

―Se dice que Yagura ha ordenado, enterrar a los fallecidos, en mausoleos, de acuerdo a su respectivo clan ―dijo Naruto― ¿Cree que exista alguna forma, de poder reconocer a un Kaguya, usuario de su habilidad de huesos? ―los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron.

― ¿Cómo sabes sobre el Shikotsumyaku? ―preguntó Kakashi asombrado.

―Kurumi-Chan, dijo que la madre de Rikudō se llamaba ōtsutsuki Kaguya, me lo contó, cuando Otosan y Okasan no podían escucharnos, dijo que Kaguya fue la primera usuaria de ese Jutsu y que podía reconocer a cualquier usuario, por la forma tan asquerosa que tomaba su esqueleto, tras la muerte ―dijo Naruto ―Quiero usar un estilo de herrería de las Katanas del clan Uzumaki. Tengo los pergaminos suficientes y...

―Creo que, en esta misma isla, hay un yacimiento de hierro ―dijo Kakashi, Naruto le enseñó un pergamino, que no era solo de los pasos para la herrería y la creación de una Katana, sino que al plasmar algunos de esos sellos, en el hierro aún caliente, este podría adquirir formas o habilidades, según el deseo del herrero y si Naruto tenía planeado la creación de un arma la cual podría cambiar de forma, gracias al Shikotsumuyaku del clan Kaguya... entonces sería una espada como pocas. Fue gracias a los ninken de Kakashi, los cuales desenterraron hierro y con el Kamui de Kakashi, fueron enviados a La Isla Cementerio y trajeron varios huesos de distintos miembros del clan Kaguya, todos esos huesos tenían formas asquerosas, que demostraban que eran justo lo que se les pidió llevar, al enviar Chakra a los huesos, estos cambiaban de forma, volviéndose casi espadas blancas, ¡era justo lo que Naruto quería usar! Empleando a varios cientos de **Kage Bushin**, los cuales no eran la gran cosa, pues Naruto poseía el suficiente Chakra ¡Y más! Naruto podía dar forma a su demencial idea de forjar una espada, que incluso lograra cambiar de forma.

Pasaron dos días y el día previo, al cual sabían que Zabusa volvería a atacarlos, el día en el cual irían al puente, el día previo, Naruto quería ir al mismo lugar, donde se había encontrado con Haku, pero en lugar de eso, encontró una sección del bosque, donde había plantas medicinales, él no era un experto en Iryō-ninjutsu, sería una pérdida de tiempo, pues poseía demasiado Chakra, pero le podrían ser útiles a Sakura.

―Espero que esa persona, se mejore pronto ―dijo Naruto, besando la mano de la chica, la cual se sonrojó, conversaron, comieron de algo que Naruto había llevado para ambos, logrando simpatizar con la pelinegra y contándole algo de su historia, como su padre se sacrificó para salvar la aldea, como lo creyeron a él, culpable por algo que no hizo.

―Yo... nací en Kirigakure no Sato, pero mi madre se trasladó junto a mi padre a Mizu no Kuni, donde aprendí que también poseía el Hyōton del clan de mi madre ―dijo Haku ―Mi madre me pidió mantenerlo en secreto, mientras me entrenaba, pero acabamos por ser descubiertas por mi padre, quien asesinó a mi madre... ―la voz de Haku se quebró ―Por culpa de su Kekkei Genkai ―Sin saber por qué, Naruto la abrazó y la pelinegra se aferró al abrazo ―Luego... mi padre... no. Yo me enfurecí con él, mi Chakra se liberó de una forma... salvaje y el hielo recubrió el suelo, las paredes y el techo, antes de surgir en forma de largos picos, cobrándose la vida de mi padre. Corrí lejos de mi hogar y.… a los 3 años, encontré a Zabusa-Sama.

― ¿No desearías, una vida en la cual no tengas que luchar, sino solo vivir? ―preguntó él, ella asintió, se fundieron en un abrazo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Finalmente, llegó el día en el cual Zabusa estaba de vuelta en el campo de batalla, por desgracia lo descubrieron a causa de la espesa niebla del lugar.

Los cuatro se juntaron.

―Sensei... ¿esto es el **Kirigakure no Jutsu** verdad? ―dijo Sasuke.

―Veo que aun tras a los chicos y veo que ese, aún tiembla ―dijo Zabusa, mientras que Sasuke comenzaba a temblar.

―Tiemblo por la emoción ―dijo Sasuke, varios **Mizu Bushin **aparecieron, pero los **Raiton: Kage Bushin**, de Naruto eran aún más, atacando a los **Mizu Bushin** y al Zabusa original, los **Mizu Bushin** y el Zabusa original, atacaron a los clones de Naruto, resultando el Nukennin electrocutado.

― ¡Maldito Baka, no te metas en mi camino! ―chilló el Uchiha, corriendo hacía donde estaba el Naruto original, mientras este generaba un Rasengan en su mano derecha, al usar su mano izquierda, para no perder el control de Jutsu, al cual le añadió Raiton y Katon, Naruto corrió contra el Nukennin, pero Sasuke realizó sellos de manos― **¡Katon: Bakuhatsu-tekina Hi no Tama no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego Explosivo) **―la esfera de fuego del Uchiha, mandó a volar a Naruto hacía atrás, quemándolo a él y no al Momochi.

― ¡Naruto-Kun! ―chilló Sakura, corriendo hacía su amigo (y maestro), empleando su Iryō-Ninjutsu― **¡Naosu no Jutsu! (Jutsu Curación)** ―exclamó la chica, mientras que el Chakra medico actuaba en el rubio.

― ¡Mocoso idiota! ―gritó Zabusa, casi a punto de matar a Sasuke, con su espada, pero en cambio le dio patada, haciendo que Sasuke incluso escupiera saliva y sangre, siendo mandado a volar, junto a sus compañeros de equipo.

―Gracias ―dijo Naruto, ya recuperado, mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a Sakura y le daba parte de su Chakra ―Vamos por ella ―La Guadaña rompió su camiseta y surgió desde su pecho, permitiéndole empuñarla, mientras que sus compañeros se armaban con Kunai's.

―Tengo la ventaja ―dijo la Kunoichi ―Primero: El agua en el suelo y segundo: los mantengo ocupados ―la Kunoichi enmascarada comenzó a arrojarles Senbons, los cuales el equipo 7 bloqueaba, ellos con los Kunai's y Naruto con la guadaña, realizó el sello del carnero.

― _¿Con una sola mano?_ ―se preguntó Sasuke asombrado, Naruto activó su Sharingan, en busca de descubrir como lo hacía.

― **¡Sensatsu Suishō! (Mil Agujas de Agua Voladoras de la Muerte) **―exclamó la Kunoichi, el agua en el suelo se moldeó, a modo de cientos de Senbon's, los cuales volaron contra los miembros del equipo 7.

―_Piensa en que deseas protegerlos y luego: concentra Chakra en tu espalda, mi amor_ ―le dijo su madre, como si le hablara en su oído ―Muchos Jutsus del clan, se basan en los sentimientos y la proporción exacta de Chakra.

― **¡Uzumaki no Hijutsu: Kekkai Kongo! (Jutsu Secreto de los Uzumaki: Barrera de Cadenas de Diamantina) **―fue como si madre e hijo, lo hubieran gritando al unísono. Las cadenas escarlatas surgieron del cuerpo de Naruto, creándose un domo de cadenas y Chakra, que evitó que salieran heridos.

―Naruto ―dijo Sasuke ―Yo... yo no deseo ser protegido, deseo fortalecerme, deseo hacerle frente a este enemigo.

―Veamos cuánto dura su suerte ―dijo la enmascarada― **¡Makyō Hyōshō! (Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo)** ―el agua que ya estaba en el suelo y distintas esferas de agua, comenzaron a ascender desde el rio y a formar rectángulos de hielo, los cuales pronto formaron un domo, pero la sorpresa de los tres, fue mayúscula, cuando la vieron atravesar un espejo y entonces, su imagen apareció en todos los otros rectángulos.

― **¡Doton: Dochū Senkō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Viaje Submarino Bajo Tierra)** ―exclamó Sakura, la cual salió del interior de los espejos.

Naruto le sonrió a Sakura ―Eres supremamente lista, Sakura-Chan ―la chica se sonrojó, por el piropo del rubio― **¡Doton: Dochū Senkō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Viaje Submarino Bajo Tierra)** ―Naruto también salió de los espejos y realizó sellos de manos.

― ¡Eh, Naruto!, ¿Qué hacemos con Sasuke? ―preguntó Sakura algo nerviosa.

―Dejemos que se enfrente a ella, él solo ―dijo el rubio.

― ¡Naruto! ―dijo algo enfadada.

―Tu proteje a Tazuna, Sasuke y yo, nos haremos cargo ―dijo Naruto, mientras realizaba sellos de manos.

―Ya lo veremos ―dijo la Kunoichi.

― **¡Raiton: Inazuma no Hari no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Mil Golpes Eléctricos) **―exclamó Naruto, mientras abría su boca y arrojaba cientos de esferas eléctricas, hacía el interior del domo de espejos, logrando en el camino destruir varios de ellos.

― _¿Acabas de crearlo?_ ―preguntó Kushina.

―_Tal vez_ ―dijo él con un tono inocente.

Sasuke realizó sellos de manos, mientras esquivaba como bien podía, la Senbon, que le arrojaba su rival, pero no era fácil― **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego de Dragón)** ―el Uchiha escupió un gran torrente de llamas, el cual no fue capaz de derretir los espejos y, en consecuencia, Sasuke fue golpeado y usado como alfiletero por su oponente, quedando en el suelo desangrándose.

―Por lo general, diría que lo dejemos morir solo, desangrandose ―murmuró Naruto ―Pero no es mi estilo ―lo vieron realizar sellos de manos a gran velocidad― **¡Katon: Neppa no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Ola Expansiva de Calor)** ―vieron a Naruto extender sus manos hacía el frente, tocando uno de los espejos y al comienzo, parecía que no había ocurrido nada, hasta que Haku salió de uno de sus espejos, gritando un "maldición, eso duele", solo para que segundos después, los espejos se derritieran en un segundo y Haku se quedara asombrada, ante lo que Naruto había acabado de lograr.

― ¡Haku! ―gritaron Zabusa y Naruto, al ver como Sasuke se había puesto de pie, en un momento inesperado y la había asesinado por la espalda, al enterrarle un Kunai al rojo vivo, calentado con el Katon.

― ¡Raikiri! ―exclamó Kakashi, asesinando a Zabusa. En ese momento apareció Gatō, con sus maleantes, pero aparecieron los habitantes de Nami no Kuni, armados con todo lo que pudieron encontrar.

Fue una batalla larga y no fue sencilla, pero gracias a los Shinobis de Konoha, pudieron ganarla. De entre los fallecidos de Gatō, Naruto destripó a un Kaguya, que casi mata a Sasuke con el Shikotsumyaku, pero alguien le enterró un azadón en la cabeza, Naruto destripó el cadáver, le sacó la piel, los musculos, órganos y se quedó con los huesos del sujeto. Sí que sería muy útil, para los planes de Naruto, pero aun así Kushina solo se lamentó, de haberle hablado a Naruto sobre los pergaminos de herrería de espadas de su padre: Uchiha Yasuko, la idea de Naruto podía ser revolucionaria gracias al arte del Shikotsumyaku del clan Kaguya, una Katana capaz de cambiar de forma y, aun así, le parecía muy peligrosa, era una locura desde su punto de vista.

Ella no sabía si estar orgullosa de cuan buen Shinobi era su hijo y de sus ideas o estar un tanto asustada, de los planes de Naruto para fortalecerse, al crear un arma como aquella.

Volvieron a Konoha, Naruto mandó a un par de Kage Bushins suyos, a la mansión a comenzar el estudio de los pergaminos sobre la forja de espadas y los pergaminos que sus padres (o su abuelo, ya no estaba seguro) habían robado, sobre como forjar espadas especiales. Literalmente había un libro titulado _«Secretos de la Forja de Kirigakure no Sato, forja de espadas Zanbatō de habilidades especiales»_


	6. ¡Examen Chūnnin: El Bosque!

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**06: ¡Examen Chūnnin: El Bosque!**

Durante la semana previa al examen Chūnnin, Naruto pudo aprender el arte de la forma de armas, gracias a Shirasaya Goro, padre de Shirasaya Tenten. Su familia eran tanto vendedores de armas, como forjadores y la joven era miembro del equipo 9, aunque eran más más avanzados que ellos en sus estudios. Gracias al libro que su padre había robado, sobre la Zanbatō y al entrenamiento otorgado por Goro, Naruto se estuvo entrenando con una maza, la cual tenía el mismo peso, que tendría el arma, que entre ambos estaban forjando, Goro quedó fascinado con el plan de Naruto y comprobaron que los huesos podían cambiar de forma naturalmente, casi como si el usuario aun estuviera vivo. Fundieron el metal para la hoja de la espada, para luego moler los huesos y recubrir la hoja con el polvo de los huesos, permitiendo transmitir Chakra y logrando que cambiara de forma a un largo látigo o que, al ser enterrada en el suelo, y enviar Chakra, varias hojas surgieran del suelo, podía usarla como una espada normal (claro, hasta donde una hoja de dicha dimensión se lo permitiera).

**::::::::::::::::**

Maldito fuera Kakashi, por meterlos en ese examen.

―_No puedo creer esto_ ―gruñó Sakura asustada, mientras que iban saltando entre los arboles ―_Superar el examen escrito fue muy fácil, nada más entramos y ya nos están persiguiendo._

―Atrápenlos, que no escapen ―ordenó uno de entre aquella legión de Shinobis que los perseguían. No eran Kage Bushin, eran algo más, pues al golpearlos no se disipaban, sino que volvían a armarse.

― ¡Sasuke, Sakura retrocedan! ―ordenó Naruto, mientras que él realizaba sellos de manos perro, jabalí, tigre, buey, rata y pájaro― ¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Aparición de Fusión) ―exclamó Naruto, arrojando lava desde su boca, sobre los raros Bushin, pero no solo fueron sus gritos y el sonido que hacían al disciparse, sino que los gritos de dos de ellos, uno por el terror, otro se había silenciado al fallecer y un tercer estaba agonizando ―Vamos ―los tres rodearon el lugar y se posaron ante los Ninjas de Ame, quienes les entregaron el pergamino del cielo, el cual agarraron y salieron de allí, con paso rápido, hacía la torre.

En ese bosque, cada dos pasos había problemas (de los grandes), cada dos pasos había más y mayores peligros, era mejor no entretenerse.

Esa fue su intención, hasta que una cobra (cobra, no _serpiente_), devoró a Naruto.

Sasuke, pero sobre todo Sakura, intentaron salvarlo, pero la piel de la cobra era muy fuerte para sus armas y no podían hacerle nada.

Naruto comenzó a sufrir por el ácido de los jugos gástricos de la cobra y comenzaba a ser afectado por su veneno.

―No voy a morir aquí ―gruñó Naruto, mientras que, con su mano derecha, daba forma al Chakra, que estaba reuniendo en la izquierda, para luego manipular el Chakra elemental de Rayo― **¡Rasengan: Raiu! (Esfera Giratoria: Tormenta Eléctrica) **―con el Rasengan eléctrico, salió del interior de la serpiente, viendo que estaba a unos metros de Sasuke y Sakura, quienes combatían contra una rara Kunoichi de Kusa.

―_Ten cuidado, Naruto_ ―advirtió Minato ―_Se trata de Orochimaru. El Hebi Sen'nin._

―_Sí señor_ ―dijo Naruto, mientras sacaba un pergamino y 7 armas salían de su interior― **Ninpō: Kogata-ka no Jutsu (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Miniaturización) **―exclamó, mientras que agarraba las pequeñas armas y las imbuía en **Raiton**, pero antes se acercó furtivamente a su enemiga.

― ¡NO, ALEJATE! ―Gritó Sasuke a la serpiente, arrojándole Shuriken's, haciéndola retroceder, tomándose el tiempo para realizar sellos de manos, cuando su enemiga se lanzó contra él― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego) **―pero en vez de salir como una bola de fuego, salió como una llamarada.

Rápidamente, Naruto se posicionó en otro lugar, detrás de Sasuke― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera de Vacío)** ―exclamó Naruto, dejando ir una esfera de viento de un tamaño monumental.

― _¡Imposible!_ ―pensó la Kunoichi de Kusa, la cual intentó escapar, pero encontró que Sakura estaba clavando un Kunai, se vio rodeada por 5 Kunai's― ¡¿Ató mis pies con hilo ninja?! ―Una esfera de fuego de un tamaño monumental, quemó a su enemiga.

― ¡Hemos perdido el pergamino de la tierra! ―gritó Sakura preocupada.

―Tranquila, Sakura-Chan ―dijo Naruto sonriente, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

―Ya encontraremos otro... ―Sasuke detuvo sus palabras, cuando fue mordido en el cuello, Sakura y Naruto vieron horrorizados, que era esa misma Kunoichi y que en el suelo, solo había una especie de muda de piel.

― ¡Sasuke! ―gritaron ambos, arrojándole Shuriken's, pero Sasuke sujetó firmemente al sujeto con hilo ninja.

Naruto sacó su nueva Zanbatō, cuya forma se asemejaba más bien a una espada europea de doble filo y trató de matar a su enemigo, el cual se deshizo en un Shunshin de lodo y apareció a varios metros de Naruto, escupiendo algo, el rubio y Sasuke activaron el Sharigan y Naruto activó el Kōton, con el cual volvió su brazo de acero, golpeando la espada y causándole una abolladura.

― ¿Tú, acabas de aboyar el filo de MI KUSANAGI? ―Gritó su enemigo furioso, liberando su Chakra.

― **¡Raiton: Jibashi no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Asesinato Eléctrico)** ―exclamó Naruto, alargando sus manos y dejando que los rayos cayeran sobre el sujeto Hebi Sen'nin, el cual comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Sakura ingirió una pastilla de Chakra, aumentando sus reservas tres veces, realizó sellos de manos: _serpiente, caballo, serpiente_, antes de tocar el suelo― **¡Doton: Dosekidake no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra y Piedra)** ―cuatro picos surgieron del suelo, crucificando a su enemigo, o más bien: atravesándole los pies y piernas por dentro, y otros dos atravesando sus muñecas.

― **¡Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Fuego de Dragón)** ―exclamó Sasuke, golpeando a su enemigo a quemarropa, sin que este pudiera moverse. _Buey, liebre, mono, dragón, rata, pájaro, buey, serpiente, perro, tigre y mono_ ― **¡Chidori! (Millar de Aves)** ―el Uchiha corrió hacía su enemigo, le atravesó el pecho y liberó llamas de fuego.

Naruto creó un Kage Bushin― **¡Yōton: Rasengan! (E. Lava: Esfera Giratoria)** ―realizar ese elemento, tomaba demasiado Chakra de Naruto, afortunadamente Kurumi apreciaba a Naruto y reponía su Chakra. ―Miren nada más ―murmuró, mientras agarraba un nuevo pergamino de la tierra, de entre las ropas de su enemigo y se lo entregaba a Sakura ―Tengo el Chakra suficiente, para usar un Raiton: Shunshin y acercarnos a la torre, pero no el suficiente, para llegar hasta las puertas de la misma.

―Vamos ―dijo Sasuke, Naruto colocó una mano en el hombro de cada uno y desaparecieron de allí ―_Ese sujeto..._ ―pensó mientras se movían por los rayos de Naruto ―_De ninguna manera podría haber sido un Gennin, era mínimo Jōnnin, ¿Qué buscaba de nosotros?_ ―los tres aparecieron a algunos metros de la torre, Sasuke cargó a Naruto y sin importarle nada, el Uchiha y la Haruno, corrieron atravesando las puertas y resolviendo un enigma, un poema en una pared, Sasuke y Sakura se miraron y abrieron los pergaminos, invocando a Iruka, quien llamó a Ebisu, quien se encontraba en la torre, para que este llevara a Naruto a una habitación a descansar, tras eso Iruka les explicó a Sasuke y Sakura el significado del poema y les permitió ir a descansar.

Acabaron llegando demasiados Gennin y por las bocinas, se dijo que el día lunes, tendrían lugar una serie de combates preliminares.


	7. ¡Comienzan los Combates Preliminares!

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**07: ¡Comienzan los Combates Preliminares!**

Naruto ignoraba si Sasuke y Sakura se habían dado cuenta antes, pero Kabuto no era un Shinobi ordinario, no estaba en un nivel Gennin, ni tampoco Chūnnin, además de que el aroma de serpiente, estaba impregnado en su piel, por ello lo dejaría al descubierto, realizando sellos de mano a gran velocidad― **¡Katon: Shinseina Hi no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Fuego Sagrado)** ―

exclamó Naruto, arrojando una esfera de fuego de pequeño tamaño.

― **¡Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Cuerno de Agua)** ―

un chorro de agua a presión, salió hacia Naruto y su esfera de agua.

Pero Naruto ejecutó el sello del tigre― **¡Ninpō: Bakuhatsu no Neppa no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Explosión de Calor) **―pero el resultado, no correspondía a su nombre, pues fue una explosión de fuego.

― **¡Suiton: Nami no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Oleaje)** ―exclamó Kabuto, generando desde sus manos un par de chorros de agua, los cuales colisionaron, contra el fuego, que se iba expandiendo, creándose una nube de vapor, de la cual salieron unas cuantas Shuriken's y Kabuto levantó un par de Kunai's de borde curvo, cubriéndose del ataque inicial, pero un Kage Bushin del rubio, le atacó por la espalda, con más Shuriken's.

― **¡Kage Bushin Shuriken! **―exclamó Naruto, arrojando una decena de Shurikens, las cuales pronto se volvieron cientos, siendo Kabuto impactado.

―_No son solo Shurikens_ ―pensó Kabuto sorprendido y sin podérselo creer― _¡Añadió veneno!_ ―ese maldito Jinchūriki, lo había asombrado, finalmente el vapor se fue despejando, dejando ver a Naruto, a menos de un metro suyo, golpeándolo en el estómago con el Rasengan ordinario, haciendo a Kabuto gritar de dolor.

― ¡El ganador es: Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate, los nombres fueron y volvieron, hasta detenerse― ¡Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadō Yōroi!

Sasuke comenzó a caminar, hacía el campo de batalla, pero Kakashi reveló saber sobre el _**Ten no Jūin**_ y le dijo que no debía de usar Chakra o este podría activarse.

Sasuke llegó al campo de batalla enfadado y atacó sorpresivamente a su enemigo, arrojándose contra él y dándole el puño más fuerte que pudo, haciéndolo volar por el aire, Sasuke sonrió y se acercó y trató de esquivarlo, pero fue agarrado por el hombro y su brazo derecho inmovilizado, haciendo que su Chakra fuera absorbido lentamente por Yōroi, haciendo un barrido y dándole una patada en la espalda a su enemigo, elevándolo en el aire, al tiempo que le arrojaba cientos de Kunai's en la espalda, masacrándolo y quedando como el ganador, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Eso hizo enfadar a Orochimaru, pues planeaba que Sasuke usará su obsequio y este activaría SÚ Chakra, al tiempo que le haría desear acercarse a él.

Pero dicho plan había fracasado.

Pero bueno, no importaba, ya tendría otra oportunidad de que Sasuke fuera con él.

― ¡El ganador es Uchiha Sasuke! ―dijo Hayate.

El combate entre Kiba y Kankuro, fue tan rápido, que difícilmente podría ser llamado un combate, pues Kankuro creyó ilusamente, que su oponente le daría tiempo a usar aquello que llevaba en su espalda, pero se equivocó y en cambio le dio el tiempo a Kiba de usar su Jutsu de pose en cuatro patas, de que Akamaru se transformara en un clon de Kiba y de que ambos usarán una técnica de un tornado horizontal, destruyendo el objeto vendado y golpeando fuertemente a Kankuro.

― ¡El ganador es Inuzuka Kiba, tomaremos un descanso! ―ordenó Hayate y todos se retiraron, pero entonces el tablero se activó, dejando ver el próximo combate.

―Tu Hana no Ken y tu Doton ―dijo Naruto, Sakura se giró, lo vio allí, suspiró, Naruto le había ayudado mucho, ambos habían sido prácticamente abandonados por Kakashi a su suerte, pero habían ido entrenándose en secreto, usando los pergaminos de la bóveda Namikaze, la chica asintió. La chica de cabello rosado, vio a Sasuke pasar por su lado, con indiferencia, mientras que Ino, a la lejanía, con Shikamaru y Chōji, la chica y su compañero Akimichi, escuchaban a Shikamaru, quien parecía estar creando una estrategia, pero la Yamanaka, se distrajo con Sasuke.

―No será un combate ―dijo Sakura segura de sí misma, mientras Naruto y ella, iban a comer algo.

― ¿Vas a masacrarla? ―preguntó Naruto, con un tono de burla.

―Sí... pero al mismo tiempo no ―dijo la chica de cabello rosa sonriente, pasándose las manos por el cabello ―Ino... ella está más enfocada en lucir hermosa, para que Sasuke la voltee a mirar, para que él se fije en ella y no presta gran atención a su entrenamiento, de eso estoy 100% segura.

―Perdón por no haberlo notado antes ―se disculpó Naruto, llevando una mano a su cabeza, su amiga le miró confundida ―Pero solo hasta ahora, noto el cambio de ropas, Sakura-Chan ―ella le dio una sonrisa. Llevaba un pantalón deportivo negro y una camisa sin mangas de color rosado fucsia; algo más provechoso para el campo de batalla, que aquel vestido tipo Kimono, que llevaba en la academia y en las primeras misiones.

―Gracias ―dijo ella ―Como ya debes de haberlo notado, intento usar algo más... provechoso para el campo de batalla, no solo para verme bien.

―Somos Ninjas, debemos de pensar primero en la misión y luego en nuestro físico ―dijo Naruto, la chica asintió.

Ninguno de los dos, notó como pronto Sasuke se sintió mareado, pero afortunadamente, Kakashi estaba allí y se lo llevó al hospital.

::::::::::::::::::::::

―Sakura... No imaginaba tener que luchar contra ti ―dijo Ino.

―Fruto del azar ―dijo Sakura, sin tomarle mayor importancia. ―**Bunshin no Jutsu.** ―Dos clones aparecieron a cada lado de la chica, Ino trató de golpear a uno de los Bunshin, mientras empuñaba un Kunai en la otra mano, lista para apuñalar a la real, pero Sakura se sustituyó con el Bushin de su lado derecho e Ino disipó a ambos Bushin.

― _¡Creí tenerla!_ ―pensó asombrada, mientras se giraba, solo para sentir como una aguja Senbon se clavaba en su hombro derecho y recibía un golpe en el cuello, que le sacó el aire de los pulmones.

― ¡Momo! (Melocotón) ―exclamó Sakura, mientras comenzaba a lanzar golpes cargados de Chakra, que Ino no podía esquivar o prever, mientras que Sakura la jalaba para acercarla a ella y seguir golpeándola― **¡Kinmokusei! (Olivo Fragante)** ―cuando supo que Ino estaba por contraatacarla y usar alguna técnica de su clan, Sakura cambió de estilo, atrapando un brazo de su amiga, girando sobre sí misma y usando su cuerpo como palanca, ocasionando que Ino saliera volando, por encima suyo y se golpeara contra el suelo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Qué fue eso, Guy-Sensei? ―preguntó Lee.

―Lo primero lo desconozco. Lo segundo, es un movimiento de un arte marcial llamado Judo ―contestó Guy ―Bien hecho en su entrenamiento, Kakashi.

El hombre de cabello plateado asintió― _"Como ya sabes, Naruto es hijo de Minato-Sensei y Kushina-San"_ ―susurró Kakashi, Guy asintió― _"Naruto vive en la mansión Namikaze y tiene acceso a muchos pergaminos de todas las aldeas, que Sensei robó con el pasar del tiempo" _―los ojos de Guy se abrieron, ¿Sakura y Naruto entrenaban con esos estilos de Taijutsu, creando cada uno, un estilo propio?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ino intentó usar el Jutsu de Cambio de Mentes, pero fue expulsada por Inner Sakura― ¡¿Cómo rayos...?! ―Ino se quedó confundida, al ser expulsada de esa forma y no vio el golpe que Sakura le propinó con su rodilla, en la nariz, hasta que no la tuvo encima, haciendo que la rubia quedara inconsciente.

― ¡La ganadora es Haruno Sakura! ―dijo Hayate, la chica usó un Shunshin, volviendo con sus dos maestros: Kakashi al ser su Sensei de la academia y Naruto al enseñarle a valorarse como una Kunoichi.

―Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Naruto-Kun ―dijo una sonriente chica de cabello rosado, mientras abrazaba al rubio.

―De nada, Sakura-Chan ―dijo él.

El tablero pasó nombres, hasta detenerse.

**Sabaku no Temari vs Shirasaya Tenten.**


	8. Combates Preliminares (parte 2)

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**(N/A: Y yo que creía, que el combate entre ellas dos –Tenten y Temari-, en el Manga sería bueno -_-)**

**08: Combates Preliminares (parte 2)**

Shirasaya Tenten, formaba parte del equipo de Guy, junto a Rock Lee y a Hyūga Neji. Definitivamente, iba con algo de precaución, nadie sabía de qué o de que no, serían capaces los Ninjas de Suna.

―Estoy a 10 pasos de ella... no puedo dejar que se acerque ―pensó Tenten, antes de arrojarle varios Kunai's y preparó algo entre los dedos, su enemiga liberó una onda de viento, que dispersó los Kunai's.

― ¿Es todo lo que...? ―cuando Temari trató de burlarse de su oponente, Tenten usó un Shunshin, poniéndose en frente de su rival y empleó una pequeña Metsubushi: una capsula, la cual encerraba una mezcla de astillas, pimienta negra, harina y a veces, otros polvos finos. Con esto, la chica de cabello castaño, logró que su enemiga fuera cegada, antes de colocarse unas armas, entre los dedos, se les llamaba _puño de acero o manopla_, eran de acero y recubrían los nudillos, haciendo que los puñetazos que le dio la castaña, a la chica de Suna, dolieran y fueran aún más mortíferos, logrando dejarla inconsciente y sangrando de la cabeza, cosa que preocupó a sus hermanos y a su maestro.

―La ganadora es Shirasaya Tenten ―dijo Hayate, los nombres comenzaron a volar en la parte superior. ―Nara Shikamaru vs Tsuchi Kin.

―Y encima... debo enfrentarme a una chica ―gruñó el Nara.

―No te creas tanto, solo por ser un hombre ―le gruñó ella.

―No. No hablaba de eso ―dijo él.

Kin le arrojó algo, que él no pudo ver, pero sí escuchar, esquivó hacía la izquierda, solo para ser impactado en el hombro, por dos Senbon, los cascabeles, que estaban en la punta de los Senbon clavados en la pared, sonaron y Shikamaru, sintió que algo estaba mal, se sentía mareado.

Entre más sonaban los cascabeles, más claro se hacía, que su rival estaba haciendo algo y Shikamaru parecía estar sufriendo de un mareo extraño. Pero solo pasaba, cuando los cascabeles, las mismas clavadas en la pared, sonaban, una y otra vez. Aun así, la fortaleza de Shikamaru era su cerebro, no su fuerza, así que usó su Kagemane y la hizo pasar, por la sombra de los hilos, capturando a su rival y obligándola a rendirse.

::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto, Sasuke estaba sentado en un círculo de sellado, preparado por Kakashi, le bastó al Jōnnin, con tocar el hombro del Uchiha y liberar Chakra, para realizar un sellado de nivel 2, sobre el Ten no Jūin, pero, sin la cooperación emocional de Sasuke, el sello no podría ser mantenido.

―Nada mal, Kakashi ―dijo una voz.

―Orochimaru ―gruñó el Jōnnin, mientras realizaba sellos de manos: Buey, liebre y mono, formando en su mano un cumulo de rayos ―No des ni un paso más. No me importa si eres un Sen'nin, te juro, que si das un solo paso más, voy a matarte.

―Me gustaría verte intentarlo ―dijo Orochimaru, mientras liberaba desde su cuerpo y sin sellos de mano, una ráfaga de Fūton, cancelando así el Raikiri de Kakashi ―No juegues con fuego Kakashi... o podrías cortarte ―dio un paso al frente y el Raikiri apareció nuevamente, en la mano del Jōnnin, pero el Sen'nin no parecía afectado.

―Te lo juro: da un paso más y uno de nosotros morirá ―dijo Kakashi, solo para que el Sen'nin caminara junto a él, liberando su instinto asesino, haciendo a Kakashi, caer al suelo ―Uno de nosotros morirá... estoy enloqueciendo.

Hinata vs Neji.

Sōke vs Bōke.

Neji culpaba a Hinata, por la muerte de su padre. Creía que Hiashi, su tío, el padre de Hinata, había entregado a su propio hermano gemelo a Kumo, donde fue ejecutado.

Por eso mismo, atacó a Hinata con un Jūken, el cual estaba listo para matarla, sin importante si golpeaba un Tenketsu o un órgano.

Hinata, por el contrario, contraatacaba los Tenketsu y siguiendo las reglas básicas del Jūken. Pero ella perdió primero.

― ¡El ganador es Hyūga Neji! ―dijo Hayate, asombrando por la velocidad con la que él le gano a la chica. Kurenai llegó hasta Hinata, pero primero llegaron los Iryō-Nin.

― ¡Último combate! ―avisó Hayate, mientras que aparecían los nombres― ¡Rock Lee de Konoha vs Sabaku no Gaara de Suna!

Lee bajó de un salto, poniéndose en pose de batalla, encontrándose emocionado.

Gaara bajó con un Shunshin de arena, serio y cruzado de brazos, mientras que la arena, realizaba un circulo a su alrededor.

― **¡Dainamikku Entorī! (Entrada Dinámica)** ―exclamó Lee atacando de frente y lanzando una patada al frente, pero la arena del círculo se alzó y formó un escudo― **¡Konoha Shōfū! (Corriente de la Hoja)** ―exclamó, mientras mandaba una patada alta, pero volvió a ocurrir lo mismo: la arena protegió a Gaara. ― **¡Konoha Reppu! (Ráfaga de la Hoja)** ―exclamó Lee, pero era inútil, la arena se alzó, como una ola y él tuvo que retroceder, pero la arena se metió por debajo de sus pies y cayó al suelo, mientras que la arena, por segunda ocasión, intentaba matarlo, pero pudo retroceder girando en el suelo y luego mandando una patada, antes de saltar y caer sobre la estatua de los dedos.

― ¡Lee, quítatelas! ―dijo Guy.

―Pero... Guy-Sensei, usted dijo que era solo una última opción ―dijo desconcertado.

―En este caso, estás protegiendo tu camino Shinobi ―dijo Guy, para el asombro de todos, ambos hablaban de unas pesas, las cuales se quitó y al dejarla caer, causaron un par de cráteres considerables. Lee desapareció, apareció detrás de Gaara, pateando la arena y desapareciendo, una y otra vez, girando alrededor de Gaara y la arena hacía lo mismo.

― **¡Konoha Reppu! (Tempestad de la Hoja)** ―exclamó Lee apareciendo dentro del circulo y pateando en las piernas al pelirrojo, logrando patear a Gaara, Lee apareció debajo suyo― _**"Kage Buyō"**_** (Sombra de Hoja Danzante)** ―susurró y pateó a Gaara en la espalda― **¡Konoha Shōfū! (Corriente de la Hoja) **―para los hermanos Sabaku, era increíble, como su hermano estaba ascendiendo, sin control― **¡Daburu Jitensha Kikku! (Doble Patada de Bicicleta)** ―Lee comenzó a mandar una patada, tras otra, haciendo que su enemigo ascendiera en el aire― ¡Kaimon! (Puerta de la Apertura) ―el Chakra, comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Lee, quien esquivó varios picos de arena― **¡Konoha Gōkiri Senpū! (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)** ―exclamó y pateó a Gaara, con aun más fuerza y haciéndolo ascender aún más, los cuellos de los demás, ya dolían, por mirar― **¡Kyūmon! (Puerta del Descanso)** ―Lee atacó a Gaara por varias direcciones, para finalmente, atarlo con sus vendas― **¡Omote Renge! (Loto Oculto) **―ambos se dirigieron hacía el suelo, a una velocidad que parecía imposible y no parecía que fueran a detenerse.

― "_**Rappu no Sabaku"**_** (Envoltura del Desierto)** ―susurró Gaara y solo Lee pudo escucharlo, haciéndolo abrir los ojos. Golpearon el suelo, causaron un cráter y la piel de Gaara, fue llenado con grietas, Lee tuvo que arrastrarse lejos, nadie notó como la arena viajó por debajo del cuerpo de Lee, parecía adherirse a su ropa. ― **¡SABAKU KYŪ! (ATAÚD DEL DESIERTO)** ―gritó con fuerza y luego, fue el grito de Lee, pero del dolor, mientras que sus huesos se quebraban, por la presión de la arena, todos vieron salir la arena desde debajo de la ropa de un Lee, quien no podía moverse, por culpa de sus huesos rotos ―**Sabaku no Yōroi (Armadura del Desierto)** ―la arena lo recubrió y le permitió salir caminando.

―El ganador es... Sabaku no Gaara ―dijo Hayate.

Inmediatamente después de eso, se dijo cuáles serían los combates de la final y que tendrían un mes de entrenamiento.


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**09**

Gran parte de los calificados, para la ronda final, eran miembros de Konoha, cosa que hacía feliz a Hiruzen.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba en el hospital, uno de los Iryōnnin, revisó al rubio tan rápido como pudo, pero asegurándose de no dejar nada por fuera, no quería al mocoso del Kyūbi, quejándose luego. Tras revisarlo, le dijo que estaba perfectamente y le dejó ir, Naruto asintió y salió del hospital, encontrándose en la puerta, a unas emocionadas Sakura e Ino, las cuales estaban con algunas curas y aún tenían algunos raspones, pero se les veía bien. Pronto, ambas notaron la presencia del rubio

―Hola, Naruto-Kun ―le saludaron al mismo tiempo y se volvieron a mirar, de forma desafiante.

―Hola chicas ―dijo Naruto sonriente.

―Ino, Sakura, Naruto ―saludó Kakashi, los tres Gennin devolvieron el saludo, luego el hombre se fijó en Naruto ―Me alegro que superaras la ronda preliminar, Naruto. Escucha ―el rubio miró fijamente, a su maestro ―Entrenaré a Sasuke, pero no te preocupes, has aprendido a un amplió nivel, tienes un fabuloso control de tu Sharingan, de tu Chakra y has aprendido el Rasengan de Sensei ―Naruto asintió emocionado ―Activa tu Sharingan, por favor ―los ojos siempre azules de Naruto, se volvieron rojos y dos tomoes aparecieron en él.

― _¿A dicho Sharingan?_ ―se preguntó Ino perpleja, para después mirar los ojos del rubio, encontrándose con el Dōjutsu Uchiha― _¿Cómo es posible, que Naruto posea el Sharingan? _―Sakura sonrió, para ella, ese era un triunfo: el saber lo que Naruto podía hacer, algunos secretos, como por ejemplo el Fūinjutsu, el Taijutsu, el Ninjutsu elemental, entre otros, como el Sharingan.

En un comienzo, Sakura e Ino eran mucho más... parecidas y muy, pero muy ingenuas, a ambas y solo se interesaban en Sasuke por ser guapo, pero también, por ser alguien de un clan tan famoso como el Uchiha. Cualquier chica que se convirtiera en su esposa, podría ser famosa, no solo por convertirse en la señora Uchiha, sino por ser la mujer que ayudó a reconstruir a uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha.

Pero Sakura, ella despertó mucho antes. Ella se vio superada por Naruto y Sasuke; más pronto que tarde, ella entendió aquella actitud fría de Sasuke, entendió que no le interesaba ser un galán, no le interesaban las mujeres, pero no por ser gay (o que ella supiera, al menos), sino porque solo le importaba su venganza y la posterior reconstrucción del clan Uchiha, pero, en aquel nuevo nacimiento del clan Uchiha, Sasuke no cuidaría de aquella mujer, como su esposa, sino que la tendría como una criada y como una simple herramienta, para dar a luz, a un nuevo clan Uchiha.

Sasuke ya lo había dicho, durante su presentación al equipo 7.

**Recuerdo**

_(...) ―No es un sueño, es una meta. Asesinar a cierta persona y restaurar mi clan._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Esas habían sido las palabras del Uchiha, a quien no le importaba el trabajo en equipo, ni le importaba la aldea, ni absolutamente nadie. A Sasuke solo le importaba la venganza y, aquella chica que finalmente se convirtiera en la señora Uchiha, no sería jamás, su esposa, solo sería una incubadora de bebes.

Pero Naruto...

Una sonrisa, se formó en el rostro de Sakura.

Naruto era un Gennin muy adelantado, tenía conocimientos que nadie más tenía y se preocupaba por el equipo. De no ser por Naruto, los tres hubieran vuelto a la academia y era cierto, era verdad que durante el primer enfrentamiento contra Kakashi, cada uno había ido por su lado, pero el objetivo del rubio, no era ganarle al Hatake, sino alejarlo y poder hacer equipo con sus compañeros, él SÍ se preocupaba por el equipo, él SÍ pensaba en ellos, en lo mejor para el equipo, incluso si Sasuke no lo hacía.

Naruto se había quedado atrás en su entrenamiento personal, para entrenar a Sakura e incluso le había prestado pergaminos de su familia.

Kakashi no le enseñó aquellos Jutsus Doton, sino que ella había fingido un poco, pero todo ese conocimiento, había sido recopilado por Minato y Kushina, durante la III Guerra Mundial Shinobi, y Naruto, le había confiado su amistad al prestárselos, para alcanzar así, el nivel que Sasuke y él tenían, el Hana no Ken era un Taijutsu de Nadeshiko y, cuando Naruto se los confió, eso solo elevó para Sakura, el valor y la amistad que tenía con el rubio, quien inmediatamente se volvió alguien de suma importancia para Sakura, pues el rubio bien pudo haberla dejado de lado y concentrarse en adquirir su propio conocimiento Shinobi, pero Naruto la consideraba una amiga.

Y Sakura, lo consideraba más que un amigo, más que un maestro. Sakura se prometió fortalecerse aún más.

Naruto merecía una novia que pudiera defenderse por sí misma, una chica que fuera fuerte, que fuera su compañera de combate, no una carga.

Y esa, esa solo podía ser y sería ella: Haruno Sakura.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Al mismo tiempo que Sakura encontraba tantos pros, en su relación... educativa con Naruto, la cual estaba por volverse amorosa; las cosas eran distintas en el hospital de Konoha.

Kakashi llegó a la habitación de Sasuke, quedándose por un instante pasmado, al ver a los ANBU's que había dejado para cuidar de Sasuke, pues temía que Orochimaru pudiera intentar raptarlo, en la noche o algo así. No había conseguido eliminar ese molesto Jūinjutsu, lo había sellado de pésima forma, pues el Fūinjutsu no era lo suyo, solo podía esperar a que el Uchiah despertara, o quizás podría intentarlo él mismo; como sea, el ver a los ANBU's en el suelo, lo hizo precipitarse hacía la habitación, dentro de la misma, estaba Yakushi Kabuto, con un Kunai de hoja curva, muy cerca del cuello del Uchiha, pero un Kunai de Kakashi, hizo que el Kunai extraño, saliera volando de su mano.

**Recuerdo**

―_Cuando enfrenté al pequeño equipo 7... ―murmuró Orochimaru, tocándose el pecho, por el dolor fantasma, que se formó ―Resultó ser, que no eran tan... niños, como yo mismo lo había pensado, no, estaban bastante bien posicionados, en un rango que rosaba el Chūnnin ―Kabuto se veía sorprendid por tales palabras ―Especialmente, Naruto-Kun y Sakura-Chan, ambos exudaban conocimiento de Ninjutsu ―Orochimaru sonrió ―Eran muy buenos y.… mantuvieron la calma, en todo momento. No así con Sasuke, a quien se le veía celoso, del gran dominio de sus compañeros en el Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Bukijutsu... aun si era solo con Kunai's y Shuriken's, pero se les veía muy preparados ―comenzó a reírse, con burla ―Gracias a Sasuke-Kun pude escapar, Naruto estuvo cerca de vencerme, es un digno hijo de Minato y Kushina ―Kabuto se veía asombrado ―Tráeme, a Sasuke-Kun, Kabuto. Le daré el poder que desea, pues su deseo es muy sencillo: tener poder y derrotar a su hermano._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Ser demasiado bueno... a veces trae problemas, que malo que nosotros destaquemos, por encima de los demás, Sasuke-Kun ―le acarició el cabello y sacó un bisturí médico ―Que mal que Orochimaru-Sama se fijara en nosotros dos... ―una aguja Senbon se clavó en un punto, entre su dedo pulgar y su muñeca, haciéndole soltar el bisturí, usó el reflejo de la ventana y vio detrás suyo a Kakashi ―Así que detuviste mi ataque, con un Senbon y encima, desde un punto muerto, ¿eh?... bueno, no se podría esperar menos del alumno de Namikaze Minato.

―No eres un Gennin, ni eres de esta aldea ―dijo Kakashi ― ¿Qué deseas de Sasuke? Según tu respuesta, puedes ser arrestado e interrogado.

―Oh, pero, ¿lo harás? ―preguntó Kabuto sonriente ―No eres más que un gusano.

― ¿Quieres ver de lo que es capaz este gusano? ―preguntó Kakashi, mirando seriamente a su sonriente enemigo, quien arrojó una aguja, contra la bandana del Hatake, quien retrocedió sangrante y adolorido, intentando extraer la aguja, pero siéndole imposible. ―Eres el hijo del jefe de Iryōnnin's del hospital, lo que te dio la posibilidad de entrar en el edificio ―la sonrisa de su rival, le dieron todas las respuestas necesarias, a las preguntas no realizadas― ¿Trabajas para Orochimaru?

―Para el mejor postor ―dijo Kabuto, sin detectar un pequeño tic en su oreja.

―Lo tomaré como un sí ―Kakashi atacó con Taijutsu, mientras que Kabuto extendía sus manos y luchaba con las manos abiertas, en un comienzo Kakashi no entendía nada, pero no podía confiarse, pues su rival estaba deteniendo sus ataques y lo atacaba, con un estimo similar al Jūken Hyūga.

―No pensaste que sería tan fácil distraerme, ¿o sí? ―pero no fue Kabuto, sino un Kage Bushin de Kakashi, parado en la puerta, deteniendo el avance de un ANBU, el cual fue rápidamente reducido, con una llave al brazo y cuyos brazos fueron atados con hilo ninja.

Kabuto abrió su boca, liberando una nube violeta, sobre Kakashi, haciéndolo disipar su Kage Bushin, Kakashi se lanzó contra él o al menos, esa fue su intención, pues cayó al suelo inconsciente ―Dokugiri (Niebla Venenosa), soy un Iryōnnin, intenta no olvidarlo, buenas noches... Hatake Kakashi ―luego, abrió la ventana, para que el aire despejara la niebla y realizó un único sello de mano y le retiró la máscara de oxígeno a Sasuke, pero primero, esperó a que su Jutsu anterior se despejara ―**Iryōnnin-Pō: Ai Dokuso no Jutsu (Arte Ninja Medico: Jutsu Toxina Índigo)** ―desde su boca, liberó una nueva nube, pero ahora era azul y para colmo, la liberó justamente sobre el rostro de Sasuke, haciéndolo aspirar, una gran cantidad de dicha sustancia, antes de colocarle al Uchiha rápidamente, su mascarilla de gas, mientras que Kakashi se retiraba.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

El mes pasó lentamente, Sakura le enseñó a Ino el Hana no Ken. Luego de que la chica de cabello rosa, convenciera a la rubia de entrenar con ellos.

Ino les enseñó a Naruto y Sakura el _**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente)**_, aunque Sakura quería desestimarlo, Naruto pronto entendió el auténtico uso de ese Jutsu, pues era útil para pasar desapercibido en el entorno enemigo, sin embargo y recopilar información. Ino, viendo cuan atrasada estaba, con respecto al Uzumaki y a la Haruno, trajo pergaminos desde su hogar, enseñándoles el _**Shindenshin no Jutsu (Transmisión y Cuerpo y Mente)**_, en pocas palabras, un Jutsu Telepático, un Jutsu al cual ambos, le veían un mayor valor.

Naruto le enseñó a Ino la Caminata sobre el Agua, también le prestó pergaminos de **Doton**, directamente desde la mansión Namikaze y tuvo la intención de enseñarles a ambas, una de las ramas del legendario Kenjutsu Uzumaki, pero ambas se negaron y al final, los tres se entrenaron en un nuevo arte marcial: el Kobudō, uno en el cual hacían falta unas armas llamadas Tonfa, las cuales eran muy económicas de comprar, en la tienda de armas de la familia Shirasaya.

Siendo que, gracias al entrenamiento de sus padres y Kurumi, Naruto había adquirido un entrenamiento y una comprensión aun mayor, de las armas Shinobi y de la forma de usarlas, además de su maestría en el Kage Bushin, Naruto podía entrenar usando un ejército de clones, repartiéndolos por distintas áreas: Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu (que era supremamente difícil de usar).

Su madre sonreía, mientras veía en Sakura, a un maravilloso prospecto de esposa, para su hijo. Esto lo comprobaba, cuando ella, se estuvo entrenando en Iryō-Ninjutsu, a espaldas de Naruto e Ino y les curaba, una y otra vez, pues a ambos rubios, les gustaba enfrentarse en Taijutsu o Ninjutsu.

Aquel, resultó ser otro de los intereses de Naruto, pero pronto el rubio vio que él poseía demasiado Chakra, como para usar Iryō-Ninjutsu.

Kushina y Minato, sonreían y veian los pensamientos de su hijo, cuando algo se le metía al rubio en la cabeza, no se lo sacaba y siempre podía lograr lo que se proponía.

**De esta forma, Naruto entrenaba para las finales y entrenaba a sus amigas.**


	10. Movimientos dentro de Konoha

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**10: Movimientos dentro de Konoha.**

Mientras que los Gennin, se preparaban para las finales, una reunión estaba ocurriendo en la oficina del Consejo Shinobi. Antes de esa reunión de emergencia, el rostro de Hiruzen fue adornado por una sonrisa, cuando recibió peticiones de Yugaō, Guy, Kakashi y el propio Jiraiya, para entrenar a Naruto, así mismo, varios ANBU's reportaron los entrenamientos de Naruto, Sakura e Ino, cerca de la mansión del Yondaime, pero dichos ANBU's demostraron no ser ciegos, ellos pudieron unir varios puntos y dedujeron que la guadaña de Naruto era un arte Uzumaki y, por su apariencia física, Naruto solo podría ser rubio y Uzumaki, en caso de ser el supuesto hijo fallecido del Yondaime Hokage y Uzumaki Kushina.

Actualmente Hiruzen, Jiraiya, el Consejo del Hokage, el Consejo de Clanes y el Consejo Civil, estaban reunidos, por algo casi tan importante como los exámenes Chūnnin.

―Como le comentaba antes, Sensei ―decía Jiraiya asustado ―Sabaku no Rasa, fue asesinado hace casi dos meses, no hemos podido determinar su muerte, ni quien se hace pasar por él. Por otro lado, he descubierto que tiene tratos con Orochimaru y que él, es el líder de Otogakure no Sato.

―Orochimaru... creando una aldea, cuyos Ninjas se especializan en usar el sonido y haciendo tratos con Rasa, solo para que este le traicione... ―eran las palabras del líder del clan Nara ―Que raro, que estos tratos se detuvieran, justo cuando nuestro tratado con ellos, ha mejorado y hemos comenzado a intercambiar mercancía.

― ¿Dices, que, gracias a nuestro envío de mercancías, los tratos se detuvieron? ―preguntó Aburame Shibi.

―Estaban en una mala situación económica ―especificó Shikaku ―La envía de nuestros alimentos, plantas exóticas para ellos y telares, bien pudo haberles auxiliado en su economía.

―Con los tiempos de paz que corren, no es raro que los Damiyō envíen un 50% de los recursos o incluso, un 40% ―dijo Tsume, la líder del clan Inuzuka.

―Aun así ―murmuró Danzō ―Aquí hay algo raro, no solo los raros tratos con Otogakure, sino la situación económica de una aldea aliada... Jiraiya, ¿sabes a que se debe?

―Orochimaru fue a Suna y les propuso una alianza, para invadirnos ―dijo Jiraiya ―La alianza salió mal, pues nosotros les auxiliamos con su comercio, los tratos de invasión fueron detenidos y Orochimaru asesinó a Rasa.

― ¿Asesinó a un usuario de arena, en medio del desierto? ―preguntó el asombrado líder de la familia Jūjō, una familia de acaudalados comerciantes de la aldea y miembro del Consejo Civil.

―No lo haría él hecho solo ―dijo Kakashi ―Yakushi Kabuto, lo ayudó ―nadie notó el leve escalofrió, que recorrió la espalda de Danzō ―Es un espia, el cual no solo ha servido a nuestra aldea, al ser un huérfano, sino que ha servido a otras aldeas, pero se ha aliado a Orochimaru.

―Kakashi, reúne a los 7 líderes ANBU, quiero escuadrones vestidos de civil o de Chūnnin/Jōnnin, repartidos por toda la aldea y alerta, todo el tiempo ―ordenó Hiruzen, para luego mirar a los líderes de clanes.

Hiashi realizó una leve venia ―Sumaremos a algunos de nuestros shinobis, a las áreas de vigilancia o las áreas más desprotegidas estratégicamente, Hokage-Sama ―todos los líderes de clanes estuvieron de acuerdo.

Hiruzen miró hacía los líderes de clanes ―Quienes tengan invocaciones, quiero que el día del torneo, estén preparados, lo mejor que se pueda, para contener cualquier intento de las serpientes de Orochimaru. La reunión se cierra ―todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir ―Neko ―la ANBU de cabello morado apareció y se arrodilló, ante su líder ―Busca a Uzumaki Naruto, cerca de la mansión de la familia Namikaze, utiliza tu autentica identidad, demuestra que su madre te entrenó y entrénalo en Kenjutsu.

―Hai, Hokage-Sama ―dijo Neko feliz, mientras desaparecía en un Shunshin.

Se mordió el dedo derecho, realizó los sellos de manos necesarios y estrelló su mano contra el suelo― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó Hiruzen, invocando a un mono, específicamente un Tamarino león dorado ―Remo, necesito que busques a Jiraiya. Dile que la aldea será atacada durante el Torneo de la final, que puede dejar de buscar a Tsunade, por ahora. Además, dile que tiene mi permiso para entrenar a Uzumaki Naruto y que, si Naruto logra convertirse en Chūnnin, diré la verdad, sobre su familia ―Remo asintió y desapareció en un Shunshin, mientras que Hiruzen desaparecía en un Shunshin e iba a su oficina― _¿Sería una buena idea, atacar Otogakure o Suna?_ ―varias ideas pasaron por su mente, hasta detenerse en una, frunció el ceño levemente ―Hebi ―un ANBU con mascara de serpiente, apareció ―Avisa a quien debas avisar, quiero que 5 de los mejores rastreadores ANBU, en Kaze no Kuni, quiero que busquen el aroma del Yondaime Kazekage, quien ha sido asesinado ―los ojos del ANBU se abrieron, por tal noticia, eso era malo ―Debemos de encontrarlo, debemos encontrar pruebas de que alguien lo emboscó, pero que obviamente no ha sido Konoha... y devolverlo a su aldea ―Hebi asintió, tenía a varios ANBU's en la mente, para esta misión.

Quizás.

Solo quizás, está bien podría ser, su misión más importante.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Yugao llegó vistiendo su uniforme ANBU, encontrándose conque Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino y Uzumaki Naruto, estaban entrenando ante la mansión Namikaze. Claramente, Naruto sabía de sus orígenes, aunque la propia Konoha no lo supiera, o se encontrara enceguecida por la idea de que solo era el niño-Kyūbi; los Gennin detuvieron su entrenamiento se giraron para mirarla.

―Un placer conocerte, Naruto-San ―dijo ella sonriéndole ―Soy Uzuki Yugao, fui una alumna de tu madre, Uzumaki Kushina.

―Eran un equipo, junto con Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui ―dijo Naruto, aquello asombró a Yugao, mientras que él hacía un sello de mano― ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! ―la ANBU dio un salto hacia atrás y levantó sus manos, demostrando que estaba desarmada.

―No deseo pelear, Naruto-San.

―Yo tampoco ―dijo él suavemente ―Pero hay algo, que debes saber ―apoyó su mano en el hombro del Kage Bushin y un aura se Chakra lavanda florar, recubrió a Naruto y luego al Kage Bushin, el cual comenzó a temblar, mientras que su cuerpo y rostro se hacía borroso, crecía en tamaño, su cabello se volvía rojo y se alargaba, le crecían caderas, pechos y trasero. Yugao se llevó una mano a su boca, sin poder creerlo, que veían sus ojos ―Shinigami-Sama, tomó solo... dos tercios de las almas de mis padres y lo que restaba de sus almas, están dentro de mí, ellos me han entrenado.

―Entonces, Yugao-Chan ―dijo Kushina sonriente― ¿Has venido para entrenar a Naru-Chan en Kenjutsu?

―Hai, Sensei ―dijo Yugao.

―Bien, comiencen y dense prisa, el tiempo está corriendo ―ordenó Kushina, mientras se disipaba, Minato solo negó con la cabeza, antes de disiparse él también, permitiendo que Yugao y Naruto comenzaran el entrenamiento de Kenjutsu, aunque era algo que Naruto y Kushina, ya habían estado haciendo, desde que Naruto forjó esa espada suya.

Ese mismo día, tras enseñarle a Naruto varias Katas del estilo de Kenjutsu del ANBU, Naruto quería emplear el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, pero Kurumi le otorgó su contrato, haciendo que las Kitsunes se doblegaran ante Naruto, por ser él, su protegido y su novio, no solo Kushian y Minato, lo habían entrenado, sino que ella había dado varias técnicas para el Uzuken, le había enseñado Genjutsu y le había enseñado varias cosas, así que para ella, ellos eran pareja, aunque claro, debían de formalizarlo, algo que a Naruto le hacía sonreír, pues para él, Kurumi era más que solo una criatura encerrada dentro de él, para él ella era casi su primera amiga y era su maestra.

:::::::::::::

Dos noches después, el novio de Yugao, Gekkō Hayate, fue descubierto por el Sensei del equipo de Suna y por Kabuto, entre ambos, comenzaron un ataque contra el Jōnnin, quien casi no se veía con posibilidades de...

― **¡Fūton: Shinkūha no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Ola del Vacío) **―gritó alguien, el combate se detuvo, solo para que varias hojas afiladas de viento, cortaran a Kabuto y al Sensei de Suna.

―Uzumaki Naruto-Kun ―dijo un sonriente y aun sangrante Kabuto.

― ¿Un Uzumaki? ―se preguntó el Sensei de Suna.

―Yakushi Kabuto-Chan ―se mofó el rubio, haciendo enfadar al de cabello gris, mientras que Naruto soltaba algunos papeles diminutos, los cuales eran llevados por el aire, antes de aparecer frente a Kabuto y un Kage Bushin, ante el Sensei de Suna― **¡Nami no Uzu! (Oleaje del Remolino)** ―exclamó el original, arrojándose contra Kabuto, agarrándole la cabeza por detrás y estrellando su nariz, contra su rodilla, haciendo que Kabuto retrocediera adolorido― **¡Kogane no Uzu! (Remolino Dorado)** ―lo alzó del cuello, con una mano y le dio dos golpes en el rostro, golpeó su estómago, antes de mandarle una patada, que lo tumbó al suelo, mientras sacaba un Kunai de metal negro, creado con su Kōton y lo enterraba en el costado de su rival.

― **¡Yoake no Uzu! (Amanecer del Remolino)** ―Baki no tuvo forma de esquivar o detener el combo de puños, que mandó Naruto contra él, primero un puño recubierto de viento, que le cortó la mejilla, luego uno de rayos que le electrocutó a la altura del estómago, un puño de fuego en el pectoral izquierdo y un puño de acero, que casi le quiebra la columna, mandándolo al suelo.

―Mal.… maldito seas... Naruto-Kun ―dijo Kabuto, mientras se ponía de pie y se iba curando.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad ―Déjame adivinar, ¿estás usando el In'yu: Shōmetsu? (Destrucción Yin: Curación de Lesiones) ―Kabuto lo miró sorprendido, antes de sentir como su propio Chakra lo quemaba y detenía su curación ―El Kunai, estaba recubierto por Chakra de Kyūbi, así que actuará como veneno, en un cuerpo no preparado para mantenerlo.

― _¿Ese mocoso, es el Jinchūriki, del Kyūbi?_ ―se preguntó Baki asombrado y algo asustado.

Se escucharon gritos detrás de ellos y tres zorros llegaron, mientras que tres ANBU's de Ne lucían con arañazos y mordiscos por sus cuerpos. ―Los ANBU's de Danzō jamás hablarán ―sentenció Naruto, antes de crear un Kage Bushin, sin sellos de manos, ni humo, mientras arrastraba a uno y desaparecía con él, en un Shunshin, llevándoselo a algún paraje desconocido. ―Baki-San, vaya a buscar a Hokage-Sama, mis Kitsunes han espiado la reunión que ha ocurrido recientemente y los ANBU's de Hokage-Sama, han descubierto algo que usted debe saber ―el Jōnnin de Suna tembló ligeramente, mientras que veía a Naruto acercarse a su compañero de Oto, pero decidió hacerle caso a Naruto e irse de allí, cuando un Kage Bushin lo instó a irse, decidió no delatar al mocoso, decidió saber qué quería de él, tanto el chico, como su Hokage.

―Maldito seas, Naruto-Kun ―gruñó Kabuto.

Naruto le sonrió y formó el sello del carnero― **¡Kekkai Fūinjutsu: Kuroi Oberisuku! (Jutsu Sellado de Barrera: Obelisco Negro)** ―los papeles que Naruto había soltado antes, ahora tenían sentido, el viento que sopló fue Fūton y ahora, cuatro pergaminos diminutos, estaban posicionados en distintos lugares y levantaron una barrera con forma de obelisco ―Solo yo, saldré de esta barrera, Kabuto ―el espía gruñó y sus manos generaron dos filos de Chakra.

―Chakra no Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra) ―dijo el espía, mientras sonreía y miraba fijamente a su rival ―Es un Iryō-Ninjutsu, el cual es usado para realizar incisiones y disecciones, muy precisas en ciertas operaciones, el bisturí de Chakra, puede hacer cortes en el interior del cuerpo, sin generar una herida abierta y así, se limita la infección.

―Vamos a jugar, Kabuto ―dijo Naruto sonriente y la sorpresa del espía fue inmensa, cuando Naruto generó dos afiladas hojas de Raiton.

―Claro, un alumno de Kakashi. No es inusual, pensar que no conocerías el Chidori, siendo el Raiton uno de tus elementos ―dijo Kabuto, antes de lanzarse contra su enemigo, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa y le atravesó, a la altura del hombro, solo para que Naruto se transformara en agua― _¿__**Mizu Bushin**__?_ ―se preguntó sorprendido, mientras que el agua se electrificara y él fue electrocutado.

El Naruto original, estaba por encima de la barrera piramidal, usando Chakra en los pies, para sostenerse en la superficie de su barrera― **¡Suiton: Ageshio no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Marea Creciente) **―el agua comenzó a aumentar, hasta dejar un espacio muy pequeño, impidiéndole a Kabuto maniobrar y ya había intentado usar **Jutsus Suiton**, para destruir la barrera, pero era inútil ―**Raiton no Yari (Aguja de E. Rayo)** ―uno de sus dedos fue electrificado y generó una diminuta hoja de rayos, al ingresarla al agua, permitió la electrificación del agua y del propio Kabuto, hasta dejarlo inconsciente, suspiró, se deshizo del agua y luego, cargó a Kabuto, directo hacía su hogar.

O más bien, hacía el sótano de la mansión Namikaze. Planeaba torturar al idiota y descubrir lo que pasaría ahora, que Suna no les auxiliaría. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, sí, los zorros eran muy buenos espías.

Mientras tanto, en la torre del Hokage, los ojos de Baki se abrieron cuando la carta escrita, firmada y sellada por los Consejeros del Kazekage, los Líderes de Clanes y los Consejeros Civiles. El cadáver de Sabaku no Rasa, acababa de ser reconocido. Pero en cuanto al falso Kazekage, aún no se había realizado ninguna clase de movimiento, luego de ser reconocido como Orochimaru, el Hebi Sen'nin.

Una carta secundaria, decía que los Consejeros, estaban dando la voz a todos los Shinobis, pues iban a aliarse con Konoha y contraatacarían a las tropas de Otogakure no Sato, con tal de hacerlos desaparecer, por y para siempre.


	11. Torneo Final Invasión

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**11: Torneo Final + Invasión.**

Kabuto se presentó ante Orochimaru, estaba muy preocupado.

― ¿Así que Naruto-Kun, tiene el contrato de los zorros y ha descubierto nuestros planes? ―preguntó Orochimaru.

―Eso me temo, Orochimaru-Sama ―dijo Kabuto preocupado ―Además de que pidió a Baki ir a la oficina del Hokage. ¿Qué haría, si somos traicionados por Suna, en estos momentos, Orochimaru-Sama?

Orochimaru permaneció en silencio, por algunos instantes. Instantes, que para Kabuto, fueron casi años ―Ve a Umi no Kuni y dile a nuestro querido Tōno, que necesitamos las herramientas ninjas, que ha estado fabricando para Otogakure, para el final del mes.

―Hai, Orochimaru-S... ―Orochimaru desapareció en un Shunshin de hojas, antes de que Kabuto terminara de asentir, el Iryō-Nin se permitió sonreír, antes de agarrarse el costado y encontrarse con que su herida había sido abierta nuevamente.

**Recuerdo**

_Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad ―Déjame adivinar, ¿estás usando el __**In'yu: Shōmetsu**__?__** (Destrucción Yin: Curación de Lesiones) **__―Kabuto lo miró sorprendido, antes de sentir como su propio Chakra lo quemaba y detenía su curación ―El Kunai, estaba recubierto por Chakra de Kyūbi, así que actuará como veneno, en un cuerpo no preparado para mantenerlo._

_Fin del Recuerdo_

(...) ―Maldito seas... Naruto-Kun ―gruñó Kabuto, tras recordar las palabras del rubio y desapareció también en un Shunshin, necesitaba curarse.

**Mansión Namikaze. **_**Paisaje Mental de Naruto.**_

En esos momentos, Naruto miraba fijamente a su madre, no podía hacer nada más, que mirarla fijamente, mientras era regañado por ella. ― ¿Por qué le dijiste a Kabuto, que era Chakra de Kurumi-Chan?

―**Estaba mintiéndole** ―dijo Kurumi, apareciendo ―**Es un veneno artificial, el cual el propio Naruto generó, usando varias flores y plantas, de distintas partes de la aldea.**

Naruto suspiró ―Le dije que era su Chakra, para alterarlo. Descubrirá las toxinas, cuando ya sea demasiado tarde, mientras intenta extraerse el supuesto Chakra. Además, gracias a ti, puedo identificar plantas y flores venenosas y tengo una serie de armas envenenadas, gracias a varias plantas, tales como: Andrómeda japonesa, tejo japonés o árbol del grano japonés. Solo las usaría en contra de enemigos sumamente... Lo siento, debo despertar ―recibió un asentimiento de su madre, padre y.… novia Kitsune, mientras se desvanecía. Era Sakura, entregándole, una caja de armas doradas: Kunai's, Shuriken's, un par de Tantō's y una guadaña con cadena. ―Gracias, Sakura-Chan.

La sonrojada chica de cabello rosado, miró al rubio― ¿Por qué pedirlas doradas? ―no era su única pregunta, pero sí aquella que tenía de primera, en la lista de curiosidad, sobre esas armas.

―Porque estas... no serán armas normales ―dijo Naruto, en eso aparecieron varios clones, todos traían diversos objetos, algunos traían líquidos en recipientes de cristal, otros traían algunas plantas y flores ―Por favor, llévenlos al laboratorio del sótano ―todos obedecieron ―Mandé a que me trajeran plantas y pétalos venenosos. Algunos de ellos trajeron veneno de serpientes, veneno de avispones gigantes que habitan Hi no Kuni, veneno de ciertos escorpiones y pétalos de flores las cuales son venenosas, voy a entremezclar varios venenos y a rociar estas armas, con dichos venenos.

Una emocionada Sakura, comenzó a hablarle de los venenos que conocía e incluso, viendo los distintos venenos, le indicó como combinarlos y así mismo, iba creando antídotos, cuando un confundido Naruto le preguntó, como conocía de antídotos, se sonrojó y admitió que había estado tomando clases de Iryō-Ninjutsu en el hospital.

Así, pasaron los últimos días del mes y llegó el gran día.

¡El día del gran torneo!

El primer combate, debería de haber sido entre Sabaku no Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke, pero este no apareció y pronto, se dio paso al segundo combate― ¡Shirasaya Tenten de Konoha y Sabaku no Temari de Suna! ―dijo Hayate.

Ellos eran dos tipos distintos de Ninja: Tenten era más aguerrida, atacaba de frente.

Temari, daba la apariencia era más una estratega, esperaba el momento indicado para atacar.

Así que Tenten inició el ataque, usando uno de sus pergaminos y arrojándole 3 Fūma Shuriken's, estas fueron evitadas por Temari; gracias a que consumió un par de píldoras de Chakra, la chica de cabello rubio, esquivó las Shuriken's, al tiempo que usaba su abanico y arrojaba una cuchilla de viento, Tenten corrió hacía un muro, lo escaló con chakra en sus pies y saltó, la cuchilla por poco y la podría haber decapitado, a juzgar por la marca que dejó en concreto solido, al mismo tiempo que las Shurikens, volvieron a ir contra la rubia de Suna.

Tenten se permitió sonreír y realizó sellos de manos― **¡Doton: Baku Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra Explosiva)** ―un muro de tierra, surgió y fue colocado entre la rubia y las Shuriken's― **¡Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Escondrijo Bajo Tierra) **―Tenten desapareció bajo la tierra, finalmente las Shuriken's entraron en contacto con el muro, la pobre chica, tuvo suerte de aun estar viva, pues fue golpeada por metralla de piedras diminutas.

― ¡Código Azul! ―exclamó un Iryō-Nin, mientras entraban en el lugar y se llevaban a la chica.

― "_Código azul"_ ―susurró una asustada Sakura, todos le miraron ―Yo...

―Estuviste entrenándote en el hospital, lo sabemos ―dijo Ino divertida, fingiendo estar cansada de las palabras de la chica de cabello rosado. ―Continua.

―Un código azul, significa que la víctima tiene menos de un 20% o un 30%, de salir con vida ―dijo Sakura.

― "_Es malo para ambos lados"_ ―dijo Naruto, mediante el Jutsu de telepatía, aprendido de Ino, durante ese mes― _"Malo para nosotros, pues somos aliados de Suna y ellos lucharían a nuestro lado en el exterminio de Otogakure y malo para Orochimaru, al ver a una Kunoichi de tal nivel, lastimada en el primer encuentro"_

― "_Esto quizás cause que Orochimaru decida atacar antes, hay que estar atentos a eso"_ ―avisó Ino.

― "_Ustedes no están en el torneo chicas"_ ―dijo Naruto― _"Vayan tras los atacantes, mátenlos o déjenlos inconscientes, entre menos enemigos, mejor para nosotros"_

― ¡Hyūga Neji de Konoha vs Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha! ―dijo Hayate.

Ambos, llegaron al campo de combate.

―Ríndete, el destino me ha escogido a mi como el...

― **¡Raiton no Yari! (Lanza de E. Rayo) **―exclamó Naruto, mientras generaba rayos, uno en cada mano y los arrojaba contra su rival, haciendo que este tuviera que saltar, para esquivar sus ataques.

―No importa lo que intentes, el destino ya me... ―pero Naruto ya no estaba ante él, sino detrás suyo, haciendo que Neji activara su Byakugan, viendo a Naruto con su Sharingan activado― **¡Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō! (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)** ―cuando finalizó el ataque a los Tenketsu de Naruto, decidió darle un golpe final en el corazón, pero eso hizo que el **Raiton Kage Bushin**, se disipara y él fuera electrocutado, al tiempo que salía volando, ¿hacía Naruto?

― **¡Shiro no Uzu! (Remolino Blanco)** ―exclamó Naruto, saltando, girando sobre sí mismo y dándole una patada a su rival, que lo mandó a volar, contra un muro, haciendo que este se agrietara.

Neji miró asombrado a su rival, mientras se ponía de pie ―_Primero usa un Jutsu Raiton, luego usa un Kage Bushin elemental y ahora logra darme una patada... _―se giró brevemente para ver la pared que había agrietado ―_Es fuerte y es un gran estratega del ataque sorpresa_. ―miró a Naruto y frunció el ceño. Había estado recabando información, información que, al parecer, era falsa. Según lo que él tenía, Naruto contaba con un Taijutsu de estilo callejero, pero ese tal... Uzuken, claramente era todo lo contrario.

Naruto arrojó varias Shurikens hacía Neji, quien preparó el Kaiten― **¡Shuriken Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Múltiples clones de Sombra Shuriken) **―exclamó Naruto, haciendo aparecer cientos de Shuriken's.

― **¡Hakkeshō: Kaiten! (Ocho Trigramas: Palma Retorno del Cielo)** ―exclamó él, girando sobre sí mismo y haciendo que las Shuriken's volaran lejos de él.

― **¡Ninpō: Kaze no Ningyōtsukai: Arashi no Me: Kyūin! (Arte Ninja: Titiritero del Viento: Jutsu Succión: Ojo del Huracán)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras realizaba sellos de manos, causando que el aire producido por el Jutsu de Neji, cambiara de dirección y en vez de obedecer al Chakra de Neji, para expulsar lejos de él las Shuriken's, ahora giraba en sentido contrario, siendo el Chakra reemplazado por viento el cual Naruto comandaba, asombrando a Temari, causando que la chica tuviera estrellas en los ojos, ante tal suceso, pronto las multiples armas, ingresaron en el Kaiten, hiriendo a Neji― ¡! ―susurró Naruto sonriente, mientras que ocurría una explosión.

**::::::::::::::::::**

―Etiquetas explosivas ―murmuró Orochimaru/Kazekage, sorprendido ―Ese es un control del Fūton, que ya varios de mis Jōnnin desearían poseer, un Gennin asombroso, Hokage-Dono.

―Arigatō, Kazekage-Dono ―dijo Hiruzen sonriente, mientras que varios sellos se activaban en el lugar, pero Orochimaru no lo notó. Detrás de los guardias de Orochimaru, surgieron de la pared dos ANBU's, los cuales decapitaron a dos de los guardias.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

― "_Solo..." "solo eres..."_ ―susurraba― ¡SOLO ERES UN DEMONIO, EL CUAL FUE ABANDONADO POR UNA PUTA QUE NO QUERÍA TENER QUE HACERSE CARGO DE TI!

Naruto frunció el ceño, no escuchó como sus padres y la Kitsune, le decían que no cayera en el juego del Hyūga. Retrocedió, mientras que un Kage Bushin aparecía a su lado― **¡Katon: Yagura no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Pedernal Yagura)** ―exclamó el original, arrojando desde su boca, una chispa dorada minúscula.

― **¡Fūton: Kaze-Kyū Chō ōgata no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Esfera de Viento Colosal)** ―exclamó el clon.

Pronto, era una bola de luz dorada, volando hacía Neji, provocándose una explosión, que hizo caer el muro, asustando a todos por el destino del Hyūga. Pero este estaba vivo y en brazos de Guy.

Kurenai estaba siendo amenazada por el filo de la guadaña de Naruto y Azuma por el filo de su Katana.

― ¡EL GANADOR ES UZUMAKI NARUTO DE KONOHA! ―Gritó un asustado Hayate.

―Dame un motivo, para no apretar el agarre en mis armas ―ambas armas fueron recubiertas de viento y chispas eléctricas― ¿Saben qué elemento se forma, al fusionar Raiton y Fūton? ―no tuvo respuesta.

―Él no sabe nada sobre tu madre, Naruto-San ―dijo Kurenai asustada ―No.… no puedes culparlo, por sus palabras ―ambas armas desaparecieron de los cuellos de Kurenai y Azuma.

―Ojisan, que esto no vuelva a pasar ―gruñó Naruto enfadado ―Al próximo, lo mataré.

El combate entre Shikamaru y Kiba, fue muy rápido. Shikamaru, engañó a Kiba, dándole una ventaja al Inuzuka y permitiéndole usar el **Shikyaku no Jutsu (Jutsu A Cuatro Patas)**, pero justo cuando deseaba atacar, Shikamaru usó su **Kagemane** y le hizo rendirse.

― ¡En vista de que Uchiha Sasuke no ha aparecido...! ―avisó el Hokage.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En otra parte de la aldea, estaban varios Shinobis de Suna, usando Fūton, al tiempo que Sakura usaba algunos Jutsus Doton auxiliándolos e Ino usaba los Jutsus mentales de su clan, causando bajas inmensas en los Shinobis de Otogakure.

» ¡Uzumaki Naruto, enfrentará a Sabaku no Gaara!

― ¡¿Qué Naruto-Kun tendrá que enfrentarse a quién?! ―chillaron unas incrédulas Ino y Sakura.

― **¡Doton: Sando no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Sándwich)** ―exclamó un furioso Kabuto, causando que dos placas de tierra, surgieran del suelo.

― **¡Ninpō: Doton: Shinsen no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: E. Tierra: Jutsu Temblor)** ―exclamó Sakura, golpeando el suelo y causando que los Ninjas de Oto, que aún seguían con vida, tras el ataque de las chicas, perdieran el equilibrio, haciéndoles tropezar.

― **¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente)** ―exclamó Ino, mientras que Sakura salía de allí― **¡Zankūkyokuha! (Extremas Ondas Decapitadoras)** ―Ino golpeó con un dedo, el arma sónica del Ninja.

― ¡Oh, no! ―gritó un asustado Kabuto, mientras que aquel escuadrón de Otogakure, era eliminado de la faz de la tierra, por culpa de las ondas sonoras, que solo dejaron una mancha de sangre.

Ino volvió a su cuerpo, Sakura y ella chocaron las manos y agarraron de entre los cadáveres, cada una, un arma de esas. Podrían serles útiles en algunos minutos, cuando ocurriera el ataque.

―Ino, ven a ver esto ―le llamó Sakura.

―Hola, chicas ―dijo una voz femenina, ambas se giraron.

Ino la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa ―Hola, Anko-Sensei. Hemos descubierto que los Ninjas de la aldea de Orochimaru, están planificando una invasión contra la aldea.

―Estas tropas solo fueron cerca de 13, pero las otras parecen tener unas 4 docenas, cada tropa ―dijo Sakura preocupada.

―Buen trabajo, chicas ―dijo Anko ―No se preocupen, hay varios escuadrones ANBU, dando vueltas por la aldea, pues temíamos que esto ocurriera, originalmente también seriamos atacados por Suna, pero ellos descubrieron que Orochimaru, mató al Kazekage y ahora, son nuestros aliados en esta misión. Buen trabajo diezmando a las tropas, pero dejen que nosotros nos ocupemos ―las chicas asintieron y se fueron de allí.

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

― **¡Katon: Jigoku no Konran no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Desastre del Infierno)** ―exclamó Naruto, abriendo la mano derecha y dejando ir una esfera de fuego escarlata.

Exclamó Gaara― **¡Fūton: Daitoppa no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Ruptura)** ―ambos Jutsus iban a colicionar y sería un gran problema para Naruto, el esquivarlo.

― **¡Ninpō: Kaze no Ningyōtsukai: Kaze no Unten (Arte Ninja: Titiritero del Viento: Conducción de Viento) **―para asombro de todos, Naruto giró sobre sí mismo, mientras que el fuego, creaba una figura la cual lo rodeaba y luego, salía contra Gaara.

― **¡Suna no Tate! (Escudo de Arena**) ―exclamó Gaara, cubriéndose a tiempo, pero eso no evitó que el fuego golpeara con fuerza la arena, cristalizándola.

Naruto realizó sellos de manos― **¡Fūinpō: Tsukinukenai Hikari no Piramiddo no Jutsu! (Arte de Sellado: Jutsu Pirámide de Luz Impenetrable)** ―el suelo sobre el cual ambos estaban parados, se volvió de Chakra dorado y luego, cuatro muros triangulares los cubrieron.

Orochimaru apretó los dientes, no tenía ni idea de qué podría estarle haciendo un mocoso maestro del Fūin...

No.

¡ESO NO!

― **¡Kongō Fusa! (Cadenas Selladoras de Diamantino)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras capturaba a Gaara, con sus cadenas, cosa que evitaba que el Bijū surgiera ―Gracias, Kurumi-Chan ―dijo Naruto, al sentir como sus reservas de Chakra, eran recargadas a tope, levantó la camiseta de Gaara y gruñó, siendo su madre, su padre y él, expertos en Fūinjutsu, consideraban una basura lo que tenía Gaara en su cuerpo. Aunque eso explicaba mucho.

―No te preocupes, Sochi ―dijo Minato ―El Kongō Fusa, evitará el escape del Ichibi, mientras realizas los cambios de su Fūinjutsu. No podemos usar el Shiki Fūin, pues Shinigami pediría un alma a cambio y es posible que mueras ―los cuatro suspiraron.

―Creo que aún podemos trabajar sobre el suyo ―dijo Kushina ―Naru-Chan, usaremos tu sangre y algunos pergaminos en blanco que sé, que tienes ahora mismo en tus bolsillos, primero usas fuego para volverlos cenizas y luego agua, para tener algo similar a tinta y, finalmente, usarás Chakra para que se adhiera ―Naruto hizo lo ordenado por su madre, siguiendo cada indicación, tachando algunos Kanjis en el Fūinjutsu de Gaara, con los propios. Kurumi y Minato, estaban que no cabían en su asombro, ante lo que veían hacer a Kushina y Naruto, sobre aquel sello, que ni siquiera podía considerarse como tal. Esto era casi como encerrar una caja fuerte, dentro de una más grande y la segunda caja fuerte, encerrarla en una bóveda. ―Y está listo.

―Kai ―Naruto hizo caer la pirámide y solo se vio a Gaara en el suelo.

Orochimaru dio la orden, pero no pasó nada.

Segundos después, sus tropas (ya mermadas por los ANBUs, Sakura e Ino) aparecieron en el campo de batalla, pero las tropas de Konoha, estaban preparadas desde antes y, para auxiliarlos, llegaron las tropas de Suna.

Orochimaru, trató de encerrarse junto a Hiruzen y matarlo, pero Sakura asesinó a Tayuya con un Jutsu Doton y, además, por culpa de aquella toxina de Naruto, Kabuto no podía moldear Chakra, los restantes miembros de la elite de Otogakure, formaron una barrera menos poderosa, solo entre ellos tres, dando inicio al combate entre Orochimaru e Hiruzen, pero de alguna forma, Jiraiya entró en el sellado, para auxiliar a su Sensei, teniendo ambos que combatir contra Orochimaru, quien era apoyado por el Nidaime y Shodaime Hokage.

Naruto aunque estaba algo exhausto, empleó su conocimiento en Fūinjutsu y deshizo la barrera, como si fuera papel humedecido, cosa que solo aumentó la ira de Orochimaru, pues ya no contaba con su Kusanagi, la cual anteriormente había sido destruida por Naruto.

Kakashi y Sasuke llegaron, solo para ver que estaban en medio de una invasión, apoyados por Suna.

Orochimaru se distrajo con el Uchiha, el Sandaime no desaprovechó la oportunidad y arrojó un **Katon: Gōen no Jutsu (Katon: Jutsu de la Gran Llama)**, para el asombro del Hebi Sennin, Hiruzen y los Tres del Sonido, el Jutsu explotó sobre Orochimaru, malhiriéndolo de gravedad y obligándolo a usar su muda de piel, cosa que solo causó la disminución de su Chakra.

Al lado de Hiruzen estaba Jiraiya, quien tenía la mano extendida y detrás de él, estaban dos escuadrones ANBU, enfrentándose a Hashirama y Tobirama, poniendo a los Shodaime y Nidaime en aprietos.

Con un movimiento rápido, usando un **Raiton: Shunshin** y un **Kage Bushin**, Kakashi despojó a ambos Hokage's de los sellos que tenían aderidos a sus nucas, haciéndolos conscientes de lo que ocurrió y haciendo que el Nidaime se fuera, mientras que el Shodaime buscó otro lugar para posarse.

Pronto eran Kakashi, Guy e Hiruzen, contra Orochimaru, quien no podía escapar, pues Jirōbō y Kidōmaru fueron asesinados por Hayate y Baki, al tiempo que un escuadrón ANBU de Suna colocaba otra barrera, alrededor de Orochimaru, para que no escaparan.

Sakon/Ukon, escaparon, junto con un número muy reducido de usuarios de algún Jūinjutsu de Orochimaru... los próximos 5 del sonido.

Orochimaru, acabó liberando un veneno, la barrera tuvo que ser deshecha, para auxiliar al Hokage y a la pareja Jōnnin, permitiendo el escape de Orochimaru.

Pronto, se realizaron los recuentos de daños y fallecidos.

Solo una ANBU de Elite de Otogakure, fue capturada. Tenía el cabello rubio, piel blanca casi pálida y sus ojos estaban cerrados.


	12. En Búsqueda de la Tercera Sen'nin

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**12: En Búsqueda de la Tercera Sen'nin.**

Orochimaru había huido malherido, sus Shinobis de elite habían sido masacrados (excepto Sakon/Ukon), y su espía e Iryōnnin personal: Kabuto, estaba casi peor.

Actualmente, estaban ocultos en una isla, en medio de Umi no Kuni, estaban sin Shinobis a su disposición, su Iryōnnin estaba sufriendo víctima de un veneno desconocido, que le impedía casi moldear Chakra, ambos estaban postrados en camas y.… algo le había hecho su Sensei, pues en su piel estaban naciendo escamas.

Aquello resultaba ser profundamente doloroso. Pero, el pensamiento de poder hacerse con el cuerpo de Sasuke, lograba aliviar su dolor, al menos un poco. Era como un placebo profundo, que lograba acercarlo, al menos un poco al Nirvana. ―Ese maldito Jinchūriki... todo esto tiene que haber sido obra suya ―gruñó Orochimaru. ―_De alguna forma, alguien... alguien comunicó a Sunagakure todo. Seguramente Hideki, ya estará muerto _―pensó en su Jōnnin, que estaba suplantando al Daimyō de Kaze no Kuni.

―Orochimaru-Sama ―dijo Kabuto, quien estaba trabajando en el laboratorio, pero ahora, estaba ante el Sen'nin, el cual casi parecía desvanecerse en su camilla― ¿Qué desea hacer? ―ninguno de los dos sabía cómo detener los síntomas que estaban sintiendo. Orochimaru se quedó en silencio.

Un silencio que duró casi cuatro minutos. ―Kabuto ―dijo el Sen'nin ―Debes... debes de conseguir llegar hasta la base que teníamos en Numa no Kuni, allí en el laboratorio, deberías de encontrar los cuerpos de... unos gemelos, ambos tienen el cabello blanco, fueron buenos y leales sujetos de prueba, con algo de suerte podremos usarlos.

―Hai, Orochimaru-Sama ―dijo Kabuto, listo para partir.

―Espera ―dijo Orochimaru, poniéndose de pie.

―Orochimaru-Sama, digame que desea, que necesita ―dijo Kabuto preocupado por su maestro.

―En la biblioteca, dentro de la caja roja, extrae ese pergamino y aprende de él ―dijo el Sen'nin ―Ese Kinjutsu, es lo que me ha permitido burlar a la muerte por tantos años ―Kabuto asintió y fue hasta la biblioteca, donde estuvo rebuscando, casi dos horas, trajo el pergamino y se veía asombrado ―Así es, Kabuto. Debes aprenderlo. Debes aprender el **Fushi Tensei (Reencarnación del Cadáver Vivo)**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

De vuelta en Konoha, gracias al trabajo en conjunto de los Chūnnin, Jōnnin y ANBU de Konoha, trabajando al paralelamente con los Jōnnin y Tokubetsu Jōnnin de Sunagakure, pudieron masacrar a las fuerzas de Otogakure, luego de ser engañados por Orochimaru.

En esos momentos, estaban los Consejeros del Hokage, el Consejo Shinobi y el Consejo Civil, todos en una reunión de suma importancia, para el futuro de la aldea.

―Necesitamos de un nuevo Hokage ―dijo Shikaku.

―Eso es fácil ―dijo Koharu ―Danzō. Danzō será un gran Hokage, para estos tiempos oscuros, que están sobre nosotros.

― ¿Tiempos oscuros? ―preguntó Inoichi ―Desde el final de la III Guerra Mundial Shinobi...

― ¡Esa paz ya no existe! ―gritó Homura furioso ―Esa paz fría ya no existe. Ya no existe, gracias a este ataque a traición de Sunagakure. Ellos se hacían llamar nuestros aliados y se han atrevido, a aliarse con Orochimaru y a atacarnos.

―Debemos demostrarle a Suna, lo que ocurre cuando traicionan a Konoha ―apoyó Danzō.

Tsume tomó la palabra. ―Tal cosa como la decisión de una declaración de guerra, solo puede ser tomada por el Hokage en turno y nosotros, carecemos de uno, gracias a Orochimaru.

―Así mismo ―dijo Hyūga Hiashi ―No estamos en guerra inminente, por lo tanto, el Consejo Civil y ustedes, los Consejeros sobran.

― ¡¿De qué están hablando?! ―gritó Danzō furioso, esta reunión no iba como él quería, pues se estaban alejando del punto central de la reunión: nombrarlo a él, como el Godaime Hokage.

Hiashi tomó el mando, ese era su lugar, pues no solo era líder del clan Hyūga, sino que era un licenciado en leyes de la más alta categoría ―El artículo 7 de las leyes de Konoha, dice explícitamente: «En caso de la falta de Hokage, en un evento de post-guerra o invasión, El Consejo de Clanes tomará el mando de la aldea, hasta tanto un nuevo Hokage, sea puesto en el lugar del anterior» ―los ancianos y los Consejeros Civiles se quedaron helados, un calmado y sonriente Aburame Shini, les entregó el libro de leyes y así lo decía ―Por lo tanto, les pedimos que salgan de la sala, ahora mismo ―los siete civiles y los tres consejeros, salieron de la sala, mostrándose furiosos.

―Gracias por eso, Hiashi ―dijo Chōza ―Un poco más, y tendríamos los muros manchados de sangre, pues estaba a punto de matarlos.

―Yo también ―apoyó Tsume, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Kuromaru ―Ahora: ¿Qué debemos de hacer, con respecto a nuestra falta de Hokage?

―Descuiden ―dijo un calmado y centrado Nara Shikaku, quien miró hacía una esquina oscura ―Ya lo he pensado. Jiraiya ―el Gama-Sen'nin surgió de entre las sombras ―Deseamos pedirte, que tomes el manto del Godaime Hokage.

―Gracias Shikaku ―dijo el hombre de cabello blanco ―Pero eso es algo, que no podría hacer. Yo no sirvo para dar órdenes, sino para espiar. Puedo asegurarles que las restantes aldeas, no planean dañarnos. Kusa, Taki y Ten, dependen de nosotros económicamente. Sin embargo, hay algo más: existe una organización compuesta por varios Nukennin de elite, se hacen llamar Akatsuki y son preocupantes ―todos asintieron ―Les propongo algo: Permítanme ir en busca de mi compañera Senju Tsunade, ella podría ser una grandiosa Hokage.

―Ve ―dijo Shikaku ―Y lleva a quien quieras o necesites. Debemos de conseguir un Godaime Hokage, en la mayor brevedad. Como líder de las fuerzas Shinobi, ante la falta de un Hokage, necesito que todos los clanes, me presten algunos miembros, cerraremos las fronteras en la mayor brevedad posible, necesitaré miembros de todos los clanes, para fortalecer las fronteras y la aldea, tanto por dentro como por fuera, no solo será colocar Chūnnin's, Jōnnin's y ANBU's a diestra y siniestra, sino algo mayor. Carecemos de un Hokage, debemos de evitar toda clase de intento, por ser tomados con la guardia baja de inmediato ―todos asintieron.

Shikaku actuó raudo y veloz.

**::::::::::::::**

Sakura finalmente se quejó ―Llevamos 3 días buscando a esa mujer, Jiraiya-Sama.

―Ella tiene razón Jiraiya-San, ¿Cómo sabes que Tsunade, al menos está en este país? ―fue la pregunta de Naruto.

―Estamos siguiendo su rastro, Naruto ―dijo Jiraiya ―Me temo, que mi red de espionaje, está en medio de algo más... complicado. ¿Ven a las personas enfadadas, fuera del casino? ―ambos jóvenes asintieron ―Ella suele hacer esto: va un casino, juega, pierde, obtiene deudas y...

― ¿Su compañera va de un país a otro, recolectando deudas y malviviendo? ―preguntó Sakura asombrada.

―Tsunade... ella perdió mucho durante las primeras dos guerras, perdió a su novio y a su hermano, casi la misma semana ―dijo Jiraiya ―Solo el hecho de estar en guerra, le permitió a Tsunade seguir mirando hacia el frente y seguir combatiendo, pero entonces... fuimos nombrados Sen'nin, el Daimyo dijo que tendríamos favores especiales, como abandonar Konoha cuando quisiéramos. Yo, lo hice para darle forma a mi red espía, Orochimaru para sus nefastos experimentos y Tsunade... ―agachó la cabeza, solo un segundo ―Casi podríamos llamarlo deserción, pero ya que era una de nosotros, una Sen'nin, nadie lo vio como traición.

**:::::::::::**

El grupo estuvo buscando a la Kunoichi, pero antes de poder encontrarla, la rubia Kunoichi y su alumna de cabello negro, estaban ante Orochimaru y Kabuto, ambos habían logrado tomar a los clones de Uchiha Shin y los habían modificado, para que fueran adultos, aun así, varios síntomas aún seguían allí, o al menos así era para Orochimaru, pues no supo con qué lo atacó su Sensei; pero tendría que haberlo atacado con algún tipo de Kinjutsu, algo que él no vio, pero algo le hizo, pues varios síntomas extraños estaban apareciendo en sus cuerpos: la piel escamada, estaba pasando a ser espinosa y era un dolor insoportable, era aún peor al concentrarse en los brazos del Hebi Sen'nin.

―Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Orochimaru ―dijo Tsunade.

―Así es ―dijo Orochimaru ―Verás, debo de venir arrastrándome hasta ti, para pedirte un favor.

―_Sus latidos están acelerados, su rostro presenta síntomas de fatiga y fiebre, sus brazos están vendados_ ―pensó Tsunade, realizando un veloz diagnóstico.

―Tsunade-Sama... ya debes saber de qué se trata ―murmuró Kabuto, quien estaba fatigado. Solo... fatigado.

―Ya no soy una Iryōnnin, deberás de encontrar a alguien más, Orochimaru ―dijo Tsunade.

―No hay nadie que pueda curarlo excepto tu ―dijo Kabuto rápidamente.

―Permíteme darte algo extra ―dijo Orochimaru ―Permíteme devolverles la vida a Dan y a Nawaki ―los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron, demostrando incredulidad ―Una mejora abismal del Shiki Fūin y del Edo Tensei, una fusión de ambos Jutsus, gracias a esto ―de entre sus ropas extrajo algo.

― ¡Eso es...! ―murmuró una incrédula Tsunade.

―Exactamente ―dijo Orochimaru sonriente ―Directo desde el templo de máscaras del clan Uzumaki, la máscara del Shinigami.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

―Naruto, permite que te enseñe un Jutsu... ―dijo Jiraiya, arrojándole un globo de agua, solo para escuchar un "Splash", eso le hizo girarse― ¿Eh...? ―Jiraiya abrió los ojos asombrado, al no poder creer ver la esfera de Chakra perfecta, haciendo que el Gama Sen'nin abriera la boca, sin poder creerlo― ¿Que...? ―no podía creerlo― ¿Cómo...? ―la esfera de Chakra azul cían, pronto se volvió azul zafiro, siendo rodeada por rayos, ¡Rayos controlados!

― **¡Katon: Rasengan! **―dijo Naruto sonriente, antes de que la esfera pasara de ser azul zafiro, volviéndose un núcleo negro, con un anillo de fuego rojo ―Y... ―Jiraiya se desmayó, al ver el _**Yōton: Rasengan**_.

Un rato después, llegaron con un sujeto quien hizo una apuesta, usando unos dados: un numero par y les diría donde estaba Tsunade, un impar y no diría nada, pero gracias a Kushina, supieron que el resultado fue impar, Sakura gruñó y tocó ligeramente el suelo con el pie, dando un numero par, para su asombro, pues los dados tenían un truco y así ganaba siempre: al elegir un número impar... pero bueno.

―Fue hacía el norte ―dijo el sujeto, con eso siguieron su camino.

―Jiraiya-San ―dijo Sakura ―Naruto-Kun y yo tenemos cierta deficiencia en una rama ninja, ¿podría ayudarnos?

― ¿De qué rama Ninja hablamos, Sakura-San? ―preguntó Jiraiya, preparado para cualquier cosa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¿Qué harás si curo tus brazos? ―preguntó Tsunade.

―Destruiré Konoha ―dijo él. Dejando a Shizune incrédula.

― ¡Tsunade-Sama su hermano y mi tío... ellos jamás le perdonarían eso! ―dijo Shizune.

―Callate ―ordenó la mujer, haciendo que la pelinegra retrocediera ―Dame hasta hoy al atardecer, para obtener una respuesta a consciencia. Nos veremos en la entrada del sur.

―Bien ―dijo Orochimaru, mientras que ambos desaparecían en un Shunshin.

Pasaron dos horas y ahora mismo, ambas mujeres estaban ante Jiraiya y dos Gennin de Konohagakure.

―Jiraiya ―murmuró la mujer, genuinamente asombrada ―Esto parece casi el día de los reencuentros.

―Orochimaru estuvo aquí ―aseguró él, ella asintió con un aire desafiante ―Tsunade, Orochimaru tiene su propia Kakure Sato, Otogakure no Sato, para ser más específico. Asesinó a Sabaku no Rasa y durante el examen Chūnnin, hizo que Suna y Oto invadieran Konoha, afortunadamente Suna descubrió sus planes, pero nada nos preparó para el ejercito de Nukennin que él mismo consiguió, por sus propios fines. Asesinó a Sensei y el Consejo de Clanes de Konoha, ha decidido que seas tú, quien obtenga el título de Godaime Hokage.

―Imposible... no acepto. No puedo ―dijo Tsunade, con una sombra de pena y culpa, sobre sus ojos. ―Jugar a ser Hokage... solo un tonto que desea morir pronto... ―Naruto se puso de pie.

―Vinimos, lo intentamos y no logramos nada ―sentenció el chico ―Vamos Jiraiya, estamos perdiendo el tiempo, además... a simple vista, se nota que hace mucho que no lucha con todas sus fuerzas y Jutsus, si las historias son verdaderas... ―ahora captó la atención de Tsunade ―Seguramente desde hace mucho que no ha curado a nadie, los heridos morirán si pasa más tiempo, así que me haré cargo, junto a los restantes Iryōnnin en la aldea, Sakura-Chan e Ino-Chan ―les dedicó una sonrisa a todos ―Sabes bien, que nosotros estamos bastante avanzados. Vamos.

―Jiraiya, ¿Quién es el chico?

―Soy tu nieto ―dijo el chico ―Soy Namikaze Naruto. Hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina ―los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron y los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas ―Soy tu nieto y por consecuencia, tátara nieto de Hashirama y Mito.

Minato trató de advertirlo ―_Naruto-Kun, enfrentarte de esta forma a Okasan es..._

―_Obachan ha perdido su espíritu de lucha, ha perdido mucho, lo sé. Pero aún puede encontrar un algo, por lo cual luchar_ ―contestó Naruto.

―El Shodaime y el Nidaime... ambos murieron sin cumplir sus sueños, no sigas ese camino, Naruto o puedes morir.

―Hashirama-Ojisama murió dándole vida a su sueño, el sueño de fundar una aldea, en la cual las personas vivieran en paz ―dijo Naruto ―Tobirama-San, fundó el ANBU para que protegieran la aldea desde dentro y fundo a los ANBU-NE, para salvar a la aldea de peligros mayores. Sarutobi falleció salvando a la aldea de Orochimaru y Otosan falleció protegiéndola. En fin, aún tenemos buenos Jōnnin's capaces de obtener el título.

―Naruto... ―dijo Jiraiya ―No hay nadie más que pueda lograrlo.

―Sí, claro ―dijo Naruto burlesco. ―Cualquiera podría llegar a ser un buen Hokage, con tal de que no tengamos a alguien que no puede ponerse en pie, luego de una perdida... si Obachan toma el mando de Konoha, en menos de un mes, estaremos en la miseria.

―Tienes una lengua afilada, Naruto ―dijo Tsunade, poniéndose de pie ―Igual que Mina-Chan ―una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, Naruto y Minato físicamente, eran muy similares ―Si logras darme un golpe, volveré con ustedes y me convertiré en Hokage y, además, te daré este collar ―lo levantó, para que el rubio lo viera.

Shizune le miró horrorizada― ¡Tsunade-Sama, eso es...!

―Solo un collar ―gruñó ella, mientras abuela y nieto, salían del restaurante y ella lo señalaba, antes de sonreír con suficiencia ―Solo usaré un dedo para vencerte. Si logras hacerme un único rasguño, se acabará y vol... ―Naruto ya no estaba frente a ella― ¿Por dónde...? ―se giró y retrocedió.

― ¡Bien hecho, Naruto-Kun! ―dijo Sakura feliz, al ver a su novio atacando a su abuela.

Tsunade retrocedía, mientras Naruto avanzaba hacia ella, empleando el Uzuken, pero al mismo tiempo, realizando una variación del mismo, al emplear en una mano su guadaña y en la otra la Zanbatō que el propio Naruto forjó, gracias a las notas de su abuelo materno y al padre de Tenten.

― ¿Tsunade-San ha perdido, no es así, Jiraiya-San? ―dijo Sakura feliz.

―Sí Sakura ―dijo Jiraiya sonriente ―Aun no se ha dado cuenta, de que está en un Genjutsu. ―Naruto se permitió sonreír y avanzar hacía Tsunade, mientras empleaba un sello el cual tenía en su muñeca, sacando un pote de tinta y un pincel, antes de quitarle la camiseta de tipo kimono que tenía, haciendo que Jiraiya de sangrara.

― ¡¿Naruto, qué crees que estás haciendo?! ―gritó Sakura furiosa y celosa, al ver a su novio desnudando a la Sen'nin― ¿Estás sellándola? ―preguntó, al ver mejor el pincel sobre el vientre de la mujer.

―Exacto ―dijo Naruto, tras finalizar su trabajo y volver a colocarle la chaqueta ―Kai ―la mujer salió del Genjutsu ―Solo fue un Genjutsu, Obachan.

―Tsunade-Sama ―dijo Shizune acercándose a ella ―Naruto-San, la ha sellado, pero desconozco con qué ―la rubia se levantó la camisa.

― ¿Qué es esto, Naruto? ―preguntó confundida.

―Algo que me permitirá tener cierto control, solo para que no escapes de tus obligaciones como Hokage ―contestó el rubio, haciendo suspirar a la rubia.

―Un Fūinjutsu de tipo Seigenjutsu, ¿eh? ―dijo sonriente y orgullosa, mientras se quitaba el collar ―Kushina-Chan estaría orgullosa.

―Eso espero yo ―dijo Naruto sonriente.

―Bien, admito mi derrota y admito mi puesto como Godaime Hokage ―dijo ella ―Sin embargo, aún no podemos irnos ―todos la miraron ―Orochimaru y su asistente cuatro ojos, aún están aquí en este pueblo, debemos detenerlo, Jiraiya.

―Supongo que tienes razón ―dijo él.

―Orochimaru dijo que lo buscara en la puerta del sur, al atardecer ―contestó ella ―Los Senju somos muy buenos, en ciertos aspectos, pero jamás en Genjutsu o Fūinjutsu ―miró a su nieto ―Eres de temer, Naru-Chan ―el rubio se quedó con la boca abierta, los demás comenzaron a reírse de él.

― ¡Oh, vamos Obachan! ―gimió el rubio, mientras recibía un abrazo de su novia de cabello rosado.

El resto de la tarde, estuvieron planificando una forma de vencer a Orochimaru, para asegurar su derrota total, pero los planes fueron mandados al diablo, cuando Tsunade dijo tener una idea y nadie pudo sacarla de dicho plan, así que Jiraiya, Shizune, Naruto y Sakura, planificaron ir a modo de apoyo y atacar al Hebi Sen'nin, y al cuatro ojos, solo cuando Tsunade se viera en desventaja.

Era una estrategia de combate básica, que aprendían en la academia: alguien distraía al enemigo, haciendo de señuelo y los demás contraatacaban.

_**(N/A: Y Sí, por si ya no tenía suficiente con un Naruto en parte Uzumaki-Uchiha, ahora es para colmo un Senju, aunque eso no significa que, de la nada será dios, no, aun es un mortal)**_


	13. Los Problemas no se acaban

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**13: Los Problemas no se acaban.**

―Tsunade... ―dijo Jiraiya, ambos estaban en un bar ―Quiero dejarte algo en claro. Si llegas a hacer algo en contra de Konoha, algo que pueda poner a la aldea en cualquier tipo de peligro, te mataré ―pero la mujer solo siguió bebiendo, sin importarle las palabras del Sen'nin. ―Sé que te preocupas por la aldea, a tu propia forma...

― ¡Deja de aleccionarme! ―gritó ella.

Estaba atardeciendo y el momento de la reunión se acercaba. Shizune, Jiraiya, Naruto y Sakura, estaban en distintos puntos del lugar de la reunión, todos llevaban _Sellos de Ocultación de Chakra_.

― "_Naruto, Sakura"_ ―dijo Shizune― _"Permítanme hablarles de algo"_ ―el rubio y la peli-rosada miraron a la pelinegra― _"Por favor, no hablen como si conocieran, lo que es perder a alguien cercano a ustedes"_

― "_Estás olvidando, algo importante Shizune-San" _―dijo Sakura de forma fría.

― "_Elegimos ser Ninjas, nacimos en aldeas con la posibilidad de ser simples aldeanos y como Ninjas, es nuestro deber vivir y morir por el Kunai o la Katana"_ ―murmuró Naruto.

― "_No se equivoque, Shizune-San"_ ―susurró Sakura― _"Perdí a mi padre en el ataque de Kyūbi y a mi madre durante la invasión, aun así, aquí sigo"_.

―Sanaré tus brazos y tú... no destruirás Konoha.

―Hecho ―dijo él, con una sonrisa ―Debo continuar, con mis experimentos. Kukuku ―Orochimaru comenzó a levantar sus brazos, lentamente.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Kurenai intentó encerrar a Itachi en un Genjutsu, pero este usando su Sharingan, se lo devolvió y atacó con Taijutsu, mientras que Kurenai trataba de retroceder y concentrarse, para atacarlo una vez más con Genjutsu, solo para recibir una patada, que la mandó a volar.

―_Maldición..._ ―pensó la Jōnnin ―_Kushina-Sensei..._ ―estaba adolorida, el golpe había sido muy fuerte― _¡Tenía usted razón! _―estando Asuma enfrentándose a Kisame y con Kurenai con la vista nublada a causa del dolor, no le permitieron ver como Itachi repartía varios sellos, en varios árboles.

El Fūinjutsu era casi ilimitado, no era solo sellar un Kunai en un pergamino o crear una barrera, sino que, al usar ciertos Kanjis, permitía incluso ser usado de las formas más... imaginativas.

**Recuerdo**

―_Kurenai-Chan ―habló la Jōnnin, a su Gennin ―No estoy en contra de que decidieras especializarte en Genjutsu y, además, eres superior a mí, en Shurikenjutsu, pero estarías en desventaja en contra de usuarios del Taijutsu y Ninjutsu y lo sabes. ¿estás segura, de no querer al menos, tener un par de técnicas de Ninjutsu o Taijutsu? ―la Gennin suspiró._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Kurenai se hizo a un lado, pero eso no evitó que la bola de fuego explotara y la quemara.

―_Estás acabada, Kurenai_ ―dijo Itachi ―_Nunca podrás... ¿Qué...?_ ―recibió un puño en el rostro y luego una patada en el costado ―_N-No... ¡No puedo moverme! _―pronto, fue bombardeado por diversos ataques, por parte de la Jōnnin, hasta que ella cometió la estupidez de mirarlo a los ojos, siendo encerrada en una Ilusión Demoniaca ―_Maldita Kurenai. Aprendió Seigenjutsu de Kushina-Sensei._

― **¡Kage-kubishibari no Jutsu! (Jutsu Sombra Estrangulante)** ―cientos de sombras reptaron por el cuerpo de Itachi, estrangulándolo.

**:::::::::::::::**

Tsunade formó una esfera de Chakra, los escamosos y espinosos brazos, de Orochimaru estaban por tocar la esfera, pero ambos Sen'nin saltaron hacía atrás, cuando vieron un Kunai arrojado por Kabuto.

―Has ido muy lejos, Kabuto... y me has traicionado, ¿justo ahora? ―preguntó Orochimaru.

―No se confunda ―dijo Kabuto ―Orochimaru-Sama. Esa esfera de Chakra dorado, hubiera destruido sus venas y luego... sus brazos hubieran explotado.

―En verdad, iba a resucitarlos para ti ―dijo Orochimaru.

―Lo sé ―admitió ella ―Pude ver, que decías la verdad. Pero... el que supieran que los reviví, vendiendo a la aldea, que ambos protegieron... ―sus ojos se ensombrecieron por la culpa, imaginando a Dan y Nawaki ante ella, gritándole y culpándole, por destruir la aldea, a cambio de haberlos revivido a ellos. Lo había estado pensando toda la noche. Al comienzo, estaba dispuesta pues Konoha solo le había arrebatado, a sus seres queridos, tardó en darse cuenta de que ella sería egoísta y que ambos la odiarían, así que defendería la aldea, con su vida. ― **¡Tsūtenkyaku! (Patada Voladora del Cielo)** ―Tsunade subió su pierna rápidamente, Orochimaru retrocedió apenas unos cuantos centímetros y luego, bajó su pierna velozmente, creando un cráter, pero sus rivales lograron alejarse de ella. ―Ven Orochimaru... no tengas miedo ―dijo la mujer, mientras sonreía de forma macabra.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Asuma detuvo el avance de la Zanbatō de Kisame, con sus cuchillas de Chakra, pero Kisame tiró de su arma, arrancándole una parte de la piel del hombro a Asuma.

― **¡Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Tiburón de Agua)** ―pero no solo fue la voz de Kisame, sino también la de Kakashi, chocando ambos Jutsus entre sí.

―Lamento la demora ―dijo Kakashi.

― **¡Katon: Ōkibo na Kakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego a Gran Escala)** ―exclamó Itachi, liberando una bola de fuego que era tal y como su nombre la describía, aunque a causa de eso, él había quedado con muy poco Chakra.

― **¡Suiton: Daikaisuidan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Bala de Masa de Agua)** ―exclamó Kisame.

― _¿Qué pretenden estos dos?_ ―se preguntaron los tres, mientras veían ambos Jutsus ir hacía ellos. Itachi, al inicio del combate, había liberado varios sellos de confusión y retardo de reacción.

― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** ―exclamó Kakashi, levantando un muro, el cual no los protegió, pues ambos Jutsus crearon una explosión de vapor, el cual estaba tan caliente, que les provocó ampollas en la piel, haciéndolos retroceder malheridos. Mientras que los dos Nukennin, ingresaban en la aldea, en busca de Naruto.

**::::::::::::::::::**

―Ahora que lo pienso Tsunade ―murmuró Orochimaru sonriente ―Creo que nunca, llegué a luchar contra ti.

―Es cierto, pero descuida: aun no es muy tarde, para hacerlo ―dijo ella.

―Kukuku, ¿no crees que deberías de auxiliarme, estoy lisiado después de todo? ―dijo Orochimaru burlon.

―Descuida, dentro de poco te arrancaré los brazos... y no los volverás a necesitar ―dijo Tsunade, acercándose a ellos y mandando un golpe.

― **¡Raiton: Denki Shokku Sen no Jutsu! (E. Rayo: Jutsu Mil Golpes Eléctricos)** ―pensó Naruto, mientras arrojaba varias esferas de rayo, desde su boca.

― ¡Suiton...! ―Kabuto fue golpeado por el Jutsu de Naruto, antes de poder ejecutar su propio ataque.

― ¿Lo alcanzó...? ―se preguntó un incrédulo Orochimaru, siendo él quien recibió un golpe de Tsunade, que le destrozó la caja torácica, pero eso no les evitó, a ninguno de los dos el mudar de piel.

Tsunade se permitió sonreir ―Su Chakra decrece, cada vez que usan la muda de piel ―el que ella conociera eso, hizo gruñir a Orochimaru.

―He cortado... los músculos de tu abdomen y bíceps ―dijo Kabuto malherido ―No serás capaz de usar tu fuerza.

―Escalpelo de Chakra... ―dijo ella― ¿Por qué no apuntar a mis arterias?

―En un combate real, no tengo de tiempo de calcular de forma tan precisa ―dijo su rival.

―Kuku... ―Orochimaru comenzó a reírse, pero pronto escupió sangre, al ver a Jiraiya aparecer desde el suelo y darle un golpe en un pulmón, con el Kawazu Kumite (Taijutsu/Kata de los Sapos), habiendo causado que sus pulmones atravesaran algunos órganos, poniéndolo en un aprieto.

Varias Senbon's parecieron salir de la nada, un debilitado Kabuto los desvió, eran obra de Shizune, quien llegaba acompañada por Jiraiya, Naruto y Sakura.

―Estamos en desventaja, Orochimaru-Sama ―dijo Kabuto.

―Así parece ―dijo el Sen'nin extendiéndole su brazo derecho a Kabuto, quien pasó una línea escarlata, por encima de un tatuaje, resultando en la invocación de una serpiente violeta.

― **¡Orochimaru, ¿Dónde están mis sacrificios?!** ―preguntó la serpiente, de forma imponente.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó

― **¡¿Bunta y Katsuyu?! **―preguntó un asombrado Manda, al ver a sus antiguos compañeros de batalla.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó Naruto, pero este no estaba parado junto a Sakura y Shizune.

En realidad, Sakura tampoco estaba allí, solo Shizune, la cual pronto saltó sobre Katsuyu.

― ¿Dónde está...? ―preguntó Jiraiya buscando a Naruto y a Sakura, con la mirada.

― **¡Le caerán encima!** ―gritó Bunta incrédulo, Kabuto, Orochimaru y Manda, fueron aplastados, por un Kitsune de pelaje negro, el cual contaba con siete colas, las usó para atar a la serpiente, impidiendo que se moviera, el Kitsune acertó al enterrarle sus garras, a la serpiente a lo largo del cuerpo y comenzar a rasguñarla.

― ¡Sus heridas! ―dijo un sonriente Jiraiya ― ¡Bunta, dame aceite!

―**Bien** ―dijo Bunta.

―**Bunta** ―llamó Katsuyu― **¿Quieres acido para la barbacoa de serpiente? **―ambas invocaciones sonrieron (o al menos, lo hizo Bunta).

― **¡Zesshi Nensan/Gamayudan! (Lengua de Ácido Pegajoso/Bala de Aceite)** ―exclamaron Katsuyu y Bunta, el zorro se apartó a tiempo, mientras que Manda chillaba de dolor, el cual era mayor en las heridas que tenía, provocadas por el Kitsune, pues estaban abiertas.

― **¡Katon: Karyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Corriente de Fuego) **―exclamó Jiraiya.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku! (E. Viento: Gran Esfera del Vacío)** ―exclamó Naruto generando una esfera de fuego inmensa, cuando el fuego de Jiraiya, entró en contacto con el Jutsu de Naruto, resultando en la muerte de Manda.

― "_Increíble"_ ―susurró Kabuto, todos veían asombrados tal idea de avivar las llamas del fuego, con Fūton.

En eso, se escuchó un "Crack" y un grito de dolor, por parte de Kabuto, era Sakura, la cual tenía su mano derecha recubierta por rocas y acababa de quebrarle, la columna vertebral, al Iryōnnin, pero justo cuando fue a darle, el golpe final, tuvo que retroceder, ante la inesperada aparición de Orochimaru, el cual había alargado su cuerpo para llevarse a Kabuto de allí, lográndolo en segundos.

―Mierda, nuevamente han escapado ―gruñó Jiraiya, apretando su mano derecha.

―Ustedes dos ―dijo Tsunade, refiriéndose a Naruto y a Sakura, la rubia les dedicó una sonrisa ―Son increíbles.

―Gracias, Tsunade-Sama ―dijeron ambos, sonrientes.

―Ambos serán grandes Chūnnin ―siguió elogiando ―Me haré cargo de eso, personalmente, vamos tengo una aldea, que dirigir.

Así, comenzaron el regreso hacía Konoha.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Hola Sasuke ―dijo Kakashi, llegando al hogar del Uchiha― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Bien ―dijo él, mientras le sonreía al Jōnnin. Solo una sonrisa falsa ―Escucha... Sakura, Naruto y yo, hemos tenido distintos entrenamientos ―Kakashi asintió ―Y también, distintos maestros. Alguien muy fuerte, ha entrenado a Naruto ―Kakashi sonrío, al pensar en Naruto, junto a los espiritus de su Sensei y de Kushina ―Deseo alcanzar su nivel, alguien lo ha entrenado a él, en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu y otras artes. ¿Crees poder darme algo similar? ―fue la pregunta del Uchiha ―Naruto tendría que ser un Jōnnin, actualmente, pero es solo un Gennin, sería un Chūnnin, cuando traiga a la Godaime Hokage, sería tonto de su parte el no llegar a serlo.

―Bien ―dijo Kakashi― ¿En qué deseas especializarte?

―Deseo...

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Jiraiya ―dijo Tsunade― ¿Tienes en cuenta, que solo seré la Hokage, al llegar a la aldea verdad?

―Por supuesto ―dijo él ―Pero, aun así, deseo que estés al tanto de mis ideas. Deseo entrenar a un pequeño escuadrón, entre aquellos que han participado en el examen Chūnnin y otros, los cuales tienen un alto potencial. Naruto es experto en varias áreas.

―Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y... Kenjutsu ―dijo ella, viendo la Katana blanca, en el costado del rubio.

―Fūinjutsu ―dijo él, sonriente.

―Sakura es buena en Ninjutsu y Taijutsu ―dijo Jiraiya.

―Además, sus reservas de Chakra serían perfectas para el Iryō-Ninjutsu ―dijo Shizune, y Tsunade asintió, dándole la razón.

―Tiene esos conocimientos ―dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sakura se sonrojó. Aquello sorprendió a ambas mujeres ―Tengo acceso a la mansión de mamá y papá ―los ojos de los adultos se abrieron, debido a la incredulidad ―Ellos tienen múltiples conocimientos, de múltiples aldeas. Mi Kenjutsu y Taijutsu, son fusiones de muchos conocimientos distintos.

―Mi Hana-Ken, originalmente era el aprender las Katas de Nadeshiko no Sato ―especificó Sakura ―Pero ahora, lo estoy combinando con otros estilos. Aunque, antes necesito un entrenamiento aún mayor en resistencia y fuerza, más no en musculo.

―Puedo ayudarte, con eso ―dijeron ambos Sen'nin al mismo tiempo.

― "_Creo que tendremos, dos grandiosos maestros"_ ―susurró Naruto, al oído de la chica de cabello rosa, la cual se detuvo, llevó una mano a la nuca del rubio y se comenzaron a besar.

Pasaron casi toda la mañana, mediodía y tarde, caminando, estando ya, finalmente, en territorio de Hi no Kuni. Llegando a un hotel de paso.

―Tres habitaciones por favor ―dijo Tsunade al encargado ―Una para mi amiga y yo, otra para la pareja joven y la última para el anciano ―en la espalda de Jiraiya, se clavó cómicamente, un letrero que decía "anciano"

―Por supuesto, señora ―dijo el encargado, entregando tres llaves ―Serán 2000 Yenes ―la mujer entregó el billete, luego repartió las llaves.

―Oye, Tsunade ―dijo ―Tu nunca sueles tener dinero, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

―De tu bolsa de ahorros ―dijo ella, como si fuera normal.

― ¡¿DE DÓNDE?! ―Gritó Jiraiya, antes de desmayarse.

Pasó la tarde, estuvieron hablando, cenaron y todos se fueron a la cama. Sakura comprobó, que las tácticas de seducción que aprendió en la academia ninja, fueron muy útiles en su novio, tragó saliva, al pensar que, quizás en el futuro, tendría que hacer esto mismo, para extraerle información a alguien o para cometer un asesinato. Suspiró y miró su bandana, mientras era abrazada por Naruto.

No habían tenido relaciones sexuales, aun no. Pero, de todas formas, tarde o temprano, sus hormonas se descontrolarían y estarían como locos, por toda la mansión Namikaze.

―Naruto es el heredero de los Uzumaki... ¡Y los Senju! ―recordó, al pensar en las palabras de Jiraiya, sobre que Tsunade era la madre de Minato ―Por consecuencia, necesita más de una esposa... creo poder compartirlo con Ino-Cerda, pero... ¿podré compartirlo con una tercera chica? ―Sabía que Naruto la amaba, se lo había demostrado miles de veces y pensó, en la mala y desdichada suerte de aquella chica, que llegara a decirle "Sí, acepto" a Sasuke.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Konoha; al mismo tiempo.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―S... Sasuke ―dijo la chica de cabello azul― ¿Por qué tienes ropa femenina, en tu casa?

―Era de mi madre ―especificó él, la chica entristeció un poco, al pensar en la desdichada y trágica vida, del chico que llegó a acogerla, después de que su padre la desprestigiara frente a todos. Solo él, el chico más antisocial, el chico hambriento de venganza, se acercó a ella en una actitud de amistad y sin segundas intenciones.

Quizás, lo que Sasuke necesitaba, era esto: perder la oportunidad de ser un Chūnnin, no agrandar aún más su ego, sino probar lo que era la humildad, aunque fuera un poco. Aún era muy joven, como para ir a perseguir a Itachi, aun necesitaba crecer y Konoha podría auxiliarlo a hacer tal cosa.

Al menos, por ahora. Quizás, solo quizás, en algún momento Itachi lo contactaría, para buscarlo, encontrarlo, luchar y allí, justamente allí, él lo vencería, lo asesinaría, vengaría al clan y volvería a la aldea, probaría no estar en contra de la aldea y Hinata, su dulce Hinata, aquella chica la cual él había acogido por pesar, aquella con tanto potencial y con un corazón tan grande, quizás podría ayudarle, no solo a reformar su clan, sino a formar una familia, quizás Hinata podría atravesar aquel tempano que era su corazón en...

Lo sintió.

¡Estaba seguro de eso!

Activó su Sharingan y, si bien la visión del Sharingan no era un telescopio, como sí lo era el Byakugan, estaba seguro de que lo había sentido, había sentido SU Chakra. Se giró y realizó sellos de manos― **¡Nehan Shōja no Jutsu! (Jutsu Templo del Nirvana)** ―un Genjutsu, el cual dormiría a Hinata, iría, lo encontraría, lo asesinaría y volvería a su cama.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naruto fue alertado por Kurumi, sobre dos presencias hostiles hacía él, las cuales estaban entrando en el hotel, escuchó un quejido, llevó bastante Chakra a su nariz y supo, que el encargado del hotel acababa de ser asesinado, vio llegar por las escaleras, a un sujeto de cabello negro, bandana de Konoha rasgada y una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

Iba junto a un sujeto con ropajes idénticos, tenía el rostro gris e incluso branquias en las mejillas y cabello azul, con un arma de algún tipo, en la espalda.

―_Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame_ ―dijo Minato ―_Itachi fue el alumno de tu Okasan y Kisame es un Nukennin de Kiri._

―Uno de los alumnos de Okasan, ante mis ojos ―dijo Naruto sonriente, mientras cerraba la puerta, ambos se sorprendieron de que Naruto supiera eso ―Vaya, no creo que vengas para contarme de tus tiempos de Gennin en Konoha, bajo el mando de Okasan, ¿o sí, Itachi? ―preguntó Naruto.

―No ―dijo Itachi, asombrado de que el chico supiera eso ―No he venido, para una charla del pasado. Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, Naruto.

―Lo lamento Itachi, pero no creo que pueda hacerlo ―dijo Naruto seriamente, mientras activaba su Sharingan maduro, aquello los asombró a ambos― **¡Iatsu Sharingan! (Coerción Sharingan) **―encerró a Kisame en un Genjutsu, fusionó _Doton, Katon e Yōton_, tan rápido como pudo, formando **Kōton**, un puño de acero, con el cual mandó a volar a Itachi y luego arrojó hacía el otro lado a Kisame ―Raiton y Katon... ¡Purasuton: ! (E. Plasma: Jutsu Anillo Ardiente) ―un anillo ardiente de color violeta, rodeado por otro de color amarillo, salió hacía sus oponentes.

― **¡Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Muro de Agua)** ―exclamó Kisame, sacando agua del ambiente y formando su escudo.

― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra. Jutsu Muro de Tierra) **―exclamó Itachi, sacando tierra del suelo mismo.

Pero ambos muros, cayeron por el Jutsu experimental de Naruto, resultando ambos Nukennin quemados de gravedad― **¡Doton: Tsuchi Nami no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Ola de Tierra) **―el suelo se volvió inestable ―El Mokuton, era la fusión de Agua, Tierra y Yang. Los arboles naturales, son esto mismo, la fusión y el trabajo en equipo de la tierra que pisamos y el agua, es por esto, que mi Jutsu funciona, incluso en este lugar ―explicó el rubio, mientras creaba un par de clones de sombra los cuales, sacaron de la chaqueta del original, unas etiquetas con sellos en ellas, mientras eran pegadas en las paredes, suelo y techo, creándose un ambiente enrarecido, Kisame atacó primero, solo para que Tsunade saliera de la habitación, al escuchar el ajetreo y golpeara con todas sus fuerzas, a Kisame, dejándolo clavado en la otra pared, mientras que Naruto sellaba a Samehada ―Uno menos ―sacó de su bolsillo un Kunai dorado y lo clavó en el pecho de Kisame.

― ¿Un paralizante, actuando directamente en su corazón? ―preguntó Tsunade.

―Algo preparado por Sakura-Chan ―dijo Naruto sonriendo de forma orgullosa ―Si te fijas, el anillo tiene una flor en él ―el rubio se permitió sonreír ―Soy bueno con los venenos, pero mi Sakura-Chan, es aún mejor con los paralizantes ―realizó sellos de manos rápidamente, mientras veía el próximo Jutsu de su oponente.

― **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego)** ―exclamó Itachi, arrojando una bola de fuego, con forma de la cabeza de un dragón.

― **¡Suiton: Suijō no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Taladro Perforador de Agua)** ―exclamó Tsunade, lanzando una bola de agua, la cual tomó una forma alargada.

― **¡Fūinjutsu: Kankyō Seikei! (Jutsu de Sellado: Moldeado de Ambiente)** ―el pasillo se hizo más ancho, Naruto lo adaptó con su Fūinjutsu, para el combate ―Nada que un Fūinjutsu de espacio y tiempo, ¿no les parece? ―el Uchiha y la Senju, abrieron los ojos asombrados ante tal explicación.

Ambos Jutsus colisionaron, formando una nube de vapor, momento en el cual Sakura ejecutó su Jutsu― **¡Doton: Doryūsō no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Picos de Tierra)** ―exclamó, pero Itachi creyó haber saltado y esquivado su Jutsu― **¡Doton no Hari no Jutsu! (Jutsu Agujas de E. Tierra)** ―Sakura escupió su Jutsu literalmente. Itachi gritó de dolor, cuando sus piernas, rodillas, antebrazos fueron atravesadas por finas Senbon's, hechas de tierra.

―Cuanto tiempo... Sasuke ―dijo Itachi, prestando atención a Sakura y a Naruto.

―Uchiha... Itachi ―gruñó Sasuke furioso ―Yo... ¡VOY A MATARTE!

―Ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar, Sasuke ―dijo desinteresado, como si aún él fuera un Jōnnin y Sasuke aun fuera un niño de 5 años ―La próxima vez, ¿vale? ―se giró para mirar a Sakura y a Naruto ―Ahora mismo, estoy en un combate contra dos posibles Jōnnins de la aldea.

Sasuke se burló y una sonrisa arrogante, apareció en su rostro― ¿Ese par de idiotas, Jōnnins? No son ni siquiera Chūnnins.

―Y aun así, son mejores que el promedio Gennin ―dijo él ―La prueba de eso, es que Kisame está inconsciente y yo, estoy mal herido y adivina qué... No fuiste tú, quien me ocasionó estas heridas.

**Recuerdo**

―_Huye. Sobrevive. Ódiame, y algún día. Encuéntrame y enfréntame ―dijo Itachi aquella noche, en la cual el Clan fue masacrado ―Solo aquel día, en el cual tengas mí mismo Sharingan ―le enseñó un Sharingan maduro de tres tomoes y luego, lo hizo evolucionar._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Aún tengo algo que decirte, antes de que te vayas Itachi ―dijo Naruto sonriente. Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron, al ver a Naruto desaparecer en un destello.

―_Imposible_ ―pensó Itachi, mientras sentía una mano sobre la parte posterior de su cabeza.

― **¡Saiko Denshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Transmisión de Psico-Mente)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras entraba en la mente de Itachi, extrayendo Taijutsu, Jutsus Katon, recuerdos de como obtuvo su Sharingan e incluso... Naruto salió, cuando vio aquel recuerdo, apenas lo vio ―_Así que... eso fue lo que ocurrió, en realidad, ¿eh? _―pensó Naruto, el Chakra de Kurumi se exteriorizó, recubriendo a Naruto de una capa de Chakra escarlata, haciendo que el pie de Itachi fuera malherido, casi como una quemadura. Naruto logró ver lo que iba a hacer Sasuke y desapareció en un Raiton: Shunshin, apareciendo al lado de Sakura.

Buey, liebre, mono, dragón, rata, pájaro, buey, serpiente, perro, tigre y mono. Tras esa secuencia de sellos de manos, la mano derecha de Sasuke, fue recubierta por una cantidad inmensa de rayos.

―_Chidori_ ―pensó Itachi, sin sorprenderse y uniendo los puntos en segundos. ―_Kakashi... se lo enseñaste._

― (...) ¡He vivido para esto! ―gritó Sasuke, mientras enterraba el Jutsu en el muro y corría hacía Itachi, dejando un surco de destrucción, pero Itachi sacó su mano, sin embargo, pronto sintió como el suelo se volvía inestable, era Sakura, la cual acababa de ejecutar algún Doton no Jutsu, Naruto realizó el sello del carnero, haciendo que el pasillo dejara de estar sellado y se encogiera, restándole capacidad de movimiento a Itachi― ¡He estado esperando el momento, para m.…! ―Itachi fue increíblemente veloz, al sacar una mano desde su abrigo y desviar la mano de Sasuke, destruyendo una pared.

―Aun eres muy débil ―dijo Itachi, ahorcándolo y encerrándolo en un Genjutsu, mientras comenzaba a golpearlo, quebrándole algunas costillas ―Tus amigos, al menos pudieron hacerme algún daño o ponerme en problemas, pero tú...

Pronto, vio aparecer a Tsunade y a Jiraiya, aquello obligó a Itachi, a llevarse al inconsciente Kisame.

―Mal.… maldición... ―gruñó Sasuke ―Nuevamente... falle al intentar matarlo. ―Sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo, Sasuke desapareció en un Shunshin y el grupo también lo hizo, llegando finalmente a Konoha, para el amanecer.

**:::::::::::::::::::**

Tsunade fue recibida por los Consejeros, los líderes de Clanes, el líder ANBU y la comitiva Jōnnin y Chūnnin correspondiente.

―Gracias por aceptar, ser la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-Hime ―dijo Koharu.

―Después de tantos años, ya iba siendo hora de que volviera ―contestó ella.

**::::::::::::::::**

Sasuke llegó a su casa, se cambió, se limpió las mínimas heridas que tenía, (sobre todo producto del Chidori), suspiró y abrió la puerta de su habitación. Suspiró, al ver a Hinata allí, ¿en qué demonios había estado pensando?, ¿Por qué fue a buscar a Itachi, sin reconocer que aún no era lo bastante poderoso y que bien podría haber muerto? Ahora... ahora, tenía una amiga, tenía alguien a quien proteger. Delicadamente, acarició el hombro y el brazo de la chica ― _"Gracias"_ ―susurró él― _"La morfina cura el dolor físico y tú; tú, sin atreverte a rendirte, sin dejar que las palabras de tu padre o tu primo te derrumben, decidida como estás, a seguir tu Nindō (Camino Ninja), con tu coraje, tus deseos de salir adelante, tu deseo de poder cambiar el destino... esos rasgos, me han hecho enamorarme de ti"_ ―se quedó mirándola, sin saber cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sonrieron y se abrazaron ―_Pero... pero aun así... no puedo..._ ―suspiró ―No puedo dejar morir el dolor en mi corazón.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-Kun? ―preguntó ella, acariciando su mejilla.

― "_Sí"_ ―susurró él, ambos se sentaron en la cama, se tomaron de las manos y fueron a la cocina a preparar su desayuno.


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**14.**

**Nueva Administración.**

―Pueblo de Konoha ―dijo Homura, todos dejaron sus tareas y lo miraron― ¡Nos permitimos presentarles a Senju Tsunade, nuestra Godaime Hokage! ―todos comenzaron a alentar y a aplaudir.

Casi inmediatamente, Tsunade comenzó a atender a varios de los Ninjas y aldeanos heridos durante la invasión, en menos de una semana, varias personas habían salido del hospital casi de forma milagrosa. Curaba en el día y en la noche, se ocupaba de ver las grabaciones del examen Chūnnin.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina de la Hokage**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Tsunade-Sama ―dijo Kakashi, junto a él, estaban los equipos de Konoha.

―Por el poder que mi investidura de Hokage, me concede ―dijo ella ―Nombro a Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, Shirasaya Tenten, Haruno Sakura y Uzumaki Naruto. ―Les dedicó una sonrisa a los cinco recién nombrados ―Ustedes cinco, han demostrado poseer las aptitudes, mentales necesarias, para realizar estrategias, han demostrado su fuerza y poderío en sus distintas técnicas y eso, los hará merecedores de obtener un rango Chūnnin ―los cinco lo celebraron y se abrazaron unos a otros, o se dieron la mano. Ante la orden de Tsunade, a los cinco le fueron entregados sus uniformes Chūnnin, para luego permitirles retirarse.

―Tsunade-Hime ―dijo Homura― ¿Crees que sea lo mejor, darle el rango Chūnnin al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi?

―Por supuesto que es lo correcto, Homura ―dijo ella sonriendo victoriosa ―Es el hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, ha demostrado varios Jutsus de alto rango, yo misma pude presenciarlo, en el combate contra Orochimaru, así como Haruno Sakura. Ellos dos hacen un grandioso equipo ―Koharu y Homura, se quedaron helados, pues creyeron haber silenciado y ocultado toda información, sobre el asunto de la paternidad del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi. ―Sin embargo, hay algo que es mucho más importante, que los ascensos a Chūnnin ―se giró hacía los documentos que tenía ante ella y comenzó a revisarlos, uno por uno ―Aunque Daimyō-Sama ha dejado en claro, que nos auxiliará con la reconstrucción de la aldea y demás, debemos de preocuparnos también, por el hecho de que Sunagakure, cayó muy fácilmente en la trampa de Orochimaru y fueron usados por este ―todos miraron fijamente a la Hokage, era sorprendente todo lo que había logrado aprender sobre la situación actual, en una semana ―Quizás no les guste... pero las familias Kurosawa, Yamagushi, Nakahara y Haruno, son familias de gran poderío civil en la aldea. Así que ellos, van a pagar por los gastos, pues no podemos permitirnos el mostrarnos débiles, ante el Daimyō y las restantes aldeas. ―la maldita Senju, no llevaba ni 5 minutos siendo Hokage y ya había desvelado el parentesco del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, lo había nombrado Chūnnin (cosa que le permitiría entrar en el Consejo Shinobi) y, además de todo, acababa de colocarles una gran multa a sus aliados del Consejo Civil. Todo había ocurrido en menos de un minuto, así que no podían salir de un estupor y entrar a otro, cosa que le dio vía libre, para hacer su voluntad ―Por favor, retírense, debo de rellenar una enorme cantidad de papeleo. ―Los tres hombres, se quedaron sin saber qué hacer, que decir y se fueron.

― "Maldita Senju" ―gruñó Homura en voz baja― "Y no logramos hacer, absolutamente en su contra"

―Tener el renacimiento del clan Uzumaki, podría sernos de gran utilidad, aumentaríamos el prestigio de Konoha ―dijo Koharu, por su tono de voz, se notaba que solo diría eso y nada más.

―Es verdad Koharu ―dijo Danzō ―Quizás tengas razón y puede que esto sea bueno para la aldea.

**::::::::::::::::::::**

Haruno Sakura, se sentía extraña, aún seguía con sus ropas del viaje, caminaba con un pergamino en su porta-Kunais, estaba respirando, tratando de calmarse.

Acababa de lograr liberarse de su represiva madre. ¡Y aun no se lo creía! Si Kami existía, este definitivamente, estaba sonriéndole.

**Recuerdo**

_Haruno Mebuki, se había casado con el actualmente fallecido Haruno Kizashi, solo por una deuda de la familia Tsukino, a la familia Haruno. Pero, aunque odiaba a su marido, este le entregó el asiento de la familia Haruno, en el Consejo Civil de la aldea y fue una aliada de Danzō por mucho tiempo. Lo que más deseaba Mebuki era poder y eso se decidió a lograrlo, con la masacre Uchiha, cuando su hija dijo que quería ser una Kunoichi ella la apoyó y comenzó a endulzarle el oído, sobre cuán buen esposo podría ser Sasuke a futuro, así como convertirla en una niña, que solo vería el físico, siendo por mucho Sasuke, el más guapo de todo el salón de clases. Naruto no era que fuera feo, era quizás igual de sexy que el Uchiha de Sangre Pura, pero Sasuke tenía el prestigio de ser el último sobreviviente de su clan y eso lo quería usar Mebuki, para engrandecer su poder e influencia, dentro de la aldea. No hubo momento, durante el mes de entrenamiento del Examen Chūnnin, en el cual Mebuki, no intentara apartar a su hija del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, no pasó mucho, para que la Haruno mayor, viera que no lograría apartar a Sakura de Naruto, así que sencillamente, tras volver Sakua, de la misión de encontrar a Tsunade, ya la estaba esperando Mebuki, en la sala del comedor, con un documento de emancipación paternal._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

**¿Compartir al mismo chico?**

Pronto, Sakura empleó un Shunshin, para llegar a la mansión Namikaze, donde entró, usando la llave bajo la piedra y retirando la barrera sorpresa que Naruto había instalado. Recorrió la casa y encontró a Naruto dormido, era comprensible, pues viajaron parte de la noche y madrugada, se permitió sonreír, aunque aún no entendía, como era que ella aún tenía tantas energías.

―_No creo que tarde mucho en levantarse_ ―pensó ella y miró un reloj ―_Casi es hora del almuerzo y voy a enseñarle, a comer algo más que solo Ramen..._ ―escuchó la puerta del primer piso abrirse, ahora entendía que ese pequeño escalofrío que había tenido, era por la barrera siendo retirada, por algunos segundos, extrañada, bajó al primer piso encontrándose con Ino, la cual estaba igual de sorprendida, de ver a Sakura, en el interior de la mansión Namikaze. ―Naruto-Kun está durmiendo, así que espero que esta conversación, no nos haga entrar a los gritos, Ino-Cerda.

―No debería de tardar en levantarse ―se fijó Ino, mirando la hora, cosa que solo hizo que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos, ambas corrieron hacía la cocina y aunque estuvieron peleándose entre susurros y discutiendo sobre el almuerzo, más pronto que tarde, acabaron por hacer una tregua, cuando Ino le explicó algo ―Oto-Sama me ha dicho, que Naruto es el nieto de Tsunade-Sama. Así que él necesita una esposa para el clan Uzumaki y otro para el clan Senju, yo seré la esposa Uzumaki y tú la Senju ―el acuerdo parecía ser bueno. Parecía ser adecuado para ambas.

― ¿Sabes siquiera, preparar el Ramen, que tanto ama? ―preguntó Sakura, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y, hasta cierto punto, pervertida. Ino solo frunció el ceño y luego le dedicó una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué te parecería, preparar Ramen de cerdo, Donburi? ―preguntó Ino con una sonrisa calmada y sabiendo que su idea era buena.

Naruto se despertó, al tener en su nariz, una mezcla de olores deliciosos e ingresó en la cocina ―B... ¿Buenas tardes, chicas? ―preguntó confundido.

―Buenas tardes, Naruto-Kun ―dijeron Sakura e Ino sonrientes y felices.

―El almuerzo está hecho ―informó Ino feliz ―Por favor, ve colocando los individuales y saca el jugo de la nevera, nosotras ya vamos ―un confundido Naruto, hizo lo que las chicas le ordenaron y luego, vio lo que, entre ambas, habían preparado: un cuenco de fideos (el original se prepara sobre arroz), chuleta de cerdo, huevo revuelto y condimentos. Más pronto que tarde, gracias a una rápida explicación de su madre y Kurumi, sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, Naruto se pudo explicar el ambiente de su hogar.

―Ino-Chan lo dijo, Sakura-Chan ―habló repentinamente Naruto, tras dejar un segundo de lado, su comida y ambas chicas le voltearon a ver, algo extrañadas ―Debo de reconstruir los clanes Uzumaki, Senju y a la familia Namikaze. Necesito como mínimo tres esposas, pero no quiero que ustedes dos, acaben por desbaratar su amistad recientemente recuperada, solo por llegar a llevar un título y un apellido. Si desean casarse conmigo, quiero que lo hagan por tenerme cariño, no por la fama, que traerá el reconstruir los clanes.

―Dejaremos de discutir, Naruto-Kun ―dijeron ambas felices y comprometiéndose, a no volver a discutir.

En el atardecer, del día siguiente, Kakashi invitó a los miembros del equipo 7, a ver una película. Naruto y Sakura, asistieron en plan de novios, aunque Naruto también invitó a Ino, cosa que provocó el enfado de Sakura, pero ella sabía muy en el fondo que la Yananaka tenía razón: por cada clan o Kekkei Genkai, que recaía en Naruto, él necesitaba otra novia.

Sasuke invitó a Hinata.

Era la historia de una princesa Samurai, llamada Fūn, la cual combatía contra un sujeto llamado Mao.

Fue una película divertida; aunque Naruto no pudo prestar atención a la película, porque Sakura lo besaba, cuando él menos se lo esperaba, solo para ser arrebatado de los labios de la chica de cabello rosado, para ser besado por la heredera Yamanaka.

Así mismo, Sasuke e Hinata, se mantenían besando a cada minuto que encontraban.

Kakashi parecía estar prestando la debida atención, solo por ser un Forever Alone _XD._

Pronto, la princesa (o actriz) parecía haberse materializado, en el mundo real y era perseguida por varios sujetos vestidos con armaduras Samurai. Al principio, ninguno sabía si acaso sería cosa de la actriz Fujikaze Yukie, la cual estaría filmando una nueva película, aun así, decidieron intervenir.

Sakura realizó un Henke, Hinata la llevó por un callejón a un lugar seguro.

Sasuke derrotó a varios Samurais, solo con artes marciales.

Ino usaba su Doton, para evitar que estos hicieran algo.

Naruto se puso sobre el caballo y amenazó al sujeto aquel, con su guadaña.

― ¿Te importaría, decirnos que haces, exactamente? ―preguntó Naruto sonriente, con un movimiento de su brazo, decapitaría al sujeto, pues la guadaña descansaba en su cuello.

**Próximo Episodio: El Rescate de La Princesa de Nieve.**


	15. El Rescate de La Princesa de la Nieve

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**15: El Rescate de la Princesa de Nieve**

―Hola a todos ―dijo un hombre de cabello y barba gris, que llevaba lentes, tendría cierto parecido a Tazuna, si no fuera tan energico y con el cabello largo, cayendo hacía atrás ―Soy Asama Sandayū, yo soy vuestro contratista. Soy el jefe de grabaciones y representante de la señorita Fujikaze Yukie, vuestra misión sería solo cuidarnos, mientras filmamos la próxima película.

― ¿Y dónde se realizará, dicha filmación? ―preguntó Hinata algo emocionada.

―En Yuki no Kuni ―dijo Sandayū sonriente.

―No ―dijo Yukie, mientras caminaba por la calle― ¡Jamás! Volveré a ese país.

―Descuiden, yo me encargaré ―dijo Kakashi, quien fue a donde había ido la mujer y al rato, salió con ella inconsciente ―Bien, vámonos.

― _**¿Es moralmente correcto, el encerrar a la pobre en un Genjutsu?**_ ―preguntó Kurumi.

―_No, no creo que lo sea_ ―dijo Kushina.

―_Estamos de acuerdo, Okasan_ ―dijo Naruto.

Yukie despertó en un barco y, aunque estaba bastante enfadada por un tema que solo les interesaba a Sandayu y a ella, se la veía muy molesta por estar en ese barco, aun así, decidieron seguir filmando la película.

Parecía una misión sencilla, hasta que llegaron a una playa de nieve, en Yuki no Kuni, donde continuaron la filmación de la película, allí, Sandayu los obligó a usar Henke no Jutsu, para actuar ellos también, en la película, hasta que ocurrió una explosión.

En la cima de un glacial, aparecieron tres ninjas: el primero era un hombre, era alto y esbelto, tenía el cabello lila suave, ojos verdes y llevaba un uniforme igual de raro, que el de sus compañeros. Parecía ser el líder.

El segundo era alto y muy musculoso, ojos muy pequeños y negros, su cabello era morado oscuro y llevaba el mismo uniforme.

Finalmente, la Kunoichi del trio tenía el cabello de un rosa pálido, ojos verde oscuros y un raro casco, que iba conjunto con su uniforme.

―Entreguen el cristal hexagonal ―ordenó el delgado.

―Hora de trabajar ―dijo Kakashi, los cuatro ninjas, fueron obligados por Sandayu a vestirse con ropas no solo abrigadas, sino para que pareciera que era parte de la película, Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto emplearon Chakra Raiton, en sus armas, arrojándoselas a sus enemigos.

― **¡Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Tormenta de Golondrinas de Nieve)** ―exclamó la Kunoichi, creando agujas de hielo, las cuales chocaron contra las armas de sus enemigos, casi matando a los ninjas mercenarios.

― **¡Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Ráfaga del Dragón Negro)** ―exclamaron Kakashi y el más alto de los enemigos, mientras que ambos dragones colisionaban entre sí, Kakashi realizó sellos de manos.

Ino generó un domo de Chakra puro, protegiéndolos a todos, de un asalto de golondrinas de nieve.

― **¡Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Fuego de Dragón) **―exclamó Kakashi.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera de Vacío)** ―exclamó Naruto, arrojando una esfera de viento masivo, cuando lo vio más provechoso, el viento y el fuego se fusionaron en uno solo, quedando una bola de fuego, que causó un lago artificial.

Sin embargo, sus enemigos quedan casi completamente ilesos y el de cabello lila da un paso al frente, mientras sonríe ―Nuestras armaduras, pueden absorber Ninjutsu y Genjutsu, somos casi... ―Naruto y Sakura aparecen en frente de su rival, dándole un puño doble, el cual logra agrietar levemente, la armadura, dejando sorprendidos a los tres ninjas-mercenarios, los cuales desaparecen, pero Ino logró clavarle un Kunai dorado/envenenado, a Fubuki, haciéndola chillar de dolor, segundos antes de desaparecer.

Tras eso, todos volvieron al barco, donde Sandayu confirmó que Yuki era en realidad la princesa Koyuki y que él, fue un sirviente del padre de Koyuki, que habían vuelto, para recuperar el trono, Sandayu obligó a Koyuki, a ir a un área a la cual ella tenía prohibida la entrada, encontrándose con todo el personal de la película, vistiendo armaduras Samurai y Katanas, ellos eran en realidad parte de la guardia samurái real, de Yuki no Kuni y que estaban allí, en Yuki no Kuni, para recuperar el trono de Koyuki, el cual estaba en manos de su tío Doto, el asesino del padre de Koyuki y, aunque ella estaba algo temerosa, aceptó ir y reclamar el trono, que le pertenecía.

Aunque Koyuki se negaba, tuvo que ir, debido a la filmación de la película, tras un largo recorrido, entraron en una especie de mina, casi sin darse cuenta y, en esa mina, había unas vías de tren, cargadas de Chakra, pronto apareció un tren y su tío Doto ordenó que entregaran a Koyuki o todos morirían, pero Naruto respondió rápidamente realizando sellos de manos― **¡Yōton: Yōkai no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Liberación de Fusión)** ―el tren entero, fue destruido por la lava, al mirar lo que quedó detrás de la destrucción encontraron cadáveres irreconocibles y armas a base de Chakra.

El mercenario de cabello morado salió de la nada y atacó a Sasuke con Taijutsu, debido a la armadura, el Taijutsu de Hinata fue inefectivo y el Genjutsu tampoco serviría, así que Kakashi trató de atravesarlo con el Raikiri, pero por poco y no lo logra, sin embargo, con un puño del Hana no Ken, gracias a Sakura y al Juken de Hinata, pudieron acabar con la vida, de ese sujeto, solo con un puño directo a la espalda.

Aunque eso, significó que Sasuke quedara con las costillas y un brazo roto, Sakura comenzó a curar a Sasuke, pues era la Iryōnnin del grupo.

El grupo siguió su camino, aunque ahora sabían, que se dirigían a una trampa, rápidamente, salieron varios Samuráis de parte de Dotō, pero también apareció Sandayu, con los miembros de filmación de la película, todos armados con armaduras y Katanas, los ninjas de Konoha, se llevaron a Koyuki fuera de allí, buscando un lugar seguro, solo para ser bombardeados por un gas somnífero y ver, al final de camino, a los dos sujetos que los habían atacado antes.

Naruto no necesitó gritar el nombre de su Jutsu, solo extendió las manos y arrojó todo el viento y gas sobre ellos, para luego realizar sellos de manos, nuevamente y encerrarlos a todos ellos, en una esfera de viento y gas.

― **¡Hyōton no Hakai! (Destrucción de E. Hielo) **―exclamó el sujeto de cabello rosado, causando que la especie de cueva/mina, se viniera abajo, obligándolos a ellos, a tomar otro camino, para salir a la superficie: uno de los zorros de invocación de Naruto.

―Adelante, Fekei ―dijo Naruto, el zorro aplastó a su enemigo con una pata y destrozó la armadura, Kakashi se encargó del interrogatorio, con un Genjutsu, gracias a su Sharingan.

―Dosu no parece estar lejos y quiere el cristal hexagonal ―dijo Kakashi, Koyuki lo sujetó con fuerza su collar.

―No lo entregaremos ―dijo Sakura, agarrando delicadamente el collar y lo midió, mostro su mano derecha desnuda y generó una roca plana hexagonal, a la cual le colocó un Henke, Naruto le transfirió algo de su Chakra a Sakura, Koyuki entregó su collar, el cual Sakura guardó y se colgó del cuello la roca.

Koyuki decidió que fueran a buscar a Doto y todos asintieron, especialmente Sandayu, tomaron camino y lograron encontrar a Doto, pero este ya los estaba esperando y estuvo causando toda clase de explosiones, con su Hyōton, hasta atraerlos al lugar, que él quería.

― **¡Hyōton: Hyōketsu no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Atadura de Hielo)** ―exclamó Doto, atando a los Ninjas de Konoha― **¡Magen: Iro Akumu! (Ilusión Demoniaca: Pesadilla Ámbar)** ―los ninjas de Konoha y los Samurai, fueron encerrados en un Genjutsu, igual ocurrió con Koyuki, a la cual Dosu le arrebató el collar, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta del collar falso y logró encontrar el original. Sasuke y Naruto, obtuvieron el Mangekyō Sharingan, gracias al Genjutsu de su enemigo, liberándose del mismo. Naruto se liberó gracias a que Kurumi invocó por sí misma fuego, para librarlo de las ataduras, Naruto liberó a sus compañeros.

Doto colocó el collar real, en un orificio en una pared― ¡Ahora todos me temerán y yo seré el nuevo gobernante el continente! ―gritó un triunfante Doto, mientras comenzaba a reírse de forma malvada. Un sonido extraño se escuchó, y del suelo surgió un objeto extraño, el cual se encendió, esto todos los supieron por unos agujeros iluminados de color anaranjado y una emisión de calor.

― ¡¿UN GENERADOR DE CALOR?! ―Gritaron todos asombrados.

― ¡Maldito seas Dosetsu! ―gritó Doto furioso, mirando al cielo― ¡¿Es esta el arma de Yuki no Kuni?!

― "_Otosan jamás dijo que fuera un arma, él dijo que era una herramienta" _―corrigió Koyuki.

― ¡MUERAN TODOS! ―Gritó furioso, realizando sellos de manos a gran velocidad― **¡Hyōton: Kokuryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Hielo: Jutsu Dragón Negro)** ―un dragón de hielo negro surgió, pero fue evaporado, para asombro y terror de Doto.

Hinata se movió rápidamente hacía el frente y golpeó en la frente a su enemigo, acabando rápida y secamente con su enemigo.

―Bienvenidos ―dijo Koyuki sonriente ―Sean bienvenidos a Haru no Kuni (País de la Primavera)

Sasuke, acabó en el hospital.

Acabó en el hospital, acabó por perder varias semanas de entrenamiento, cosa que solo serviría para hacerlo desear más y más, el entrenamiento de Orochimaru.

Estar en cama, significaba no entrenar, no fortalecerse, no ser mejor y ser superado por Naruto, una y otra vez.


	16. Naruto vs Sasuke 1

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**16: Naruto vs Sasuke 1**

―Diríjanse hacía Konoha ―ordenó Orochimaru, a sus secuaces, los cuales asintieron ―Tráiganme, a Uchiha Sasuke... ―gruñó en medio del dolor, que recubría su cuerpo, era en verdad muy molesto. Su Sensei lo había tomado con la guardia baja, en verdad, ese hombre era merecedor de ser el Sandaime Shinobi no Kami, no solo era un experto en Jutsus de largo alcance, sino un experto en Taijutsu y él aun ahora, no podía dilucidar, de qué forma o en qué momento, había sido atacado. Esa sustancia, incluso ahora lo estaba afectando ¡casi un mes después!, él no era un Iryōnnin, pero sus conocimientos y su hambre de poder conocer todos los Jutsus, no se limitaba propiamente a "conocer todos los Jutsus elementales", sino también los Jutsus no-elementales...

Entender y apropiarse de tanta información como le fuera posible, solo él, aquel que lograría la inmortalidad, era capaz de ser el más grandioso maestro del Ninjutsu, el más grande de entre todos los grandes, algún día, él miraría hacía abajo, él vería al aterrorizado mundo Shinobi, cuando recibiera el título de Fumetsu no Shinobi (Ninja Inmortal). Pero, el ser inmortal, conllevaba el entender y alcanzar el **Fushi Tensei no Jutsu (Jutsu Reencarnación del Cadáver Vivo)**, necesitaba un cuerpo preparado, necesitaba de un cuerpo que no rechazara su alma y no se desgastara. Ni siquiera el cuerpo de su antiguo alumno, Uchiha Shin, ni siquiera aquel cuerpo, con las células que podían aceptar cualquier implante, podían resistir su alma y, al no poder resistir su alma, había transferido su padecimiento.

Ahora, había mandado a un escuadrón de Elite, como ningún otro: Kimimaru, (quien fue curado por Amachi), junto a Sakon/Ukon y Monju: un Nukennin experto en el uso de cable ninja, para luchar. Este peculiar escuadrón, tenían la misión de infiltrarse en Konoha y traerle a Sasuke.

Él sabía, que recientemente, Sasuke se había reencontrado por Itachi, cuando Jiraiya, Naruto y Sakura, habían ido en busca de Tsunade, él mismo los había encontrado y batallado, sabía muy bien, gracias a una serpiente espía de la caverna Ryūchi, que Sasuke había sido humillado por Itachi y sería nuevamente humillado y malherido, ahora durante una misión en Y.… en Haru no Kuni.

-/-/-/-/-

Pasaron al menos unos 4 días y, para sorpresa y agrado de Naruto, no solo Tsunade estaba reformando y dando clases a muchos Iryōnnin's de Konoha, sino que Sakura, Ino y Samui (la cual, a pesar de que había estado siendo vigilada de cerca por ANBU's de la aldea, demostraba no tenerles secretos a los Shinobis de Konoha), estaban tomando simulacros de Iryō-Ninjutsu.

―Hola, Naruto-Kun ―saludaron Sakura e Ino, abrazándolo por el cuello.

―Ambas no han parado de contarme, como les has llegado a prestar pergaminos recolectados por Minato y Kushina ―dijo Tsunade sonriente ―Sus conocimientos en Iryō Ninjutsu, les han permitido un conocimiento de rango Chūnnin, rosando el Jōnnin, muy buen trabajo. Hemos realizado, dos simulacros y lo han hecho de forma perfecta ―ambas estaban sonrojadas, por los elogios de Tsunade y los de Naruto, los cuales denotaban felicidad, eran aún mayores, haciéndolas ver, que iban por un buen camino.

Para Sakura, Naruto no era solo un novio (por no decir que Ino ya se había atrevido a mirar a Naruto de esa forma), además de ser un novio y un grandioso compañero de equipo, Naruto la había reeducado en las artes Shinobi, le había dado un auténtico Taijutsu, le había dado un régimen de entrenamiento físico y de aumento de Chakra, para usar Jutsus elementales de tierra.

Le había dado el cariño, que ni siquiera su madre le había dado, que nadie le había otorgado jamás; pues para Mebuki, Sakura solo hubiera servido para convertirse en la esposa de Sasuke y dar a luz a un nuevo clan Uchiha. Su madre se había enterado de la relación de amistad, que tenían Naruto y Sakura, y la había emancipado, había renegado de Sakura, como su hija.

Y todo lo que ella podía darle y devolverle, era la promesa de que sería la mejor esposa del mundo, una futura mujer poderosa; se juró a sí misma que sería valiente, fuerte, ÚTIL.

Útil como Kunoichi, en el ámbito de ser la Iryōnnin del equipo 7 y servir de apoyo a larga distancia.

Útil como futura esposa.

Naruto y Sasuke, siempre la habían superado, siempre habían sido mejores y fuertes, a causa de que podían ir por delante, con Jutsus devastadores, mientras que ella se había quedado atrás.

Muy atrás.

Sasuke tenía un pasado supremamente oscuro, gracias a que la Masacre Uchiha, no era de dominio privado, sino que era público. Pero quizás, solo los miembros del equipo 7, conocían sus ansias de encontrar a Itachi y matarlo.

Más Itachi ya había sido encontrado y Sasuke fue humillado. Eso hacía que los restantes miembros del equipo, se preocuparan y se preguntaran: ¿Qué haría Sasuke a continuación?

Sin embargo, la carga de Naruto era aún mayor: Su propio padre lo había convertido en el contenedor de una criatura la cual casi destruye la aldea. La aldea natal de su madre fue destruida por las Grandes Naciones Shinobi, debido a su temor sobre el Fūinjutsu, quedando solo su madre y ahora, solo quedaba él.

―Hey Naruto ―dijo Sasuke, al notar como Naruto entraba en la habitación.

―Sasuke, Hinata ―saludó él, para luego desaparecer por algunos instantes, permitiendo que Tsunade entrara y comenzara un rápido trabajo, logrando curar los huesos rotos, soldarlos y diezmar el dolor que Sasuke sentía.

―Más tarde, quiero ver a Sakura, Ino y a ti, Naruto ―dijo Tsunade, sin mirarlo ―Quiero que nos encontremos en el ala oeste del hospital y quiero que traigas esos pergaminos de Iryō-Ninjutsu de los que tanto me ha contado Sakura. Ella ha dicho, que has encontrado un tipo de Iryō-Ninjutsu que podría ser usado por un Ninja, con una cantidad de Chakra promedio y.… me ha insinuado, que incluso tú, podrías ser capaz de usar ese raro estilo de arte médico.

―Entendido, llevaré los pergaminos al ala oeste ―dijo Naruto.

El brillo verde en las palmas de Tsunade cesó y Sasuke se encontraba mejor, el dolor el cual antes podía ser catalogado como un 10, había disminuido a un 6, el resto era guardar reposo.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el equipo 7 fue a visitarlo (sin estar Hinata), Sasuke miró a Naruto y un brillo anhelante, se formó en sus ojos.

―Oye Naruto, lucha contra mí, ahora ―pidió Sasuke.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño algo enfadado ―Aun te estás recuperando.

―Cállate y lucha contra mí ―le desafió el Uchiha, activando su Sharingan. Naruto gruñó y activó el suyo, haciéndolo girar. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron levemente, ese giro no lo provocaba Naruto, era provocado por el propio Sharingan del Uzumaki y eso solo podía significar una cosa: su Sharingan ya había pasado a Mangekyō hacía tiempo. Eso solo hizo enfadar a Sasuke mucho más. ―Esa Godaime Hokage o lo que sea. Metiéndose en los problemas de los demás.

Los sentimientos de inferioridad de Sasuke, lo empujaban a luchar...

―No creo que vayas a dejarme en paz, hasta que no luchemos, ¿o estoy equivocado? ―preguntó Naruto, mirándolo aburrido, ambos salieron de allí.

―Espera ―dijo Sakura, deteniendo a Ino, antes de que ella fuera ―Aquí hay algo que está mal. Muy mal. No.… es como si algo los estuviera empujando a luchar, como si...

― ¿Cómo si algo en el ambiente, los llevara a la batalla? ―preguntó Ino, algo asustada por su amigo.

―Algo más profundo, no sé cómo explicarlo ―contestó Sakura, bajando la cabeza, al menos un poco. Ino suspiró, ambas decidieron ir hacía el ala oeste. Jabalí, perro, pájaro, mono y carnero― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―5 pergaminos los cuales decía Iryō-Fūinjutsu, aparecieron entre los delicados dedos de Sakura.

Ya Sasuke y Naruto, estaban en la terraza del hospital, mirándose el uno al otro.

Sasuke apretó los puños y los dientes.

**Recuerdo**

― "_Capturar a Naruto, es nuestra misión"_ _―eso le había susurrado Itachi a Sasuke, cuando lo había ahorcado_― _"Ahora mismo, no me interesas para nada"_

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―Idiota, ¿Por qué estás tan confiado? ―preguntó Sasuke.

―Tengo la ventaja elemental, tanto si te decides a usar Katon, como si decides usar Fūton ―contestó Naruto ―Antes de empezar, estás olvidando algo.

― ¿Olvidar algo? ―se preguntó el Uchiha nervioso― ¡Claro, mi porta-Shuriken! ―se dijo, mirando hacía su pierna.

―Tu bandana ―dijo el Uzumaki, tocando con dos dedos el protector de metal.

Solo pudo contestarle con un... ―No vas a poner un dedo sobre mí, deja en paz mi frente.

―Debemos luchar de igual a igual, entre ninjas de Konoha ―contestó Naruto.

― ¡Por eso digo que estás confiado! ―explotó, ya no pudiendo mantener sus emociones controladas― ¡¿Crees que estás a mi altura?!

―Lo creo y puedo respaldarlo ―dijo Naruto ―Mi Taijutsu no tiene aberturas como el tuyo, mis elementos: no son tal fácilmente contrarrestados y lo más importante de todo ―Sasuke apretó los dientes enfadado ―Puedo controlar mis emociones, mucho mejor que tú... Sasuke-Chan.

Sasuke se lanzó contra él, pero Naruto esquivó por fuera, lo único que hizo, fue ponerle el pie y con eso, causó que el Uchiha se tropezara. Al ponerse de pie, el Uchiha se vio rodeado por cientos de Kage Bushin, furioso se lanzó contra ellos, golpeándolos con Taijutsu, pero siendo respondido su ataque, logrando eliminarlos a todos, tras unos 10 minutos, quedando cansado y no pudiendo prevenir una patada en su vientre, mandándolo a volar hacia arriba.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamó Sasuke, quemando y haciendo que los Kage Bushin se disiparan, en una gran cantidad de humo.

― "_Kage Bushin no Jutsu"_ ―susurró Naruto sonriente, antes de que un nuevo ejército de clones, esperara a Sasuke, al aterrizar, siendo el Uchiha asaltado por cientos de clones, algunos con los puños y pies recubiertos de fuego, otros recubiertos de rayo y otros de tierra, el Uchiha no podía esquivarlos a todos y solo podía luchar en Taijutsu, debido a que sus reservas de Chakra, aun no estaban al 100%, solo para ser capturado por unas raras cuerdas, viendo como era rodeado por cuatro clones del rubio, desde alguna parte de sus cuerpos, sacaban aquellas cuerdas, las cuales eran muy firmes ―Todos los miembros del clan Uzumaki, pueden invocar algún arma de Chakra, en el caso de mi madre eran cadenas y en el mío, es una guadaña, pero aun así puedo moldear la empuñadura y cuerpo de la guadaña, haciéndola lo suficientemente flexible, como para atarte los antebrazos y tobillos, impidiendo que te muevas ―uno más se ató alrededor del cuello del Uchiha, Naruto se cortó cada llema de cada dedo de la mano derecha, mientras tocaba con los dedos índice y corazón, el lugar donde estaba el Ten no Jūin― **¡Fūinjutsu: Shin'nyū suru Tamashī! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sellado del Alma Invasora)** ―Kakashi llegó en ese momento, para ver cómo, alrededor de los tres Tomoes, que representaban el Ten no Jūin, aparecía un pequeño dragón el cual se mordía la cola, formando un circulo.

―Has avanzado mucho, en cuanto a Taijutsu, Naruto ―dijo Kakashi.

―Gracias ―dijo Naruto seriamente ―Ya puede llevárselo, Sensei ―el peliblanco asintió y se llevó al Uchiha. Él también entró en el hospital.

Se encontró con Sakura e Ino, conversando y bebiendo una malteada, cada una. Ino fue la primera en verlo y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo a Sakura, mientras sonreía, el rubio se sentó ante sus alumnas/novias.

― ¿Y bien? ―preguntó Ino sonriente― ¿Cómo ha quedado el emo? ―ambas se burlaron.

―No muy bien ―dijo Naruto ―Si vuelvo a enfrentarlo y usa el Ten no Jūin, mi Fūinjutsu debería de eliminar el de Orochimaru ―los tres salieron y ellas se comenzaron a reír. Ambas tenían una tarea de Iryō-Ninjutsu y lo mejor, sería empezar pronto, tras llegar a la mansión de Minato y Kushina.

Un ANBU con mascara de gallo se posó ante los tres jóvenes ―Uzumaki-Sama, necesito que me acompañe a la oficina del Consejo de Konoha, tienen algo muy importante de que informarle

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Oficina del Consejo de Konoha**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

―Uzumaki-San ―dijo Koharu, al vero entrar. En la oficina estaba Tsunade, los tres consejeros y los miembros del Consejo de Konoha ―Ya que se le ha nombrado como Chūnnin, por consecuencia es considerado un adulto con todo lo que esto pueda significar y simbolizar ―Naruto asintió ―Es además usted, entrará en el Proyecto de Restauración de Clanes. Los clanes Uzumaki y Senju...

―Y Uchiha, Koharu-Sama ―informó Naruto, haciendo evolucionar su Sharingan hasta a la fase Mangekyō, dejándolos a todos de piedra, ante esta revelación.

―Los clanes Uzumaki, Senju y Uchiha, deberán de ser reconstruidos por usted, teniendo varias esposas a futuro e hijos con esas esposas ―informó Homura, emocionado ante lo que esto implicaba.

―Gracias por esta información ―dijo Naruto.

Tsunade sabía que los consejeros podrían querer hacer que ciertas ANBU's o Kunoichis se acercaran a Naruto, así que actuó rápidamente. ―Así mismo, los asientos de tus clanes, suman en total 18 y eres el legítimo heredero de Konoha, pues esos tres clanes fundaron la aldea.

Con esto, Naruto salió de la oficina, directo a su hogar.

Sasuke tardó 4 días en salir del hospital, se sentía bien, ¡muy bien!, fue acompañado por Hinata, quien en ningún momento notó algo extraño, en su novio.

Cuando salió, no dudó en alejarse de todos, hasta uno de los bosques circundantes de Konoha. La idea de desertar, de ir con Orochimaru, parecía ser más clara que nunca.

―_Por más que Kakashi se decida a entrenarme, algún Shinobi de gran poder, ha entrenado a Naruto_ ―pensó el Uchiha ―_Jiraiya, el Gama Sen'nin, él sería perfecto para ser mi maestro... debe de estar, al mismo nivel de Orochimaru._ ―se permitió sonreír y estaba listo para ir a buscarlo, solo para ser capturado por cable ninja.

― ¿Qué buscas con esto, Kakashi? ―preguntó el Uchiha mirando fijamente al Hatake, tras notar que era él, quien tenía el otro lado del cable.

―No pareces ser, de los que escuchan sermones ―dijo Hatake algo aburrido ―Así que... no voy a descastarme con esto. Además, de no haberte atado, hubieras escapado. ―No contestó ―Sasuke, debes dejar de buscar la venganza, debes dejar de lado, tu rencor. Ya lo he visto antes ―Sasuke desvió su rostro ―He visto a muchos quienes han buscado venganza, los he visto concretarla y he visto que no han quedado satisfechos con esto. Lo que queda tras completar una venganza, es el vacío y la soledad.

― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PUEDES SABER TU?! ―Gritó furioso― ¡NO HABLES COMO SI ME CONOCIERAS!

―Hey... cálmate ―dijo Kakashi, Sasuke dejó de querer escapar.

― ¿Qué pasaría si yo, matara a todos tus seres queridos? ―preguntó Sasuke, de una forma oscura― ¿Cuántas de esas palabras, las cumplirías después? Podrías sentir mucho dolor.

―Eso podría funcionar... pero desafortunadamente, no tengo ese tipo de personas ―Kakashi le dedicó una sonrisa con su ojo, dejando a Sasuke asombrado. El rostro de Sasuke, no podía reflejar lo que él, estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sentía terror ante tal noticia. Se sentía tan profundamente humillado, tan destruido, que dejó de dudar: se tenía que ir, tenía que acabar con su sufrimiento y solo podría hacerlo, al dejar atrás su pasado, al dejar atrás la masacre de su clan, pero no podría hacerlo, hasta que Itachi no muriera.

En la noche, procedió a hacerlo, empacó algunas mudas de ropa, algunos pergaminos y se acercó a la salida sur de la aldea. Hinata pudo alcanzarlo, le pidió que no lo hiciera, que no saliera de la aldea. Sasuke se volvió hacía ella, la besó en los labios y le rogó que la esperara, la encerró en un Genjutsu, que la haría dormir, la llevó a su habitación en el distrito Hyūga y salió de la aldea, encontrándose al poco tiempo, con los Shinobis de Orochimaru, a los cuales trató de ordenarles llevarlo con Orochimaru, diciéndolo de una forma arrogante que a ellos no les gustó. Literalmente le dieron una paliza, lo metieron en una caja y se lo llevaron.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertó con el amanecer y, sin dudarlo corrió hacía la oficina de la Godaime, pero no estaba allí, así que corrió a su casa y se encontró con ella, cuando esta abría la puerta, para salir.

― ¡Hinata! ―dijo una asombrada Tsunade― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

― ¡Sasuke-Kun, abandonó la aldea, durante la noche! ―gimió asustada.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―chilló asustada.

Rápidamente, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Kiba, armaron un equipo, bajo las ordenes de la Hokage, con el objetivo de traer al Uchiha de vuelta a la aldea.


	17. Naruto vs Sasuke 2

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**17: Naruto vs Sasuke 2**

― ¡Hasta aquí vas a llegar, Sasuke! ―gritó Naruto, mientras miraba al Uchiha, encima de la estatua de Madara.

Tsunade había enviado a seis de ellos, a encontrar y traer a Sasuke, pero se fueron separando lentamente, los aliados de Orochimaru no eran cosa fácil, no tuvieron más opción que ir a enfrentarlos en parejas.

Shikamaru y Kiba enfrentaban a Sakon/Ukon.

Sakura e Ino enfrentaban a Moju, un usuario del alambre ninja, de formas curiosas e inesperadas.

Naruto fue auxiliado por los hermanos Sabaku quienes llegaron como refuerzo desde Suna y enfrentarían a Kimimaru, quien podía usar sus huesos como armas.

Ahora, solo quedaba el rubio.

― ¡Bastardo! ―gritó Sasuke furioso, desde la cima de la estatua de Madara― ¡Devuélveme el obsequio de Orochimaru, lo necesito para matar a Itachi!

―Te llevaré devuelta a la aldea ―declaró Naruto ―Perdóname ―pensó el rubio, su ojo derecho lloró sangre y el Uchiha, apenas con sus pobres reflejos, pudo esquivar el pilar de llamas negras.

**Recuerdo**

(...) ―_Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven por mí_ ―declaró Itachi ―_**Tsukuyomi**__._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

―_No, imposible_ ―se dijo Sasuke ―_Naruto y yo, tenemos la misma edad. Itachi jamás podría acabar con todo el cuerpo de policía, claramente alguien lo auxilio, pero ese jamás podría haber sido Naruto... _―Naruto ahora estaba ante él.

― **¡Katon: Homuranagase no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Meteoro Ardiente)** ―exclamó Naruto, estaba muy cerca del Uchiha, bastó con soplar, para liberar las llamas. Sasuke frunció el ceño y empleó un Shunshin, solo para sentir un dolor en su vientre, al recibir una patada y ser mandado hacía abajo, subió la mirada y ambos realizaron el mismo Jutsu.

― **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Llamas de Fénix) **―exclamaron, arrojándose mutuamente un total de cinco esferas de fuego, las cuales colisionaron unas contra otras.

Naruto cayó ante Sasuke, caminando sobre el agua y le señaló ―Ya te he arrebatado el Ten no Jūin, te he obligado a realizar un Katon no Jutsu de alto nivel y, teniendo en cuenta tu patético nivel de Chakra, solo podrás usarlo un par de veces más. Rindete.

― ¡Jamás voy a rendirme! ―gritó Sasuke histérico― ¡Tú no sabes todo por lo que he pasado, no tienes ni la más remota idea, de lo que significa llegar a tu hogar y encontrar a toda tu familia muerta, no sabes lo que es perderlos en una sola noche!

― ¡¿Y acaso, tú sabes lo que significa el que te culpen por las muertes de cientos de personas, solo porque has nacido la misma noche, en la cual una criatura de un poder casi inconmensurable, se ha liberado?! ―le contestó Naruto― ¡¿Puedes siquiera imaginar, lo que significa, el que, durante 6 años de tu vida, fueras cazado como un animal, por aldeanos y shinobis, solo por la debilidad de un anciano; puedes imaginar cómo es vivir con miedo, a que alguien entre en tu casa y traten de matarte, solo por creer que eres un demonio reencarnado?! ―Sasuke no contestó, solo atacó.

Buey, liebre, mono, dragón, rata, pájaro, buey, serpiente, perro, tigre y mono ― **¡Chidori!** ―se arrojó contra el Uzumaki, quien ya lo esperaba. Naruto sacó un pergamino pequeño y lo extendió ante Sasuke, envió Chakra al pergamino y lo arrojó hacía Sasuke, creando una explosión de gran nivel y haciendo que el Uchiha saliera despedido hacía el lado derecho, causando que cayera al agua, lastimado y con una gran cicatriz causada por la quemadura de la explosión. Naruto se fue acercando lentamente al Uchiha, el cual se levantó enfadado y lastimado, mientras realizaba sellos de manos y usaba su Jutsu insignia― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―una esfera de fuego, salió desde los labios del Uchiha.

― **¡Katon: Hibashiri no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Corte de Fuego)** ―exclamó Naruto, invocando su guadaña y realizando un corte en el aire, creando un filo de fuego, con forma de medialuna, que salió hacía la bola de fuego y ambos Jutsus se cancelaron.

― ¡Chidori! ―exclamó Sasuke nuevamente, yendo hacía Naruto enfurecido.

― ¡Purazuton: Rasengan! ―exclamó Naruto, generando una esfera de Chakra violeta, corriendo hacía Sasuke.

El Uchiha alargó su mano, solo para encontrarse con que era un Kage Bushin, se giró rápidamente, aun sin deshacer el Chidori.

― "_**Doton: Ganchūrō no Jutsu" (E. Tierra: Jutsu Prisión de Pilares de Roca) **_―susurró Naruto, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el suelo y cientos de pilares de roca, brotaron desde el suelo, golpeando una y otra vez al Uchiha, mandándolo a volar, mientras que él salía de su escondite. Sasuke se levantó malherido, sin poder activar el Chidori, pues estaba bajo de Chakra, desde el sellado de Naruto, el cual se iba acercando a él, con su Sharingan el cual giraba a una alta velocidad, hasta acabar por ser un remolino y encerrar al Uchiha en un Genjutsu, donde se quedaría dormido. El Uzumaki realizó sellos de manos― _**"Iryō-Jutsu: Kenkō Gin mekki no Jutsu" (Jutsu Medico: Salud Plateada)**_ ―susurró, mientras que apoyaba sus manos en la espalda del Uchiha y una sustancia plateada, recubría su cuerpo, cargó al Uchiha y, aprovechando el Chakra de Kurumi, corrió de vuelta hacía la aldea, a la cual tardó en llegar casi dos horas.

Sin que Naruto lo hubiera notado, una serpiente pequeña y un hombre planta, observaron el combate y volvieron con sus respectivos líderes, para informar sobre la derrota del Uchiha menor.

Por desgracia, tras dos semanas, cuando el Uchiha fue dado de alta, escapó una vez más, solo para ser encontrado por un enmascarado de Akatsuki, quien lo dejó inconsciente y se lo llevó velozmente.

Al mismo tiempo, Tsunade y Jiraiya, informaron que iniciarían un entrenamiento intensivo para todos, dejando un par de Jutsus de tipo Bushin, en sus lugares, un nuevo invento de los Yamanaka: Ningyō Bushin (Clon de Muñeco), al cual le hacían tomar una parte de sus ideas, personalidades y pensamientos, inmediatamente después, gracias a un traspaso de Chakra pequeño, los muñecos tomaban sus formas físicas.

Según Jiraiya, Akatsuki comenzaría a moverse dentro de tres años, pero ya habían intentado capturar a Naruto, así que la Senju y él, tendrían que adelantar el entrenamiento de sus alumnos.


	18. Entrenando con los Sen'nin

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**18: Entrenando con los Sen'nin.**

―Kizame e Itachi, pertenecen a Akatsuki ―informó Jiraiya, a Tsunade, Naruto, Ino, Samui y Sakura ―La poca información que tengo de ellos, es que todos son Shinobis de rango S. Sabemos que tienen personas del calibre de Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame, pero ignoramos a otros miembros...

― ¿Has escuchado sobre la pareja zombi? ―preguntó Naruto sonriente, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una venda, pues recientemente se había realizado un transplante de otro par de Mangekyō Sharingan, para obtener el Eien Mangekyō Sharingan, gracias a Tsunade y, gracias a Sakura y al zorro Fekei, era que Naruto sabía por dónde iba ―Otosama dice, que sus nombres son Hidan y Kakuzu, que ambos son inmortales por méritos propios, por medio de algún Kinjutsu. Solo sabe que Kakuzu controla los cinco elementos, pero ignora cualquier otra cosa con respecto a Hidan.

―Solo tenemos información limitada sobre ellos, estos cuatro han sido señalados como miembros de Akatsuki ―dijo Jiraiya ―El resto, son miembros potenciales.

Sakura gruñó, Akatsuki significaba Uchiha Itachi: el hombre que intentó secuestrar a su novio, cuando encontraron a Tsunade.

―Los Akatsuki, parecen ir siempre en parejas ―dijo Sakura.

―Aun ignoramos, el para qué buscan a los Jinchūriki ―dijo Jiraiya.

― ¿Lo dice en serio, Jiraiya-Sensei? ―preguntó Naruto con una mueca ―Nos buscan por los Bijū's, Kurumi-Chan en el pasado, fue controlada por un Uchiha enmascarado, buscan su poder. Seguramente, buscan capturarlos, encerrarlos en Genjutsus y contraatacar a las Naciones Shinobi.

―Es una gran teoría, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Ino abrazandolo.

― ¡Suelta a mi novio, Ino-Cerda! ―gritó Sakura enfadada.

―Sakura-Chan, no ―le dijo Naruto, frunciendo el ceño, logrando que la chica se relajara.

Kurumi se estaba divirtiendo con esto, y se lo informó a Naruto, dándole algunas esperanzas. ―Es un entrenamiento de tres años. Seguramente, llegarán a llevarse bien. Por cierto, estoy empleando mi Chakra curativo, sobre tus ojos trasplantados.

La Godaime Hokage, miró al chico rubio ―Hay algo que aun no entiendo, Naruto ―dijo Tsunade― ¿Cómo supiste, sobre el laboratorio Uchiha, dentro de la cascada?

―Al comienzo, creía que mi capacidad sensorial, se limitaba únicamente, a poder sentir las emociones de las personas ―informó, mientras que Sakura e Ino, le ayudaban a despejar el camino, por el cual andaban ―Luego de volver, junto a ustedes al lugar, pude atravesar la cascada.

―Y encontraste el muro de roca, con el sello ―dijo Jiraiya, para luego sonreír de forma arrogante ―Tienes suerte, de haber tenido a un maestro del Sellado como yo, en el lugar, Naruto.

―Okasan dice que ella es más avanzada que usted, en esa rama del Jutsu, Jiraiya-Sensei ―dijo Naruto sonriente ―Kurumi-Chan, llegó a vivir en paz, en las tierras de Uzu no Kuni y llegó a conocer muchos tipos de sellos compuestos, y fue gracias a mis palabras y las descripciones de Sakura e Ino, que usted pudo saber en qué lugar enviar Chakra, para desbloquear la puerta y entrar al laboratorio ―Jiraiya estuvo en silencio, el resto del viaje.

Naruto era increíble, nunca dejaba de entrenar y aprender cosas nuevas, mientras demostraba cuan fuerte era. Desarrolló una teoría de la eco-localización, por empleando Chakra en sus oídos, así mismo entrenaba descalzo y usaba la tierra misma, bajo sus pies, para saber dónde encontrar a sus enemigos y chasqueaba los dedos, probando cuán lejos llegaban las ondas de sonido, para así localizar a Sakura e Ino, teniendo largos e inimaginables combates en Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, con ellas.

Sakura e Ino entrenaban en Iryō-Ninjutsu y mejoraban su Taijutsu, gracias a Tsunade. Gracias a Jiraiya, ambas aprendieron a usar su Doton (en el caso de Sakura) y Suiton (en el caso de Ino), para luego emplearlo en una variante médica. La variante en el Suiton ya existía, pero el hecho de que Sakura, por sí misma, por mérito propio, lograra generar una variante y usar el Doton para curar heridas, era algo que Tsunade le aplaudió.

Quizás suene mal, pero Ino y Sakura, se aprovecharon un poco de su novio rubio, y estuvieron leyendo varios de los pergaminos recopilados por Minato y Kushina, que él había llevado para el viaje y adaptando esos conocimientos, a sus propios intereses.

Tras casi medio mes, con los ojos vendados, Naruto ordenó a Zar, su más veloz espía vulpina, a ir al distrito Uchiha y buscar toda la información que pudiera, sobre el Magekyō Sharingan. Obtuvo la información, tras tres horas, cuando se detuvieron y estuvieron acampando en Numa no Kuni (País del Pantano). Tras obtener el **Eien Mangekyō Sharingan** _(y que Tsunade revisara sus ojos, varias veces, en busca de cualquier anormalidad)_, Naruto, ahora con la figura de un espiral pequeño, el cual parecía tener cinco rayas temblorosas, _casi que representando el sol_, se propuso a entrenar su nuevo Dōjutsu, aún estaban en ese país, mientras que Naruto leía los documentos, estando un poco perplejo, eran del puño y letra de Uchiha Izuna, diciendo que el Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo, eran desbloqueados por el propio Sharingan, cuando este de alguna forma, sentía que el Uchiha estaba listo, para un nuevo niven, (o eso era lo que él entendía de los documentos), entonces, Naruto se propuso a ver a Tsunade usando algo de su Iryō-Ninjutsu, mientras les enseñaba a Sakura e Ino, así mismo vio a Tsunade enseñándoles Taijutsu, principalmente potenciado con Chakra.

Los meses de entrenamiento fueron pasando, hasta convertirse en el primer año y Naruto pudo desarrollar su propio estilo de Iryō Nin-Fūinjutsu, al cual denominó como _**Iyashi Kitsune (Curación del Zorro)**_.

Ninjutsu, Taijutsu e Iryō-Ninjutsu, en el caso de los tres.

Fūinjutsu (como algo extra) en el caso de Naruto.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se miraron, bastante interesados en los avances, de sus alumnos, los cuales parecían esponjas de aprendizaje, pues no se detenían en la teoría y la práctica, sino que modificaban el conocimiento y Jutsus que tomaban de sus maestros.

Algo que Jiraiya les enseñaría, serian _**Supaijutsu (Técnicas de Espionaje)**_. En el Mundo Shinobi, no había nada mejor, que el conocimiento, este podía significar la vida o la muerte, para cualquier Ninja.

Tsunade mandó una carta a Shizune y al Hokage de reemplazo: Nara Shikaku, para que comenzaran un entrenamiento exhaustivo para todos los Ninjas de Konoha, con el deseo de fortalecerlos, en caso de algún ataque de alguna otra aldea o de Akatsuki.


	19. 2 años (y medio), después

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**19: 2 años (y medio), después.**

Naruto se enfocó en Iryō-Fūinjutsu, además de Ninjutsu ordinario, elemental (Raiton, Katon y Doton, además del Yōton), Fūinjutsu, Taijutsu y Kenjutsu.

Sakura repasó el Ninjutsu ordinario, aumentó sus caudales de Chakra para usar Jutsus de Doton, poseía Iryō-Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Kyūjutsu (uso de un arco, en el caso de Sakura)

Y en cuanto a Ino, además del Doton, aprendió nuevas técnicas mentales, Senbonjutsu y fusionó diversos conocimientos de Jiu-jitsu y Judo de las aldeas Nagekisho e Yumegakure.

―Dos años y medio, casi parece irreal ―se dijo Naruto, el cual llevaba una tela negra en su bandana, una chaqueta negra, con rayas anaranjadas en los brazos y un pantalón negro, con escasos detalles anaranjados.

Sakura tenía su cabello corto, llevaba una tela blanca en su bandana, un Kimono de batalla de color rojo amaranto y una licra pantalón de color blanco.

Ino llevaba las mismas ropas que su amiga, pero de color lila, pero aun con la bandana azul.

―Me alegro de volverlos a ver ―dijo una voz, desde un tejado.

― ¡Hola, Kakashi-Sensei! ―dijeron los tres, aunque los miembros del equipo 7, mostraron un mayor entusiasmo.

―Aquí tiene ―dijo Naruto, lanzándole algo, desde su porta-shuriken ―Usted lo... atesorará más que yo.

―Esto es... ―dijo incrédulo.

Sakura le dio una sonrisa, en verdad extrañaba ver al hombre de cabello gris, leyendo esos libros. ―El nuevo libro de Jiraiya-Sensei. Lo escribió, siempre que Tsunade-Sensei se despistaba y lo finalizó, durante el viaje.

―Akatsuki comienza a moverse, Kakashi ―dijo Jiraiya.

―Sí, pero tenemos información sobre ellos, gracias a mis Kitsunes, tenemos los nombres y habilidades de al menos, cinco de sus miembros ―dijo Naruto, metiendo su mano en su chaqueta.

―Se lo entregaremos a Shikaku y lo hablaré con él ―dijo Tsunade, Naruto asintió y ambos fueron hasta la oficina, entregándole la información al Hokage en turno, Tsunade lo miró fijamente ―Shikaku, quiero que entre ambos, trabajemos para ser algo así como Hokages al mismo tiempo y mejorar la aldea, el Nara se quejó de que sería problemático ―Naruto y Sakura ―la pelirrosada, había llegado en tiempo record, pues asombró a su novio, el verla allí junto a él ―Ambos pondrán a prueba todo lo que han aprendido con Jiraiya y conmigo, enfrentándose a Kakashi.

―Hai, Tsunade-Sama ―dijeron los tres.

―Nos veremos mañana a las 9:00 de la mañana, en el campo de batalla 7 ―dijo Tsunade, para luego susurrarles a sus alumnos― _"12:00"_ ―ellos asintieron a dichas indicaciones y salieron a dar una vuelta, por la aldea.

Se reencontraron, con el resto de los novatos, todos se encontraban bien de salud y habían aprendido a confiar en Samui. Habían cambiado físicamente.

Se enteraron de que Hinata, era quizás quien más había cambiado. No había dejado de entrenarse en el Jūken, en ningún momento, desde la deserción de Sasuke y creó su propio estilo **Seishin Reon no Ken (Puño del Espíritu León)**, así mismo era aún mejor en el Genjutsu.

Por órdenes de Tsunade; Naruto, Ino y Sakura, enfrentarían a Kakashi, para comprobar el entrenamiento.

El Copynnin afirmó estar...

**Recuerdo**

―_Bien Tsunade-Sama ―dijo Kakashi, ante las Chūnnin (Sakura e Ino) y el Jōnnin (Naruto), para luego sonreírles con su ojo ―Estoy listo para enfrentarme al futuro Rokudaime Hokage y a sus esposas ―los tres se sonrojaron._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Naruto empezó rápidamente, generando un Raiton: Rasengan y corriendo hacía un asombrado Kakashi, el cual apenas y tuvo tiempo de desaparecer en un Shunshin.

El Jōnnin vio algo por el rabillo de su ojo y logró desenfundar un Kunai, para desviar una flecha, arrojada por Ino.

La flecha resultó ser Sakura, en un Henge, la chica rosada se arrojó contra el Jōnin quién, previendo el peligro, usó un Kawarimi y el tronco fue convertido en astillas.

―Son fuertes ―pensó el Jōnnin ―Y son muy buenos.

― **¡Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Flama de Fenix**) ―exclamó Naruto.

Sakura realizó sellos de manos y luego, golpeó el suelo, causando que rocas de gran tamaño, salieran hacía Kakashi, al tiempo que se combinaban con el Hōsenka de Naruto― **¡Doton: Furaingu Iwa no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Rocas Voladoras)** ―exclamó Sakura.

―Moeru Iwa (Roca Ardiente) ―sentenció Ino, con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba algo.

― **¡Doton: Doryūheki Hādo no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Duro Muro de Tierra)** ―exclamó Kakashi, levantando un muro de roca.

― **¡Raiton: Rasengan! (E. Rayo: Esfera Giratoria)** ―Naruto arrojó su Rasengan de rayo, contra el muro, haciéndolo explotar, pero Kakashi, estaba ahora detrás de él.

― **¡Ninpō: Memai no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Vértigo)** ―exclamó Ino, haciendo que Kakashi no pudiera mantenerse en pie y Naruto aprovechó para ganar un cascabel, mientras que Sakura lo golpeaba en el rostro.

Sakura e Ino, se perdieron en el bosque adyacente, mientras que Naruto, volvió donde estaban Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune y Shikaku, enseñando su cascabel.

―Naruto ―dijo Jiraiya ―Pronto... saldrán detrás de Sasuke. El equipo Ino-Shika-Chō será algo así, como el equipo de respaldo, a veces Samui reemplazará a Ino en ese equipo, pero ella será parte del escuadron Kakashi, junto a Sakura y tú.

―Entiendo ―dijo Naruto seriamente.

―Les tengo su primera misión ―dijo Tsunade, mientras abría el libro Bingo y se lo enseñaba a Naruto, quien abrió los ojos.

Una media hora después, Kakashi estaba derrotado, en frente de la Kunoichi rubia y la de cabello rosado, ambas chocaban sus palmas, mientras Sakura sujetaba el otro cascabel.


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**20.**

Naruto, Sakura e Ino, formaron el equipo Kakashi. Ahora mismo, estaban ante Tsunade.

―Jiraiya ha ubicado a Orochimaru, al sur de Hi no Kuni, es allí donde creemos que pueda estar entrenando a Sasuke, esperando para apoderarse de su cuerpo y del Sharingan ―dijo Tsunade ―Deben de acabar con los tres: Con Orochimaru, Kabuto y Sasuke. Recuerden: Que Sasuke se fue para poder hacerse más poderoso, está en busca de su hermano y esto lo acercará a Akatsuki, no sabemos cuál pueda ser el próximo objetivo de Sasuke ―Tsunade cerró los ojos y suspiró ―Shizune, tráeme la carpeta #3454 ―se giró para mirarlos ―Deben de saber la verdad ―extrañados, esperaron a que llegara Shizune y así, mediante antiguos pergaminos de Homura, Koharu y Danzō se enteraron de que el padre de Sasuke, quería formar un golpe de estado contra Konoha, pero Itachi aceptó la misión de acabar con la rebelión, Itachi mató a los conspiradores, sin embargo los ANBU's de NE, llegaron y, masacraron al resto del clan.

―Si Sasuke llega a enterarse de esto... ―comenzó Naruto.

―Volverá a Konoha, su objetivo ―completó Sakura incrédula y asustada, por el posible futuro de la aldea.

―Deben acabar con Orochimaru y Kabuto ―dijo Tsunade ―Debemos obligar a Sasuke a alejarse, de la aldea, ¿entendido?

― ¡Hai, Hokage-Sama! ―dijeron los tres.

El grupo partió hacia el sur de Konoha y, solo gracias a los Kitsune, pudieron descubrir donde estaba la base de Orochimaru, una trampilla en el suelo, comenzaron entre los tres y los Kitsunes, a rebuscar e intentar dar con los habitantes de ese lugar, dando con Sasuke, quien levantó su mano derecha, la cual despedía rayos, los Kitsunes lo atacaron primero, usando varios Genjutsu's, uno tras otro, impidiendo usar el Sharingan y ver a través de ellos, logrando así Sakura darle un buen puño, el cual le aflojó la mandíbula, activó nuevamente su Chidori, pero Sakura le mostró una sonrisa, mientras que él desaparecía y Naruto aparecía en el lugar, con un Rasengan negro y un anillo de Fūton alrededor del Jutsu.

― _¿Qué es...?_

― **¡Amaterasu: Rasen Ringu!** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que el anillo de Fūton pasaba a ser formado por llamas negras.

Una explosión de rango 7, dejó todo a la vista y alertó a muchos Shinobis, no solo de Konoha, sino de aldeas circundantes o los cuales andaban por la zona.

― **¡Shinranshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Destrucción de Mentes)** ―exclamó Ino rápidamente, al ver a Kabuto (en un nuevo cuerpo), acercándose a ellos, obtuvo recuerdos de Kabuto y luego, salió de su cuerpo y realizó sellos de manos― **¡Doton: Domu no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Lanza de Tierra)** ―exclamó, mientras sus brazos se recubrían de tierra y piedras, para proceder a quebrarle los pies y piernas.

Una serpiente de tres cabezas fue invocada y, un Orochimaru de cabello blanco, llegó hasta Sasuke, al cual le faltaba un brazo y perdía mucha sangre― ¿Con qué lo atacó? ―se preguntó asustado, para luego usar _un Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ y desaparecer, mientras que se llevaban a un Kabuto catatónico con ellos.

―Descuiden ―dijo Jiraiya apareciendo ―Sé a dónde se lo ha llevado Orochimaru.

―Tengo los recuerdos de Kabuto, tenemos una buena fuente de información ―dijo Ino sonriente.

―Tomamos lo que podemos ―dijo Jiraiya ―Debemos volver a Konoha. Intenta organizar toda esa información Ino, se la comunicaremos a Tsunade-Hime, cuando volvamos a la aldea ―la rubia asintió y partieron de allí, con el Sasuke inconsciente.

Tras volver a la aldea, Ino expuso los pensamientos y planes que tenía Orochimaru, además de enterarse de que había sido un espía de Orochimaru en Akatsuki. Así mismo, ataron al Uchiha y lo curaron, Tsunade no se los dejó fácil a los del Consejo Civil, ni a los Consejeros del Hokage y mandó al Uchiha a prisión, con vigilancia extrema.

Jiraiya, pronto se reunió con los tres, para recordarles la existencia de la organización Akatsuki y su búsqueda de los Bijū, Naruto dijo sentirse listo, pero dijo que, además, prefería jugar como local: Era mejor que los Akatsuki lo buscaran en Konoha, a que él saliera y fuera capturado, durante aquellos dos años y medio de viajes, algo lo salvó. No sabía si había sido el estar en constante movimiento o el hecho de haber estado siempre alerta y entrenándose, pero sabía que algo lo había salvado.

Sabía que no debía de confiarse.

Era ya de noche; gracias a un veloz tratado entre Yamanaka Ino y Naruto, la rubia se convertiría en Uzumaki Ino, cuando ellos dos se decidieran a casarse, permitiéndole Inoichi a su hija, mudarse con su novio a la mansión Namikaze; por ese motivo, estaban la pelirrosada y la rubia, durmiendo, cada una a un lado de Naruto.

El sonido característico de un Shunshin, hizo que Naruto levantara la cabeza, encontrándose con un zorro.

― "_Naruto-Sama"_ ―susurró Ren― _"Los sujetos de ropas negras y nubes rojas, ellos están buscando a Ritsuko-Sama y a las restantes Bijūs"_ ―sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

― "_Gracias Ren"_ ―dijo Naruto― _"Me aseguraré de estar listo, para el contraataque"_

―**Hai** ―dijo el zorro, mientras desaparecía.

Sintió un apretón de manos. Eran Sakura e Ino, quienes no estaban tan dormidas, como Naruto había creído, ambas le dedicaron una sonrisa. No estaba solo en su cruzada contra Akatsuki.

En medio del cielo nocturno, Takamaru, el halcón mensajero más veloz de Sunagakure, se acercaba hacía la oficina donde estaba una desvelada y cansada Senju Tsunade, a la cual se le quitó el sueño y el bostezo, cuando vio aparecer al ave, sacó la nota y la leyó rápidamente, para luego abrir sus ojos con incredulidad.

― ¡¿KAZEKAGE-DONO, HA SIDO SECUESTRADO?! ―Su grito retumbó en toda la aldea.


	21. Rescate Perfecto

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**21: Rescate Perfecto.**

Naruto, Sakura e Ino, junto con su líder de equipo: Kakashi, estaban vistiendo sus uniformes Chūnnin/Jōnnin, estaban ante Tsunade, eran las 00:25.

―Necesito que tomen píldoras de café, hay una emergencia, la cual los necesita con todos sus sentidos ―dijo Tsunade ―Ha llegado un mensaje desde Suna: El Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara... ha sido secuestrado, por la organización Akatsuki. Busquen información de los altos mandos de Suna y obedezcan, Suna ha demostrado ser un aliado muy valioso, vamos a auxiliarlos, ahora que nos necesitan. Samui, ha demostrado ser una grandiosa usuaria del Ranton y una Kunoichi, con una maestria del Kenjutsu, como pocos se ha visto en esta década, irá con ustedes ―el característico sonido del Shunshin, se escuchó y al girarse, se encontraron con la rubia, de grandes atributos, vistiendo el uniforme Chūnnin de Konoha y llevando la bandana de Konoha, atada en la cintura ―Vayan.

― ¡Hai! ―contestaron los cinco.

―Nos vemos en la puerta norte, tomen todas las cosas que puedan y que crean que nos sean útiles ―dijo Kakashi, desapareciendo en un Shunshin.

―Naruto-Kun, debemos de ser muy veloces ―dijo Ino, su novio asintió― ¿Usarás ahora, esa variación del Shunshin, que inventaste?

―Aun no. La usaré para movernos desde la puerta norte, hasta Kaze no Kuni, o al menos, lo más cerca que pueda ―dijo su novio, mientras que las chicas y Naruto, iban a la mansión Namikaze y tomaban lo que creían que podrían necesitar. Unos minutos después, estaban todos, ante la puerta norte de Konoha, Sakura e Ino, se tomaron de las manos, Naruto le ofreció su mano a Kakashi, quien se la dio y él, a Samui― **¡Nodo no Oto! (Sonido de Garganta)** ―Y todos, desaparecieron en un destello negro, apareciendo nuevamente en medio de la calle principal, de la ciudad feudal de Kaze no Kuni.

Rápidamente, fueron rodeados por muchos Samuráis, Kakashi se apresuró a hablar, todos subieron las manos, al igual que lo hizo él. ―Somos de Konoha, Supimos que Sabaku no Gaara fue secuestrado y vamos hacía Suna, para auxiliarlos.

―Yo los llevaré hasta Suna ―dijo un Samurái, para luego silbar de varias formas y hacer aparecer varios caballos, los cuales todos montaron y fueron junto al Samurái, hacía la aldea.

De no ser por Sakura y por su Iryō-Ninjutsu, Kankuro podría haber muerto, todos los Iryōnnin de Suna, se mostraron muy agradecidos, por la llegada de una alumna de la legendaria Tsunade, pero en un punto, Sakura dijo que no podría curarle ella sola y que la vida de Kankuro, estaba en un mayor peligro, por culpa del procedimiento que estaba intentado usar, así que Naruto se puso manos a la obra con su Iryō-Fūinjutsu, logrando entre ambos salvarle, gracias a su supervivencia, usaron el aroma encontrado en las piezas de las marionetas de Kankuro, para seguir un rastro, serían acompañados por la abuela del Akatsuki, llamado Aka Suna no Sasori.

Gracias a la invocación de perros de Kakashi y a la invocación de zorros de Naruto, tardaron menos de tres horas, en llegar al lugar, donde estaban extrayendo a Ichibi, eso lo supieron gracias a la alta cantidad de Chakra, que se sentía detrás de aquel muro, Naruto primero empleó su Dai Rasen Ringu, logrando agrietar la roca, pero pronto se dio cuenta de una barrera mantendría la roca en su lugar, así que escaló la roca y junto a Sakura, usaron su Doton, para transformar esa roca, en arena.

Sasori y Deidara se asombraron ante eso, los otros Akatsuki, quienes solo eran hologramas, desaparecieron. Una variación del Kage Bushin de Naruto, era llamado **Jinsen Bushin (Clon Vivo)** apareció y, gracias a las palabras de Kushina, descubrieron que eso era una invocación, usando el clon un Kuchiyose no Fūinjutsu, selló la estatua, mandándola a la luna.

― ¡ALEJENSE DE GAARA! ―Gritó Naruto.

Deidara y Sasori, abrieron los ojos, cuando vieron desaparecer la estatua― ¡¿Qué acaba de...?! ―Deidara recibió un puño en la mejilla, gracias a Sakura, provocando que unas cuantas esferas blancas, cayeran cerca de Sasori y otras cerca de Deidara.

―Deidara, un Nukennin de Iwagakure, experto en el Bakuton ―pensaron Sakura e Ino.

― **¡Ninpō: Henzutsū! (Arte Ninja: Migraña)** ―exclamó Ino, usando su técnica mental, sobre sus enemigos, impidiéndoles moverse y dejándolos atontados.

― ¡Saquen a Gaara de aquí, rapido! ―ordenó Naruto, así lo hicieron las chicas y Kakashi― ¡Ino-Chan, entra en la mente de la rubia esa!

― ¡Soy hombre! ―gritó Deidara.

― **¡Shintenshin no Jutsu! (Jutsu Cambio de Cuerpo y Mente)** ―exclamó Ino, mientras que Naruto cargaba el cuerpo de su novia rubia.

Ino ganó los conocimientos del rubio, metiendo las manos en los estuches que tenía a ambos lados de la cadera y sacó bastante arcilla.

― ¡SASORI-SAN, ¿QUÉ VAS A.…?!

― **¡Katsu!** ―exclamó Ino― **¡Kai! **―pronunció mucho más rápido.

Ino reaccionó y se sonrojó, al encontrarse en los brazos de Naruto, mientras que la explosión acababa con ambos Akatsuki.

**:::::::::::::::**

Había un problema muy grave, en la prisión de Konoha. El prisionero 655321, acababa de ser liberado, por una mujer desconocida, la cual había acabado con todos los guardias del área, solo golpeándolos.

Todos los guardias, demostraban sus Tenketsus cerrados, algunos muertos y otros solo inconscientes.

Uchiha Sasuke, volvía a estar libre.

No se necesitaba ser Nara Shikaku, para saber del amor que tenía Hyūga Hinata, por el Uchiha y que ella le seguiría, en su cruzada de matar a Uchiha Itachi.


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**22.**

_**Antiguas Catacumbas de Kumogakure no Sato. 23:00.**_

Se veía una sombra, moviéndose por lo que bien podría ser considerado un laberinto, cuyos muros estaban construidos con cráneos.

― ¡No pienses que puedes escapar, eternamente! ―dijo una voz varonil a la distancia, la cual se le notaba... relajada.

La sombra, alargó un brazo y pegó en una pared un sello de Katon, repitió esa misma acción, tantas veces como le fue posible, mientras enviaba Chakra a sus pies, para ser más veloz, logrando salir del laberinto.

―Nos estamos acercando ―dijo una voz grave y carrasposa, los pasos se escuchaban, gracias al eco, la persona realizó el sello del carnero y el laberinto/catacumba explotó, alzando una gran humareda, hasta que la sombra pudo verlos entre ella, ¡estaban ilesos! ―Por fin ―dijo la voz, cuando salieron del antiguamente laberinto, a sus espaldas.

Eran dos hombres, uno de ellos era muy alto, de piel oscura, llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra sobre su nariz y boca, su esclerótica, iris y pupila, eran de color verde claro y tenía la placa metálica, que decía que había sido de Taki no Sato. Y el otro de cabello gris, ojos negros, piel caucásica, que en su mano derecha portaba una guadaña de tres filos rojos y tenía la misma gabardina negra de nubes rojas.

El más alto solo miró a la chica, la cual había estado realizando sellos de manos con una sola mano, pero él se dio cuenta y realizó sellos de manos a gran velocidad― **¡Katon: Kaen Hōsha-ki no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Lanza Llamas)** ―dijo una voz femenina, gracias a las llamas, se vio que era una mujer rubia, con una larga trenza, ojos negros, llevaba una blusa de manga corta de colores negro y violeta, un pantalón negro, así como unos guantes purpura.

―_Ese Jutsu..._ ―pensó el de la capucha, al tiempo que realizaba sellos de manos y golpeaba el suelo― **¡Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Muro de Tierra)** ―un muro se alzó, protegiéndolo a él y a su compañero.

― ¡Serás un buen sacrificio para Jashin-Sama! ―exclamó el de cabello gris, lanzándose hacía ella, pero la chica le dio una sonrisa.

― **¡Katon: Kasumi Enbu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Danza Niebla Mística)** ―exclamó la chica.

― **¡Fūton...!** ―y fue todo lo que pudo decir el de la capucha, pues la chica sacó una llama azul y negra, de la punta de un dedo y la dirigió hacía el cubo de niebla que se formó ante ella, acariciando con la peculiar llama, el cumulo de niebla, el cual explotó, con sus enemigos allí, mientras que ella escapaba, como mejor podía, usando una salida que tenía detrás.

Pasaron casi 50 minutos, para que Nii Yugito, entrara en la oficina del Yondaime Raikage Æ.

― ¡Yugito! ―dijo el hombre asustado― ¿Por qué estás tan...?

―Raikage-Sama ―habló ella ―Me encontraba realizando mi patrullaje, cuando... cuando dos sujetos entraron en la aldea, estaban detrás de Nibi.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―Gritó asombrado, mientras que permitía a la chica, darle su reporte.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Llanuras de Tsuchi no Kuni**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Un sujeto de cabello y barba de color rojo, el cual llevaba una camisa kimono masculino de color amaranto y un pantalón del mismo color.

Ante él, se encontraba Hoshigaki Kizame.

― **¡Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Corriente de Rocas Ardientes)** ―exclamó el sujeto, arrojando esferas de lava.

―**Suiton: Mizurappa no Jutsu (E. Agua: Jutsu Olas Furiosas)** ―exclamó Kizame, golpeando el suelo, con su Zanbatō y logrando frenar las cuatro rocas.

―Lo hacen muy bien ―dijo el hombre de cabello rojo ―Han estudiado mis puntos débiles. Además... sabes que tienes más posibilidades de ganarme.

Kisame le dedicó una sonrisa― ¡Puedes estar seguro de eso! ―lanzó un corte con Samehada, pero Roshi, el Jinchūriki del Yonbi, solo se agachó, para esquivar el corte, antes de que sus manos fueran golpeadas por su oponente, forzándolo a soltar la espada, este dio varios saltos hacía atrás― **¡Suiton: Mizudeppo no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Pistola de Agua)**

― **¡Yōton: Kakazan no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Montaña de Flores y Frutas) **―exclamó Roshi, antes de que Yonbi le enviara Chakra a sus pies y le permitiera despegar del suelo, realizara sellos de manos a gran velocidad y arrojara una cantidad masiva de lava sobre la meseta, haciendo que Kisame tuviera que emplear una gran cantidad de Chakra, en una defensa de Suiton, pero Itachi, activó su Susannō, para luego retirarse y mostrarse a salvo, haciendo enfadar a Roshi, quien llegó a tierra firme, iniciando un combate en Taijutsu contra Kisame.

Itachi apareció en una parvada de cuervos y se posó enfrente del sujeto, mientras lo encerraba en un Genjutsu.

―Está... ―Itachi recibió una patada en el rostro, desencajándole la quijada y salió volando a la distancia.

― ¡¿QUÉ?! ―gritó un asombrado Kisame.

― **¡Fungōkyaku! (Patada en Erupción)** ―exclamó una voz.

― **¡Suiton: Daibakusui: Shōha no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Gran Explosión de Agua: Colisión de Olas)** ―Kisame generó una ola, sobre otra, creando un total de cinco olas, algo asombroso.

―Han ―dijo un asombrado Roshi, mientras que activaba el manto de Chakra de Yonbi.

―Buscan a Yonbi y a Gobi ―explicó el de armadura roja ―No podemos permitirnos tal cosa.

― ¡Yōton: Rakuseiha no Jutsu/Futton: Dai-Kyū Kōmu no Jutsu! (E. Lava: Jutsu Explosión Marca Estrella/E. Ebullición: Jutsu Gran Esfera Niebla Corrosiva) ―exclamaron ambos Jinchūrikis, atacando a los Akatsukis, los cuales salieron muy malheridos, al no poder hacer nada para evitar ser golpeados.

Kisame entró en shock y murió.

Itachi aun aguantaría... al menos, por ahora, antes de morir.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hinata y Sasuke, reiniciaron su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, entrenaron con él por 6 meses, hasta que su cuerpo se debilitó tanto, que intentó, de forma desesperada, tomar control del Uchiha, pero el Hebi Sen'nin olvidó por completo, a Hinata, la cual usó su Jūken y acabó con él.

Ambos, recorrieron por semanas, las bases de Orochimaru, mientras reclutaban a dos antiguos experimentos del Hebi Sen'nin, uno era un chico de cabello anaranjado, ojos del mismo color, era un clan desconocido, a partir de su Kekkei Genkai, fue que se creó el nivel 2 del Jūin, este chico se llamaba Jūgo y no fue difícil de ponerlo de su parte.

El otro, era un chico que podía transformar su cuerpo en agua, tenía el cabello blanco, ojos violetas y solo deseaba apoderarse de la espada de Momoshi Zabusa.

Sasuke, Hinata, Jūgo y Suigetsu, tenían un único objetivo: matar a Uchiha Itachi.


	23. Captura

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**23: Captura.**

_En la oscuridad de la noche, en una base subterránea en Amegakure, se encontraban siete personas, las cuales estaba ante una estatua gigante y enfocaban Chakra en sus anillos, hicieron que la estatua abriera su boca y que el cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto se elevara en el aire, mientras que siete dragones aparecían y comenzaban a absorber el Chakra de Kyūbi._

_El enmascarado no pudo evitarlo, simplemente comenzó a reírse con locura, mientras que veía como el Gedō Mazo, dejaba caer una coraza de madera, mostrando a un lobo negro, cuyos dos ojos enseñaban la fusión del Rin'negan y el Sharingan._

― _¡Mugen Tsukuyomi! ―exclamó el enmascarado, mientras que aquel ojo de Dōjutsu del Jūbi, se reflejaba en la luna y todos se sumían en un Genjutsu infinito, mientras que él, se encontraba con una Rin adulta a la cual abrazaba._

―Obito, ¿estás despierto? ―preguntó Kuroi Zetsu, haciéndolo despertar.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Zetsu? ―preguntó el pelinegro.

―Hay malas noticias ―dijo Kuroi preocupado.

Shiro habló con un tono infantil ―Sí, las noticias son muy malas.

―Hablen ―rugió el pelinegro, mientras alcanzaba su máscara y se la colocaba.

―Pein, no ha logrado, por ningún método, el retirar aquel sellado que colocó el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi ―dijo Kuroi.

―Estamos de brazos cruzados, no podemos actuar ―dijo Shiro.

La sangre comenzó a burbujear, dentro del Uchiha― ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! ―al demonio con tener que bañarse, se acomodó su cama y desapareció en el Kamui, llegando hasta donde estaba Tendō, quien se miraba la mano, seguramente Konan, estaría junto a Nagato, cuidándole, Tendō parecía haber sido lastimado por algo― ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Jamás ―dijo Tendō, mientras usaba su mano derecha, para sujetarse su muñeca izquierda ―Nunca antes yo... nunca había presenciado un sellado de este calibre. Son en total 20 runas y.… en cualquier momento, obligará al Gedō Mazo a ser enviado a otra dimensión y tendré que buscarlo, nuevamente.

― ¿Y todo eso, ¿qué significa?

―10 runas, se encargan de evitar que la estatua absorba el Chakra de los Bijū's y las otras 10 runas, enviarán la estatua a alguna dimensión... ―todo comenzó a temblar, el edificio entero se vino abajo, Tendō alzó la mirada, cuando vio los escombros venir sobre ellos y levantó ambas manos― ¡Shinra Tensei! (Empujón Divino) ―todas las rocas, salieron volando y dejándolos a ellos ilesos, mientras que ahora estaban sobre un cráter, todos los Akatsuki, pues la estatua acababa de desaparecer.

― ¡Maldito mocoso! ―gritó nuevamente Obito, furioso, mientras se retiraba del lugar... caminando, creía tener una respuesta para esto ―_Si Uzumaki Naruto colocó el sello, entonces Uzumaki Naruto podrá retirarlo_ ―pensó, mientras se desvanecía en un Kamui.

**36 horas después; Konoha**

Hace ya algunas horas, Naruto había sido elogiado, por sus logros en esta corta guerra contra Akatsuki, sabían que se acercaba algo aún más grande, todos lo sabían, pues el Jinchūriki del Yonbi había sido secuestrado por Akatsuki, así como lo fue anteriormente el Kazekage, esto era malo en muchos niveles, pues los Jinchūriki, aquellos que habían constituido las armas para Konoha y para las restantes naciones, estaban ahora en peligro y Akatsuki tenía entre sus filas, personas (algunos hablaban literalmente de que eran un grupo de Yōkais) con la fuerza y el poder para derrotar un Bijū.

Aunque Danzō habló sobre ocultarlo (ocultarlo en NE y mientras que estuviera allí, lavarle el cerebro y convertirlo en un arma para Konoha y, especialmente, para él), Naruto se negó e incluso, les enseñó una sonrisa depredadora, Danzō frunció el ceño y tanto él como Tsunade, exigieron el saber por qué estaba tan confiado.

―Hace dos días, este mismo consejo, que hoy se reúne, nos exigió a Ino-Chan, Sakura-Chan, a Samui-Chan y a mí, contraer matrimonio, en la mayor brevedad posible y consumar el acto, teniendo a un nuevo clan Uzumaki, herederos del Sharingan ―dijo Naruto― ¿Realmente este consejo, me cree tan estúpido, como para permitir que alguno de esos idiotas, se acerque a mi familia?

Dos noches después, Zetsu apareció en un Campo de Entrenamiento apartado y solitario, junto a él, apareció Obito, saliendo del Kamui.

―Buenas noticias, hemos localizado al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi ―dijo Shiro, el enmascarado asintió y ambos corrieron hacía el lugar.

―Así que el chico, está viviendo en la mansión de Sensei... ―ambos cruzaron el primer umbral, activando el primer sello de protección, invocando alrededor de ellos, cientos de zorros de diversos colores, los cuales atacaron a ambos Akatsukis, aunque Obito pudo usar su Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo.

Zetsu no pudo evitar ser quemado por llamas doradas, Zetsu intentó apagar las llamas, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, el hombre-planta, fue rodeado por varios Kitsunes, con llamas en sus garras y saliendo de sus fauces, devorando al hombre planta.

― _¡No, no!_ ―gritó mentalmente Kuroi Zetsu― _¡No puedo morir, NO PUEDO CAER AQUÍ!_ ―por más que lo intentaba, por más que trataba de no ser devorado, por más que trataba de contraatacar con sus esporas o con lanzas del Mokuton, estas eran destruidas, por las llamas― _¡OKASAN!_ ―Zetsu, tanto el blanco y como negro, fueron devorados, sin poder oponer resistencia.

―_Mierda_ ―pensó Obito ―_Eso atraerá a muchos Shinobis, bueno... ya que estoy aquí _―pero por más que intentaba activar el Kamui no podía, solo podía atacarlos con Taijutsu o usando el Gunbai, mientras que corría hacía el interior de la mansión, para intentar capturarlo, pero un par de Senbon's se clavaron en su cuello.

― ¿Qué deseas hacer con él, cariño? ―preguntó Sakura, mientras que las tres féminas y Naruto, se acercaban al enmascarado, pues Zetsu había sido asesinado por las llamas.

―Le colocaremos sellos para que restrinjan su Chakra, otros para que lo drenen al intentar usarlo, podremos uno para restricción del movimiento y... ―se arrodilló y le quitó la máscara ―Mejor cierren los ojos ―les advirtió, pero no le hicieron caso e Ino, casi devuelve el almuerzo, mientras que Sakura y Samui, solo tenían muecas de asco, al ver como Naruto le extraía ambos Sharingan al sujeto y los guardaba en un frasco. Las chicas metieron al ciego a la casa, lo inyectaron con una gran cantidad de morfina y anestesia, dejándolo inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, por las próximas 5 horas, mientras que Samui e Ino lo sellaban, tal y como les dijo Naruto. De las tres, las rubias eran las mejores en sellado o al menos, conocían aún mejor la teoría, ellas solo lo marcarían y ya Naruto le pondría la cantidad de Chakra, que hiciera falta. Luego de que estuvo sellado, lo llevaron a Interrogación y Tortura, donde Morino Hibiki, aseguró que le sacarían todo lo que pudieran.

**:::::::::::::::::**

Uchiha Sasuke, acababa de tener un combate contra un **Karasu Bushin** de Itachi, ahora sabía a donde dirigirse.


	24. Venganza

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A Laura: Había estado perdiendo la fe en este Fic, pero me ha vuelto y aquí está en tan esperado capítulo, de ¡la venganza del Emo!**

**24: Venganza.**

Uchiha Sasuke, pudo llegar hasta aquel lejano templo Uchiha, el lugar donde Itachi le había estado esperando sentado, por las últimas 5 horas.

―Bien... ―el Uchiha mayor, se movió a la espalda del menor ―Veamos, que tan buena es tu vista. ―Itachi intentó atacar con un Kunai, pero Sasuke lo desvió con la mano desnuda, dándole un ligero golpe en la misma, mientras que el menor desenfundaba su Chokutō y bloqueaba el Kunai del mayor, el cual esquivó una estocada de Sasuke, para luego darle una patada voladora, que mandó a Sasuke a golpearse la espalda, contra un muro. Itachi atacó nuevamente, pero Sasuke lanzó un corte horizontal, pero solo cortó el aire, pues Itachi saltó, giró en el aire y le dio una patada en la cabeza al menor. Sasuke tardó bastante en recuperarse, pero una vez que lo logró, activó el Chidori y corrió contra Itachi, el cual realizó sellos de manos― **¡Suiton: Mizu Kihō Seru no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Celda Burbuja de Agua)** ―el Uchiha mayor, arrojó desde su boca, una esfera de agua, la cual creció en tamaño, engullendo al Uchiha menor, causando que se electrocutara, hasta que Itachi desactivó el Jutsu, dejando a su hermano respirando agitadamente en el suelo. ―Aun eres débil, Sasuke ―Hinata trató de lanzarse contra Itachi, trató de ser silenciosa, pero recibió una patada en el estómago, que la lanzó a la distancia, mientras que Itachi arrojaba un par de Senbon's, los cuales se clavaron en el abdomen de su hermano, el cual los extrajo rápidamente.

―_No parece que tenga algún veneno actuando en mi_ ―pensó Sasuke, antes de mirar hacia el frente, solo para que su rostro fuera aplastado bajo el pie de Itachi.

― **¡Hakke Rokujūyon Sho! (Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)** ―gritó Hinata, detrás de Itachi, golpeándolo en sus Tenketsu, solo para que resultara ser un **Daibakuha Bushin** y tanto la Hyūga, como el Uchiha, salieran volando en direcciones contrarias y lastimados por el Jutsu de su oponente ―Creí que lo tendríamos.

―Y yo ―dijo Sasuke, mientras se ponía de pie, bastante afectado por el Jutsu de su hermano― ¿Estás bien, Hinata-Chan? ―ella solo asintió.

― ¡Retrocede! ―ordenó Hinata, con su Sharingan activado, el Uchiha le hizo caso a su novia ¡Y se hicieron a un lado, justo a tiempo, pues una espada de Chakra amarillo, atravesó el techo de la base y literalmente, la cortó en dos!, ambos estaban sin palabras― ¿Qué es eso?

―Itachi... ha usado el Susanno'o ―murmuró Sasuke, antes de sonreír, se acercó a su novia, la cargó y activó el Ten no Jūin, este le fue devuelto a Sasuke, tras su segundo escape y al volver al entrenamiento con Orochimaru, un par de alas surgieron de su espalda y con ellas, escaparon de la base, por la gran abertura en el techo, dejada por Itachi.

Jutsus Katon volaron, de un lado al otro.

Enfrentamientos de Taijutsu.

Genjutsus.

Y el Chidori.

De no ser por el Ten no Jūin, Sasuke hubiera caído en cualquier momento.

Itachi era un genio y así lo estaba demostrando, al enfrentar a dos personas entrenadas por Hatake Kakashi e Yuhi Kurenai, habiendo sido entrenadas por Orochimaru.

― ¡Dai hendō: Amaterasu Baburu! (Cataclismo: Burbuja de la Diosa del Sol) ―el ojo derecho de Itachi lloró sangre.

― ¡Sasuke, detrás de mí! ―ordenó Hinata, su novio no perdió tiempo y así lo hizo, mientras que un domo de fuego negro, surgía del ojo de Itachi.

― **¡Kaiten: Kyōjin Ryū! (Palma Retorno del Cielo: Dragón Gigante)** ―exclamó Hinata, comenzando a girar sobre sí misma, pero no formó un domo de Chakra, sino un delgado pilar de Chakra, el cual pronto se volvió de fuego negro― ¡Sasuke, prepárate para usar eso!

― ¡¿Usarlo ahora?! ―gritó asombrado― ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!

― ¿Recuerdas tu promesa? ―le preguntó la peli-azul, al emo que tenía por novio.

**Recuerdo**

_Estaban ya, en la base de Orochimaru, estaban por salir al patio central para comenzar a aprender su primer Jutsu: Onpa (Onda de Sonido). Pero Sasuke, detuvo a su novia._

― "_Hinata" ―susurró Sasuke, ella lo miró ― "Cuando terminemos este nuevo entrenamiento; cuando yo te lo diga: lo asesinaremos, iremos tras Itachi, acabaremos con él y volveremos a Konoha, nos someteremos a lo que ellos nos pidan" ―ella le miró asombrada, ella creyó que vivirían como nómadas o algo así, jamás se imaginó que él quisiera en verdad, volver a la aldea algún día― "Ellos necesitan del Sharingan nuevamente, necesitan del clan Uchiha, un clan que nosotros reconstruiremos, un clan del cual nosotros seremos su nuevo rostro. Un clan que será grande. Pero aún más, Hinata-Chan: seremos una familia, una donde no tendremos las mismas divisiones, que tienen los Hyūga" ―la peliazul, besó a su novio, le dedicó una sonrisa y ambos salieron a encontrarse con el Hebi Sen'nin, a continuar el entrenamiento._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

― ¡Bien, hagámoslo! ―el cielo se oscureció, mientras que el Jutsu de fuego llenó el cielo de nubes de tormenta, Hinata cayó de rodillas y le dio una sonrisa bastante malvada a su cuñado, dejando a Itachi sin entender nada, para luego verla usar un Shunshin y llegar detrás de Sasuke, el cual levantó su mano derecha y la rodeó con el rayo del Chidori.

― **¡Kirin!** ―un dragón de rayos de un tamaño colosal, bajó desde las nubes.

― ¿Se volvió loco? ―se preguntó el mayor, mientras que reforzaba el Susanoo, antes de enviar la espada Totsuka, al cuello de su hermano, extrayendo y sellando el alma de Orochimaru, en la espada. El dragón lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, el Susanoo no lo salvó, la pareja estaba exhausta, pero, aun así, escucharon muy claramente― _"Te fortaleciste, ahora, por favor... deja... deja morir ese odio... aquí conmigo" _―pidió Itachi, al momento de cerrar sus ojos.

Para siempre.

Shiro Zetsu llegó al lugar y se llevó a Hinata y a Sasuke.

Al mismo tiempo, que Kuro Zetsu, se había llevado a un enceguecido Obito a una base al sur de Hi no Kuni. Por desgracia, fueron seguidos por una invocación de Naruto, al ser una zorra tan pequeña, no fue detectada fácilmente, encontró esa misma base a la cual fueron llevados Obito, Hinata y Sasuke, y, luego de rebuscar un poco, dio con un laboratorio, donde había cientos de ojos Uchiha, en estado de Mangekyō Sharingan, conservados en un líquido ámbar, tomó uno de los frascos, (pues cada frasco tenía dos) y se los llevó a su maestro, junto con unas notas, en las cuales se hablaba del trasplante de un Mangekyō Sharingan, consiguiéndose con ello, evitar la ceguera permanente.

Y, en vista que le quitaron los ojos a Obito, cuando Zetsu se los trasplantara, habría dos personas en las Naciones Elementales con el Eien Mangekyō Sharingan.


	25. La Verdad

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**N/A Laura: Había estado perdiendo la fe en este Fic, pero me ha vuelto y aquí está en tan esperado capítulo, de ¡la venganza del Emo!**

**25: La Verdad.**

Hyūga Hinata y Uchiha Sasuke, despertaron en una especie de habitación hecha completamente de tierra.

―Ya te he dado primeros auxilios ―dijo una voz, el Obito original estaba descansando, desde la oscuridad, apareció Kuro Zetsu, pero usando una especie de Henke, para ser idéntico a Obito, incluso pudo copiar el Sharingan, la voz, el olor y el Chakra. ―Ganaron. Aunque tú estuviste muy cerca... estabas muy malherido, no deberías de ser tan arriesgado con tu propia vida. He venido para contarte algo, algo que tú, como el último Uchiha, debes de saber ―fue increíble, cuan bien hecho estaba ese Henke, por parte de Kuro Zetsu, pues el Amaterasu que Itachi programó, dentro de Sasuke, se activó atacándolo, pero Kuro Zetsu se hundió bajo tierra ―Vaya... Itachi, incluso muerto puede dar sorpresas.

― ¿Qué... demonios... fue eso? ―preguntó Sasuke agitado, pues su hermano le había trasplantado algo de Chakra y lo había hecho liberarlo, por el Amaterasu, por un Mangekyō temporal, uno que no era suyo y ahora, había devorado más de la mitad de su Chakra.

―Siendo tú su hermano, ya deberías de saber: que a Itachi lo consideraban un genio ―dijo Zetsu ―Y, ¡mira nada más: ¡planificar dejar su Chakra en ti, en tu Sharingan y que este, liberara el Amaterasu, cuando me vieras! Él no deseaba que yo estuviera cerca de ti. Tú le preguntas a Itachi: Sobre quien lo ayudó a masacrar al clan. Y ese fui yo, su mentor: Uchiha Madara ―los ojos de Hinata y Sasuke, se abrieron a más no poder, Zetsu sintió llegar a Obito y se giró ―Dame un minuto, volveré en exactamente eso: un minuto ―Y se fue ―Entonces, hablaremos con más calma, debes saberlo, eres el último miembro del clan. Eres el único, que puede reformar el clan, este está en tus manos. ―Al volver, era el Obito original ―Las únicas personas que sabían la verdad de Itachi, eran el Sandaime Hokage y los consejeros: Shimura Danzō, Utatane Koharu y Mitokado Homura. Itachi, recibió una orden desde los altos mandos de Konoha, una misión. En el ANBU, especialmente el ANBU, es muy normal asesinar, era muy normal, pero... ¿Por qué acabar con uno de los clanes fundadores?

― ¿Por qué lo hizo? ―preguntó Hinata, al ver que su novio no decía nada.

―Hace 80 años, con la fundación de Konoha, por parte de Hashirama y yo. Nuestros clanes han sido enemigos desde antes de la fundación de las aldeas y eran tiempos, donde los Clanes Ninjas, no éramos más que sucios mercenarios. Nosotros, los Uchiha contábamos con el Sharingan y nuestros Jutsus Katon. Ellos, los Senju contaban con una maestria para el Chakra, podían hacer cosas increíbles con el Suiton y Doton, pero, además, su Kekkei Genkai, era la maestría del Inton y el Yōton, con sus cantidades elevadas de Chakra, con una cantidad realmente alta en Chakra elemental, Hashirama se convirtió en el único usuario del Mokuton.

» Éramos clanes rivales, si un país contrataba a los Senju, el país rival contrataba a los Uchiha. Sin embargo, cuando Hashirama y yo éramos niños, nos conocimos, solo éramos niños, no importaban nuestros clanes, solo éramos... inocentes, en medio de la sangre y nos hicimos buenos amigos, mientras que nuestros padres nos entrenaban, disfrutábamos de enseñar de lo que éramos capaces de hacer, con nuestros Jutsus.

»Un día, cuando fue nuestro turno, de volvernos líderes de los clanes, los Senju propusieron una tregua, la cual aceptamos. Pero, los Uchiha y los Senju éramos como aceite y agua, jamás nos llevaríamos bien. Solo acepté el tratado de paz y de fundación de Konoha, porque yo era el líder del clan. Entonces, Konoha, una nueva y la segunda aldea sobre la tierra, se fundó y fue contratada y financiada por Hi no Kuni, para proteger al país y asegurar el poderío y mandato del Feudal.

―Espera, ¿has dicho que Konoha fue _la segunda aldea_, que se fundó? ―preguntó Sasuke.

―Así es ―dijo el supuesto Madara ―Uzu no Kuni, contaba con Uzushiō no Kuni y su clan: los Uzumaki. Bueno... cuando Hashirama fue convertido en el Shodaime Hokage, yo estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, haría algo en contra de los Uchiha, pero mis camaradas no me escucharon, no me apoyaron, dijeron que yo solo deseaba reavivar las llamas de la guerra. Y dijeron que... durante la guerra, había robado los ojos de mi hermano, solo para ganar más poder, cuando en realidad ―apretó sus puños y habló con odio y rencor ―En realidad... él me los entregó voluntariamente, para así, poder ganar en la guerra, al exterminar al Clan Hagoromo, pues eran de los peores y más peligrosos de esos tiempos ―suspiró intentando serenarse. Era un grandioso actor ―Fui traicionado por todos y abandoné la aldea. Acabé por volver y desafié a la aldea entera, a una guerra, yo solo, empleando para eso al Kyūbi, pero... el Mokuton de Hashirama, derrotó al Bijū y así mismo, me empaló, dejando al borde de la muerte, pero como ya puedes ver, logré sobrevivir y no fue fácil. Entonces, el hermano menor de Hashirama: Tobirama, aquel a futuro sería el Nidaime Hokage, otorgó a los Uchiha el papel de ser los _Keitatsunnin Guntai (Policía Militar Ninja)_, pero... incluso eso fue para apartarlos del lado político de la aldea y mantenerlos vigilados. Finalmente, varios miembros se dieron cuanta, de que mis palabras habían sido reales, pero para ese entonces ya era tarde, y el Clan Senju llegó a tener casi tres representantes en la aldea, como Hokages, ya era tarde, demasiado tarde. Finalmente, apareció el Kyūbi en Konoha, hace ya 16 años y eso, marcó el último clavo en el ataúd para los Uchiha ―Sasuke lo miró fijamente, casi sin respirar ―Solo el Sharingan podría inducir a los Bijū's en un Genjutsu, aparte del control que permitía el Mokuton, pero... adivina qué: Solo Hashirama pudo descifrar la forma del Mokuton, nadie más, por consecuencia, debía de ser un Uchiha. Los Consejeros y Danzō desconfiaban de los Uchiha y los mandaron al rincón más apartado de la aldea, solo el Sandaime Hokage confiaba firmemente en su inocencia, pero eso no fue de ninguna ayuda. Empezó la discriminación y con ella, los Uchiha se reagruparon en un intento de un golpe de estado. Sin embargo, Itachi, él había visto desde muy pequeño, los horrores de la guerra y eso, como puedes imaginar, lo traumatizó. Para ese entonces, él ya era un ANBU, uno sumamente habilidoso y, al descubrir lo que ocurriría, lo que su padre planeaba hacer, no dudó en comunicarlo a los altos mandos y, si bien Hiruzen tuvo muchas reuniones con los Uchiha y eso aplacó las llamas de la rebelión de forma perfecta, los consejeros, ya fuera de control, no se comieron el cuento, evitaron que la información llegara a Itachi y, una noche, lo obligaron a actuar. Él fue auxiliado por su mejor amigo, Shisui, pero eso no sería suficiente (Shisui, fingió su muerte y se encargó de los Uchihas en misiones en el extranjero).

― ¿Itachi, deseaba la paz, por encima del clan, debido a un trauma? ―preguntó Sasuke en shock.

―Tu padre Fugaku, era el líder detrás del intento de golpe de Estado. Itachi entró en el ANBU como un espía, por órdenes de tu padre. Pero... sucedió lo contrario, ambos, Itachi y Shisui, comenzaron a contarlo todo al jefe ANBU de aquella época y al Sandaime.

― ¿Por qué traicionó al clan?

―Él vio morir en el campo de batalla, a tus tíos y ―dijo Obito ―Eso, junto a la masacre del clan Shimura y del clan Kiiro, fue un duro golpe para Itachi, ver los horrores de la guerra. No planeaba sufrir, por culpa de otra guerra. Él tenía solo 4 años de edad, durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi y él vio cientos de invasiones, cientos de fallecidos. Ese trauma, lo convirtió en un hombre muy pacifico, lo convirtió en alguien que odiaba los conflictos, pero, aun así, fue entrenado y adoctrinado para ser un Ninja. Él pudo el bienestar de la aldea, por encima de un clan, solo buscaba más poder y que eso llevaría a una guerra civil. Los ancianos, usaron ese deseo desesperado de conseguir la paz, a cualquier precio, a su favor. Solo un usuario del Sharingan, podría aniquilar a los usuarios del Sharingan. Imagina a los Uchiha, en contra de Konoha. Un clan, contra su propia aldea, sobre todo uno como el Uchiha, que contaba con un poder tal, como el Sharingan, contra los restantes clanes, los cuales no podrían hacer nada contra nosotros y entonces: Konoha seria vista como una aldea débil y esto, permitiría que otras aldeas, aniquilaran a Konoha, para siempre. Itachi descubrió que yo estaba vivo, logró convencerme de aniquilar al clan, que ya una vez me dio la espalda. Itachi debería de haber sido alabado, por los altos mandos, como un héroe, incluso si fuera un secreto, pero no fue así, pues él no aniquiló al clan al completo, te dejó a ti con vida y ese: ese fue su único error. Las palabras exactas de Itachi, hacía Danzō fueron: "Le pones un solo dedo encima a mi hermano y te juro, que filtraré todos los secretos que conozco, a las otras aldeas". Itachi deseaba que creyeras, que los Uchiha eran un clan del cual Konoha estaba orgulloso. Le rogó al Sandaime, jamás contarte la verdad. Itachi, sabía que Danzō y Orochimaru estarían tras el último usuario del Sharingan y te liberó de las garras de Orochimaru, así mismo, al abandonar Konoha, para ir a buscarlo y desear matarlo, te libraste de las garras de Danzō, luchaste contra él, murió ante ti y así, despertaste tu Mangekyō. Sigues vivo, eso debería de ser un buen recordatorio, del amor de Itachi hacia ti ―los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron, debido al Shock ―Entonces, cuando el Sandaime Hokage, quien había prometido protegerte murió, él volvió a la aldea, para amenazar a los ancianos, solo con tu presencia diciéndoles "sigo vivo". Para él, tu vida, era más importante que la vida de su clan y de su aldea, pues eras inocente, no como tus padres. No. Ellos, todos ellos, eran culpables, de intentar iniciar una guerra.

Sasuke e Hinata, se reunieron con Suigetsu y Jugō.

―Ya no somos Hebi, ella ya ha cumplido su misión, Itachi está muerto ―dijo Sasuke ―Ahora, hay una nueva misión, para Taka. La destrucción de Konoha.

―O, más específicamente ―dijo Hinata sonriente ―Las muertes de Mitokado Homura, Shimura Danzō y Utatane Koharu, los ancianos de Konoha, los malditos culpables de la masacre del clan Uchiha.


	26. Chapter 26

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**26.**

Una pequeña rana, salió del agua y abrió su boca, desde la cual surgió primero un brazo, luego otro, una cabeza y así, un ser humano completo, surgió de su interior. Jiraiya, veía la Amegakure no Sato, una aldea altamente industrializada. ―_Es aquí donde Akira, dice que se ha visto a varios miembros de Akatsuki_ ―pensó Jiraiya ―_Esto quizás sea más difícil de lo que pensé._

En un lugar lejano, dentro de la propia Amegakure, una mujer de cabello azul corto y que llevaba una gabardina negra, con nubes rojas, veía a su líder, un hombre de cabello anaranjado, de ojos violetas los cuales contenían 3 círculos y llevaba las mismas ropas.

― ¿Sucede algo? ―preguntó la mujer, al ver la perturbación en el lenguaje corporal de su compañero.

―Mi lluvia... ha detectado a alguien ―dijo el de cabello naranja ―Un intruso ―ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin y aparecieron, sobre la estatua de una salamandra ―Konan... cuando finalice la lluvia, ataca al intruso con todo.

―Entendido ―dijo ella. Él, realizó el sello del pájaro, ella el sello del carnero y él nuevamente el sello de la serpiente. La lluvia se detuvo y Konan se deshizo en cientos de papeles, para encontrar al intruso.

Mientras tanto, Jiraiya había logrado capturar a una pareja Gennin, dentro de uno de sus sapos, pero la información era muy limitada, pues se creía al Ame no Kami (Dios de la Lluvia) y al Kami no Tenshi (Ángel de Papel), como menos que un mito urbano, era más bien, una fe muy poderosa.

Tras dejarlos atados, él salió del interior de su sapo, el cual fue en busca de otros incautos (preferiblemente de rangos Chūnnin o Jōnnin), solo para que Jiraiya fuera atacado por cientos de papeles, de todas las formas y tamaños, logrando él solo retroceder, mientras que los papeles se clavaban en la tierra muy firmemente.

― **¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) **―pero el Jutsu no salió como una bola de fuego, desde los labios de Jiraiya, sino como una llamarada, la cual convirtió en ceniza, más de la mitad de papeles, que, en realidad, componían el cuerpo de su antigua alumna― ¡¿Konan?! ―preguntó incrédulo, al ver a la mujer, a la cual le faltaba la mitad del rostro y del cuerpo― ¡¿Porque sirves a Akatsuki?!

― **¡Ninpō: Kami Mīra no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Momificación de Papel)** ―exclamó la peliazul, pero Jiraiya fue más rápido, siendo absorbido por una sombra. ―Eso fue... el _Gamadaira: Kage Ayatsuri no Jutsu (Sapo Espia: Jutsu Manipulación de Sombra)_, han pasado muchos años, Jiraiya-Sensei.

― ¡Es ella! ―confirmó aquel sujeto― ¡Es Kami no Tenshi!

―_Konan..._ ―pensó, concentró su Chakra y se preparó para usar su siguiente Jutsu― ¿Quién de ellos es Pein, Yahiko o Nagato? ―detrás de ella, surgieron dos alas de papel. ―Veo que te consideras un ángel, ¿eh? ―dijo Jiraiya, antes de atacar de frente― **¡Gamayudan no Jutsu! (Jutsu Bala Aceite de Sapo)** ―aunque Konan intentó esquivarlo, no lo logró― **¡Ranjishigami no Jutsu! (Jutsu Trampa de Cabello)** ―el cabello de Jiraiya se alargó y se aferró a la chica ―Konan, contestame. Por favor: ¿Quién de ellos es Pein?

― **¡Suiton: San no Dangan no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Bala Acida)** ―escuchó y tuvo que hacerse a un lado, pero eso no le evitó un gran dolor, al ser su cabello deshecho por el ácido. Jiraiya lo vio.

―El cabello es muy largo, pero... esos ojos ―murmuró― Nagato. Imaginaré que tú eres Pein. Supongo que no maduraron, como yo esperaba, ¿Qué os pasó?

―La Akatsuki original, vio una forma de lograr la paz: queríamos lograrlo por los métodos más pacifistas que se pudieran ―dijo él ―Pero fracasamos. Y él apareció, un hombre, una leyenda más bien. Él nos organizó, nos ayudó a ver de qué forma lograr la paz, pero... ―apretó los puños ―Hace unos 10 meses, ese maldito Jinchūriki apareció y, mandó nuestra arma a otra dimensión, con un Fūinjutsu, como nunca antes se ha visto, no nos queda nada más, que seguir adelante, con la guerra, entre Akatsuki y el mundo.

―Con que... así pasó, he ―dijo Jiraiya, frunciendo el ceño.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** ―Un escarabajo gigante apareció.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** ―exclamó Jiraiya, haciendo aparecer a un sapo el cual en una mano tenía un escudo y en la otra una maza, apenas apareció, el sapo actuó rápidamente y golpeó al escarabajo, una y otra vez, hasta matarlo.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu de Invocación)** ―exclamó nuevamente y ahora, apareció un perro de tres cabezas.

― ¡¿Que?! ―preguntó incrédulo― ¡¿Cuentas con dos contratos?! ―saltó, para esquivar al perro, al tiempo que el sapo lanza un golpe, logrando herirlo levemente, solo para que una de sus cabezas mordiera al sapo y le arrancara un trozo de la cabeza, acabando con su vida― ¡Oye, tú! ―el perro se giró para mirarlo― **¡Ninpō: Kēburu Keimusho no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Celda de Cable) **―Jiraiya consiguió, atarse alrededor del cuello de la cabeza del extremo izquierdo.

― **¡Ninpō: Kami no Keimusho no Jutsu! (Arte Ninja: Jutsu Celda de Papel**) ―exclamó Konan, encerrando a su maestro en dos círculos de papel, uno vertical y otro horizontal.

― _¡Etiquetas Explosivas!_ ―pensó asustado, mientras sacaba, a una velocidad imprevisible, un pergamino y enviaba Chakra a él― **¡Fūinpō: Suiton: Kōzui no Bakuhatsu no Jutsu! (Arte de Sellado: E. Agua: Jutsu Explosión del Diluvio)**

― **¡Katsu**! ―exclamó Konan, el agua surgió, causando una inundación sin presedentes, haciendo que ambos Akatsuki, tuvieran que ascender, mientras que ese lugar, se volvía casi como una piscina. Una piscina MUY onda.

―Siempre has sido muy hábil, Sensei ―dijo Nagato.

― _**¡Suiton Toriatsukai: Hidora no Jutsu! (Manipulación del E. Agua: Jutsu Hidra)**_ ―pensó Jiraiya, mientras entraba en la boca de un sapo, y causaba que cientos de cabezas de dragón, surgieran del agua, atacando a sus dos ex-alumnos.

―Patético ―dijo Pein, mientras realizaba un sello de mano― ¡Konan, sal de aquí! ―realizó dos más, su compañera se elevó en el aire― **¡Jōhō Rikudō: Shinra Tensei! (Intercambio de Camino: Juicio Divino) **―la presión gravitatoria, eliminó muy rápidamente el Jutsu, luego, movió su mano derecha, e hizo ascender a un Jiraiya aparentemente desmayado, solo para que este abriera los ojos y luego la boca.

― **¡Fukanzen Yōton: Fuantei Yōryūdan no Jutsu! (E. Lava Imperfecto: Jutsu Dragón de Lava Inestable)** ―exclamó Jiraiya, arrojando sobre sus dos ex-alumnos, algo que era más bien como una gran masa de lava hirviente, la cual sepultó a ambos Akatsuki, dándoles una muerte agónica, pues no contaron con un movimiento así.

O casi, pues Konan, logró reemplazarse, con uno de sus Kami Bushin, solo para que Fukasaku y Shima, aparecieran en el lugar, para asombro de Jiraiya y Konan, ambos se pararon en los hombros de ella, liberando su **Magen: Gama Rinshō (Ilusión Demoniaca: Canto de Confrontación de Sapo)**, con el cual pudieron paralizar a Konan y, ya con ella, se los llevaron al Myoboku, desde allí, Jiraiya se dirigió a Konoha, específicamente a una de las salas de IT, dejando a su ex – alumna, en manos de Hibiki, mientras que él reportaba lo que había descubierto en Amegakure.

Así mismo, una noticia rondaba la aldea, una que le hizo tenerle una gran envidia a Jiraiya: Namikaze Naruto, iba a desposar próximamente a Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino y a Samui, para poder dar inicio al programa de Restauración de Clanes, una para cada clan que Konoha deseaba restaurar, por medio de Naruto: Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki.

Konan y uno de los cuerpos, fue inutilizado. Pero aún quedan otros cinco.

La guerra aún no estaba en su punto más álgido.

Pein se dirigiría hacía Konoha, pronto.

Y, así mismo: Obito iba a vengarse en una brevedad asombrosa, de Konoha.


	27. Trampa

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**27: Trampa.**

Jiraiya, se presentó ante Tsunade, el consejo Shinobi y el consejo civil. ―Tsunade: Decidí infiltrarme en Amegakure no Sato. Es allí donde se encuentra la base central de Akatsuki. Pero mi infiltración no fue útil, fui rápidamente detectado por la mano derecha del líder de Akatsuki...

―El supuesto líder, de Akatsuki ―corrigió Naruto ―Su líder es Uchiha Obito, un sujeto al cual llegamos a capturar, hace algunas semanas. Por desgracia, lograron sacar a Obito de la aldea.

―Creeré que tienes un plan, en contra de Obito, Naruto ―dijo Shikaku.

―Sí ―fue todo lo que él dijo ―Sin embargo, necesitamos hacer algo en contra de su líder, si es que va a venir para atacarnos. Su líder, es un usuario del tercer Dōjutsu legendario. Este hombre se llama Uzumaki Nagato. Él y sus compañeros Yahiko y Konan, vivían en Amegakure. Konan aprendió a generar Jutsus de papel, Yahiko poseía un gran nivel de Suiton, Fūton e Hyōton. Pasaron cinco meses, Yahiko había fallecido, Konan lloraba y... Nagato había despertado el Rin'negan.

―Jiraiya, ¿Qué puedes decirnos, sobre el Rin'negan? ―preguntó Danzō furioso.

―Tenía control de gravedad y poseía un control total de los Cinco Elementos. ―Dijo Jiraiya ―Los conocí en la II Guerra.

― ¿En la II Guerra? ―preguntó Danzō aún más furioso. Pues si decía que lo había visto en la II Guerra, entonces él tendría que haberlo conocido desde hace mucho.

―Recientemente, he descubierto que él puede controlar varios cadáveres ―dijo él ―Pero desconozco sus habilidades. Solo sé que estos cadáveres, tienen habilidades distintas, puedo pensar que Nagato creó o generó... varias habilidades y luego, las repartió entre varios cadáveres. Sé que Konan murió con mi último Jutsu y uno de sus cuerpos cayó, ante mis ojos.

―Naruto ―habló Tsunade ―El clan Uzumaki poseía no solo conocimientos de Fūinjutsu, sino que una variante del Fūinjutsu, era el de barrera. ―Naruto asintió ―Quiero que trabajes junto a Jiraiya.

― ¿Qué deseas con exactitud, Tsunade-Sama? ―preguntaron Shikaku y Naruto.

―Algo que mantenga a los invasores fuera ―dijo.

―Hagamos más que, solo esto ―dijo Inoichi ―Una barrera que no solo mantenga fuera a los enemigos, sino que pueda paralizar a los que quizás puedan entrar, en la aldea. Yo también auxiliaré en esto.

Lograron tener una semana entera, para poder alzar aquella barrera, la cual podría alejar a los invasores y castigar, a aquellos que quizás pudieran traspasar la barrera.

Ningendō, Shuradō y Jigokudō, fueron los tres caminos que cayeron, gracias a que los sellos, literalmente saltaron del suelo, reptando por los cuerpos de los Rikudō, extrayendo todo el Chakra que tuvieran y luego, los cadáveres fueron quemados en las llamas del Amaterasu.

Chikushōdō, Tendō y Gakidō, lograron infiltrarse en la aldea, gracias a que, de alguna forma Tendō, desactivó algunos de los Kanjis cercanos a él. Pero no todos, un grupo de Shinobis, principalmente Chūnnin y Jōnnin, salieron a su alrededor e intentaron atacarlo, pero él los arrojó lejos, con un Shinra Tensei, Kakashi salió desde un portal del Kamui, con el Chidori, chirreando y tratando de matarle, pero su mano fue atrapada y su brazo dislocado.

― **¡Fūin no Jū Pa kua: Nō Hakai! (Sello de Diez Trigramas: Destrucción Cerebral)** ―exclamó Naruto, apareciendo por el frente del Tendō y colocando una mano encima del pecho de su oponente, Naruto dio una sonrisa, realizó el sello del tigre cruzado y, un segundo después: la cabeza de Tendō explotó.

―Hola, Naruto ―dijo el Jōnnin.

―Kakashi-Sensei ―dijo el rubio.

Sakura apareció, junto a su antiguo Sensei y le comenzó a curar ―Gracias ―dijo el Jōnnin.

Ino apareció junto a Sakura, ambas chicas se sonrieron y realizaron los mismos sellos de manos― **¡Doton: Do-Hebi Kubire no Jutsu! (E. Tierra: Jutsu Constricción de Serpientes de Roca)** ―Gakidō fue capturado, luego de que extrajera información sobre su oponente.

― **¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!** ―exclamó Chikushodō, antes de ser atacada por un pilar de llamas negras, que surgió bajo sus pies, pero afortunadamente, pudo hacerse a un lado, no fue la suerte de su ciempiés, el cual falleció por las llamas― **¡Kuchiyose...!**

― **¡Dantō-tō! (Decapitación Luz)** ―exclamaron Yugao y Samui, apareciendo por ambos lados de la Pein, pero ella hizo salir desde sus mangas, a un par de serpientes, las cuales se ataron alrededor de los cuerpos de ambas Chūnnin, pero apareció Hayate, solo para ser atrapado por la mano de Chikushōdō y su cabeza apretada, con una fuerza abismal, hasta ser decapitando, cuando su cabeza explotó, Tsunade, sabiendo que el combate y la invasión de estos Akatsuki, se había terminado, pateó a Chikushōdō, con todas sus fuerzas, hacía un sello, el cual la empaló, al hacer surgir cientos de cuchillas de metal negro, para que luego su cabeza, fuera aplastada.

La invasión había finalizado.

Entonces, ocurrió.

Los cadáveres de Pein comenzaron a brillar, los Shinobis, sacaron del lugar, a tantos como pudieron, antes de que los cadáveres explotaran, barriendo con varias casas y tiendas, del lugar donde habían estado.

Cuando Obito se enteró, de como aquellos cuerpos habían sido asesinados, de forma tan rápida y por obra inequívoca de Naruto y Jiraiya, al ser ellos dos, los únicos usuarios del Fūinjutsu, casi de todo el mundo, se preparó para enfrentarlos por sí mismo. Pero antes: debería de hacerse cargo de un... cabo suelto. ―Zetsu, mata a Nagato de inmediato ―ordenó ―Con la perdida de sus cuerpos y de Konan, ya no nos es útil.

―Como digas ―dijo Shiro, mientras ambos Zetsus, se hundían bajo tierra.

Mientras tanto, el grupo Taka se estaba preparando, para hacer algo muy similar, a lo que había hecho Pein, al usar una entrada explosiva a la aldea.

El caos reinó en medio de la noche.

― ¡Sasuke! ―gritó Kakashi, al ver al Uchiha ante él. El antiguo Jōnnin del equipo 7, desenvainó su Hakko Chakra Tō, Sasuke desenvainó su Katana y ambas armas chocaron mutuamente― ¡Fue un error el que volvieras a Konoha!

― ¡Hazte a un lado, Kakashi! ―ordenó Sasuke, tratando de ganar rápidamente, al enviar Raiton, por la hoja de la espada, pero Sasuke también lo hizo, chocaron espadas entre ambos, varias veces. Jugō se transformó y trató de atacar los ANBU's, los cuales le arrojaron Kunai's, con notas explosivas, pero en eso, apareció Tendō el cual lo capturó, generando un árbol, alrededor del cuerpo de Jugō. Sin que Suigetsu o Hinata, pudieran auxiliar al de cabello anaranjado, este fue decapitado, por Sai, quien estaba bajo las ordenes de Danzō, Sasuke realizó una veloz cadena de sellos de mano― **¡Dai Kirin!** ―cientos de nubes tormentosas, cubrieron los cielos de Konoha, un dragón de rayos, se precipitó contra la tierra, pero un sello enorme de color rojo brilló y una cúpula blanca de luz, recubrió la aldea.

Cientos de edificios y personas fallecieron. La auténtica sorpresa, fue el que los Shinobis estuvieran, casi intactos o con heridas muy leves o insignificantes.

Sasuke mató a más de 154 civiles, al tiempo que usaba un Jutsu de Raiton, para ir al Bunker político de Konoha, tomando desprevenidos a Koharu y Homura, logrando asesinarlos, antes de que Tsunade hiciera algo en su contra, pues Hinata y Jugō se presentaron en el lugar, atacándola, logrando herirla de gravedad, por una combinación entre sus estilos de Taijutsu.

Pero, la Godaime aún no se daba por vencida y activó un sello que Naruto había colocado en el Bunker, para después usar su Iryō-Ninjutsu y quebrarle cientos de huesos, tanto a Sasuke como a Hinata, junto a Jugō, dejándolos a los tres, en un estado crítico, solo para que un portal se abriera, haciendo que del mismo saliera el Uchiha enmascarado, el cual se llevó al Uchiha menor y a la Hyūga, pues Jugō murió en el lugar; pero no por eso, los tres no sintieron como si sus corazones fueran exprimidos y como sus cajas torácicas fueron destrozadas, no por nada por Uzumaki eran maestros en el arte del sellado.

No por nada, Tsunade había ordenado sellar esa habitación.

Konoha había perdido a cientos de civiles, junto a los ancianos y varios edificios fueron destruidos. Tsunade necesitaba pensar en qué y en cómo moverse ahora, pues la aldea estaba en un grave problema político, gracias a Akatsuki.


	28. Chapter 28

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**28: Boda.**

Tsunade, junto con el consejo Shinobi y el consejo civil, se presentaron ante el Daimyō Akiyama Jinmu y el Consejo de Fuego, entregando un informe, sobre la situación en Konoha. El mismísimo Daimyō, leyó el informe ―Son demasiados fallecidos, Tsunade-Sama ―confesó preocupado, mientras leía ―la destrucción infraestructural y de las murallas...

―No se preocupe por eso, Daimyō-Sama ―dijo Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa ―El futuro líder del clan Uzumaki. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, me otorgó un cheque, con una cifra exorbitante en diamantes ―Jinmu abrió ligeramente sus ojos ―Nada menos de ochocientos millones en diamantes, con eso podremos pagar por las reparaciones que hagan falta.

― "_El clan Uzumaki"_ ―murmuró el hombre, asombrado.

―Ha sido gracias a Uzumaki Naruto, que hemos logrado crear una trampa anti-invasión, hemos logrado hacerle frente a Akatsuki, hemos logrado avances inusitados, hemos conseguido una defensa muy poderosa, para Konoha ―dijo Tsunade. El Daimyō se veía más relajado.

―Rokuro ―llamó el Jinmu, su escriba se presentó ―Escribe el siguiente decreto: Para la aldea de Konohagakure no Sato, se certifica que...

(...) ― ¡Se certifica, que ya no hará falta un consejo civil, todas las peticiones de los civiles, serán enviadas a una división del consejo del fuego, en Hi no Kuni! ―decía Shizune, desde el balcón ―Se da alta potestad al Hokage en turno, junto al Consejo Shinobi. Especialmente, en tiempos de crisis, como los actuales, que son tiempos de guerra.

Muchos civiles no estuvieron de acuerdo. Fueron muchos los que se rebelaron, al creer que, de ese modo, serían escuchados. Aun no sabían del asesinato de Homura y Koharu, así como de la huida de Danzō. Creyeron, que serían respaldados por ellos, solo para acabar por ser capturados por las fuerzas ANBU y todos ellos ejecutados.

Dos días después, cuando aún nadie se acostumbraba a los cambios, Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Samui, fueron llamados ante Tsunade, la cual se veía muy seria ―Naruto, chicas ―saludó la mujer, ellos asintieron ―Naruto. Tus hazañas, en la guerra contra Akatsuki y de antes, han llegado a oídos de Daimyō y ha ordenado, que el Clan Uzumaki debe de renacer.

―Pero... ―Naruto sintió como su nuca se ponía fría, sabía muy bien que las dos rubios y la pelirrosa, (por no hablar de cierta Kitsune, que ya había retirado tan molesto sello), lo estaban mirando ahora mismo, como menos que un trozo de carne ―Pero... estamos en...

―Tiempo de guerra, lo sé ―dijo ella calmada, mientras le entregaba un pergamino a Naruto.

_Yo._

_Akiyama Jinmu, Daimyō __**150°**__ de Hi no Kuni._

_Otorgo potestad, autorización, deber y derecho a Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. Hijo de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina; actual líder del clan Uzumaki y último superviviente de los clanes Uzumaki y Senju, (así como último Uchiha legal), último miembro de la familia Namikaze, de dar paso e inicio a la Ley de Restauración de Clanes._

_Por lo tanto, se le ordena efectuar el matrimonio, con sus novias y, acto seguido, consumar el acto amatorio con ellas, con el fin de resucitar a los clanes, que pesan en su ADN y los Kekkei Genkai correspondientes._

Tenía el sello de todos los consejeros del Fuego, la firma del Daimyō y el sello oficial de Hi no Kuni.

―Nos vemos en una semana, Tsunade-Sensei ―el tono de voz amoroso y erótico, usado por Sakura e Ino, le heló la sangre a Naruto, quien estaba intentando encontrar en su memoria, un Jutsu o Fūin, que le permitiera salir de esa situación.

―Alto, chicas ―dijo Tsunade, haciendo que las tres se detuvieran ―No es solo un permiso, para que ustedes puedan violar a Naruto, es una _ORDEN_ ―recalcó ―El que primero, deben de _CASARSE_ con él y luego, resucitar los clanes.

―Además ―dijo Naruto, un poco más calmado. Tsunade le había comprado algo de tiempo ―Ustedes son tres y los clanes, son cuatro... ―un Chakra rojo rodeó a Naruto, mientras que una masa de Chakra, se separó de él y poco a poco, fue pasando de rojo, a carmesí, luego a escarlata y, finalmente, a negro. Todos miraban fijamente, sin saber qué esperar.

Finalmente, pareció volverse sólido, como si fuera un huevo de cientos de hilos negros y rodeado por otros escarlatas. Del interior, salió una luz roja, el huevo se destruyó y Ritsuko apareció, en su forma física.

―Ese Chakra... ―inició Ino.

―Oigan, ¿acaso ella...? ―comenzó a preguntar Tsunade.

― ¿Eres Kyūbi/Ritsuko-San? ―preguntaron Samui y Sakura, todas miraron a Sakura confundida, por ese nombre.

―**Minato y Kushina, me liberaron del sello, Naruto-Kun.** ―Fue toda la respuesta que tuvo el rubio.

―Maestra y novia ―murmuró Naruto sonriente.

―Bien, ya tienes cuatro novias, Naruto-Kun ―dijo Shizune sonriente.

― ¡YO VOY PRIMERO! ―Gritaron las cuatro, liberando tanto Chakra como les fue posible, pero Ritsuko claramente resultó ser la más poderosa, pero su Chakra era apenas el doble que el de Naruto, como una Tokubetsu Jōnnin.

―Rayos ―murmuró Naruto, agachando la cabeza.

Cinco días después, Uzumaki Naruto y Ōtsutsuki Ritsuko, se dieron en "Sí, acepto", en un altar. Ahora eran ellos, quienes resucitarían al clan Uzumaki.

Aunque él deseaba esperar otros cinco días, fue arrastrado por Sakura, casi dos días, luego de que se consumó el matrimonio con Ritsuko, así, toda Konoha estaba reunida y ahora Naruto y Sakura eran, los señores Namikaze.

Luego, el título Senju, pesó sobre Ino.

Y, finalmente, fue el turno de Samui, quien sería la nueva señora Uchiha.

A Naruto se le hizo raro, el que las chicas decidieran, que la noche de bodas, fuera solo algunos besos y masajes. En estos momentos, mantenía el enlace telepático con sus padres. ―_Es demasiado raro, Okasan, pues se veían muy decididas a..._

―_A quedar preñadas a la mínima oportunidad_ ―su madre no tenía pelos en la lengua y decía las cosas, como eran. Sí. Esa era, definitivamente Uzumaki Kushina.

―_Por otro lado: Debes hablar con Jiraiya-Sensei y Kakashi, Naruto_ ―dijo Minato ―_Vayan tras Nagato, en la mayor brevedad posible._

―_Lo tendré en cuenta, Otosan_ ―dijo Naruto. Acababa de volver de una misión, en Kaze no Kuni, donde fue acompañado por Shikamaru y por Yugao. En la cual tuvieron que detener a un extraño grupo Nukennin, los cuales habían deseado unirse a Akatsuki, demostrando su poderío, al masacrar a aquel pueblo entero, pero... ellos lo evitaron. Ahora, estaba ante la puerta de su casa, era raro no escuchar nada del otro lado, abrió la puerta y, todo se puso mucho más extraño ―_Normalmente, las chicas estarían tomando el té en la sala_ ―razonó.

―_Naruto-Kun, mira el suelo_ ―dijo su madre, así lo hizo el rubio y allí, encontró un camino de rosas, sonrió y caminó, subiendo las escaleras, hasta la habitación principal, al entrar, un sello se activó, la puerta se azotó, cientos de sellos impedirían que el sonido saliera, pero, aún más importante: que el pobre rubio de ojos azules, pudiera escapar, de las garras de la rubia, la rosada y la Kitsune pelirroja.

―_Sayonara, cariño_ ―dijeron sus padres, rompiendo la conexión.

―Hola, cariño ―dijeron las cuatro a coro, en un tono erótico, estaban vestidas en lencería.

Ritsuko con una lencería roja.

Sakura con una rosada.

Ino una lila.

Y Samui una gris.

Naruto no intentó escapar, no tenía motivos para intentarlo o desearlo, se dejó arrastrar a la cama, se dejó guiar, le dio un buen uso al Kage Bushin, esa noche.

Si ellas deseaban amarlo y darle una familia, ¿Quién era él, para decirles que no, a las chicas que le habían dado su corazón y sentimientos?

La cama fue puesta a prueba, los instintos los dominaron y solo la luna y las estrellas, fueron testigos, de lo ocurrido en la mansión Namikaze-Uzumaki.


	29. El Último Deseo

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**29: El Último Deseo.**

Naruto abrió sus ojos, se removió un poco en su cama, y sintió como era abrazado por cuatro brazos, siendo apresado en su cama, miró a sus chicas y se permitió sonreír. Suspiró, su instinto le dijo que debía salir de la cama, así que empleó el Kamui, para atravesar la cama, arrastrarse desde debajo de la misma, empleó uno de los cientos de sellos en la habitación y extrajo del armario, su implemento Jōnnin, fue al baño, usó Katon para calentar el agua, se bañó, se vistió, preparó algo de Ramen y salió de la casa, dejando una nota.

Ante la casa, se encontró con Jiraiya, sabía que su maestro estaría allí.

―Naruto ―dijo Jiraiya ―Venía a buscarte, porque pienso ir detrás del Pein original, quería saber si deseas venir conmigo.

―Eso puedes tenerlo por seguro ―dijo el rubio decidido ―Somos dos maestros de sellos, ambos controlamos Jutsus a larga y a corta distancia... ―se cruzó de brazos y lo pensó un poco ―No voy a despertar a las chicas, quiero que la ilusión de estar casadas les dure al menos un poco más: pero necesitamos de un Iryōnnin.

―Sí ―afirmó Jiraiya ―Ven vamos a pedirle a Tsunade, que nos preste a Shizune, para esta misión. Te advierto desde ya: El Rin'negan le otorgó a Nagato el control sobre los cinco elementos y, cada una de las técnicas de los Pein, los tiene el original ―Naruto asintió, sabía a qué se enfrentaba.

―Ni Nagato, ni Konan, ni tampoco el enmascarado están en el libro Bingo ―dijo Jiraiya ―Carezco de información sobre el enmascarado, pero sí sé qué Konan es una usuaria de... Origami no Jutsu ―Naruto se detuvo un momento.

― ¿Es en serio? ―preguntó él, sorprendido por los logros de los hermanos de enseñanza, de su padre.

―Lo es ―dijo Jiraiya, ambos siguieron caminando, hasta la torre del Hokage, ascendieron por las escaleras, pasaron por varias oficinas y habitaciones, hasta la oficina de puerta doble de Tsunade, en la cual tocaron.

―Adelante ―dijo una voz desde el interior, ambos entraron ― ¡Naruto, Jiraiya!, ¿a qué debo esta visita?

―Tsunade-Hime, iremos tras Nagato: El Pein original. Necesitaremos de algún Iryōnnin de alto calibre ―dijo Jiraiya.

La rubia los miró fijamente, no diría nada, pero se preocupaba al menos un poco por ellos, especialmente por la situación actual del país― ¿Saben cómo rastrearlo?

―Los Pein, eran cadáveres ―dijo Naruto ―Los cadáveres usaban unos objetos negros, para traspasar Chakra. Si no estoy mal: estamos hablando de receptores de Chakra, y estos receptores, posiblemente aun tengan Chakra residual, habiendo sido guardados en cajas selladas, ¿no es así?

―Sí ―afirmó Tsunade, sacando una hoja de papel y escribiendo algo ―Tengan cuidado, no sabemos cuántos Akatsuki's queden aún.

―Solo uno ―dijo Naruto seguro ―Ese maldito enmascarado, que asesinó a Otosan y Okasan ―los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron en Shock, asintió y ambos desaparecieron en un Shunshin.

―Naruto ―dijo Jiraiya, entrando en su modo Sen'nin, luego de haber salido de Hi no Kuni e ir de camino hacía Ame no Kuni, Naruto generó una capa de Chakra de algo de Chakra e Yoki dejado por Ritsuko, así como un semi-Modo Sen'nin, gracias a Minato y Kushina ―Estamos muy cerca ―señaló algo, el rostro de Naruto, denotó extrañeza.

―Eso es...

―Un árbol de papel. Una creación de Konan, su compañera de equipo ―dijo Jiraiya.

―Del Pein original ―adivinó Naruto.

―Exacto ―dijo Jiraiya ―Su nombre es... Uzumaki Nagato. ―los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, sorprendido. Se acercaron, literalmente, hicieron a un lado un par de hojas e ingresaron, encontrándose a Konan, junto a un hombre de cabello rojo, el cual cubría uno de sus ojos, el otro ojo presentaba el Rin'negan, estaba demacrado y dentro de una rara maquina negra. ―La máquina, mantiene con vida a Nagato.

―Sensei ―dijo Nagato suavemente ―Su sueño, ha sido opacado por la realidad. Estamos en guerra, la guerra trae al odio, solo con un arma de enorme poder destructivo, podríamos traer la paz, gracias al miedo.

―No Nagato ―dijo Naruto, con su Mangekyō activado ―El miedo, solo trae odio. De ninguna parte del miedo, puedo nacer la paz.

―...

― ¿Cuál es tu historia? ―preguntó Naruto ―Yo estoy dispuesto, a contarte mi historia. ―Konan y Nagato tuvieron la misma idea: Naruto y Jiraiya, no deseaban luchar.

―Hubo dos experiencias que me convirtieron en lo que soy: La muerte de mis padres, a manos de Shinobis de Konoha y luego, la muerte de uno de mis amigos. El Pein de cabello corto y erizado, aquel que controlaba la gravedad ―Naruto asintió ―Cuando conocimos a Jiraiya-Sensei, eran tiempos de guerra, él nos entrenó y nos permitió que siguiéramos hacía adelante, con nuestro deseo de acabar la guerra en Amegakure, formamos un grupo, la Akatsuki original, pero todos fallecieron, comenzando con el suicidio de Yahiko, luego los demás, durante un combate muy largo contra los hombres de Hanzō la Salamandra. Deseábamos crear una paz en Amegakure, y fuimos atacados por Hanzō y un tal Danzō... menos Konan y yo, nuestro sueño fue casi imposible y llegó él. Madara, él nos hizo aliarnos con Nukennin's de gran poder y me enseñó a invocar el Gedō Mazo, entonces inició la captura de los Bijū's. Íbamos a resucitar a una criatura ancestral llamada Jūbi y a fundar una paz, mediante el miedo.

―Mi historia... mis padres murieron, cuando ese supuesto Madara enmascarado, liberó a Kyūbi y mi padre me convirtió en su Jinchūriki. Shimura Danzō, uno de los consejeros del Hokage, convenció a casi toda la aldea de que yo, era el Kyūbi reencarnado. Pero mis padres, fueron bastante previsores y usaron un segundo sello, cuando sellaron a Kyūbi, también sellaron su Chakra, parte de sus almas y espíritus y su conocimiento, crecí con ellos, me educaron, me entrenaron, me enseñaron que no debía de odiar la aldea... me dieron la oportunidad de irme ―Nagato asintió suavemente ―Me entrené, me fortalecí, nunca me rendí, inspiré a otros, conocí el cariño, conocí la verdad del mundo Shinobi y, aun así, decidí defender Konoha. Sé que no puedo cambiar el cómo ven las gentes el camino del Shinobi, pero sé que puedo enseñarles, que no siempre es necesario mancharse las manos, para llegar a una paz. No es necesario vivir con miedo. Si haces esto, Nagato, tarde o temprano, el pueblo se acabará rebelando, pues no tendrán nada que perder. Ustedes, Akatsuki, la Akatsuki que se creó tras la muerte de Yahiko... voy a acabarla, voy a deshacerla. Solo quedará el enmascarado, voy a encontrarlo y con su muerte, la paz llegará, no tendremos motivos para luchar, una aldea contra la otra. Pues no tendremos un enemigo que nos haga dividirnos, con la caída de Akatsuki, se llegará a un punto muerto ―Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa y mostró su Mangekyō ―Es extraño... ―su Mangekyō se volvió morado ―Este Dōjutsu, es muy curioso, ¿sabes?, estoy viendo lo que estás haciendo, con tu Chakra. Estás ejecutando a las restantes aldeas, gracias a tu Tendō, tu... Shinra Tensei ―los ojos de Nagato se abrieron, por la sorpresa ―Así, conseguirás, que ningún país se enfrente a otro, al creerlo culpable, ¿Qué harás ahora, Nagato?

―La paz... la paz no puedo conseguirse, por el odio o por el miedo ―dijo Nagato, mientras formaba el sello de la serpiente― ¿Crees que esto ayudará?

―Mándalos a todos, detrás del enmascarado ―dijo Naruto.

― **¡Gedō Rinne Tensei no Jutsu! (Jutsu Vida Celestial del Samsāra) **―exclamó Nagato ―Esto, resucitará a todos los que acabo de asesinar, tanto en Konoha, como en las otras aldeas y.… los Gokages, irán detrás de Madara, olvidarán a Konan.

―Nagato... ―dijeron Jiraiya y Konan, dando un paso al frente.

―Gracias, Sensei ―dijo Nagato, mientras sus ojos se cerraban y fallecía, entre Jiraiya y Konan, lo extrajeron de la máquina y gracias a un zorro de Naruto, trajeron a Tendō, el cuerpo de Yahiko, Naruto selló los ojos de Nagato e Yahiko, luego usó el **Raiton: Kage Bushin**, para sellar los demás Peins, para impedir que alguien pudiera robar el Rin'negan.

Konan, le entregó a Naruto un ramo de flores de papel, agradeciéndole por ayudar a que su amigo y ella volvieran al buen camino y, por mantener de alguna forma, vivo el deseo de Yahiko, mientras que ella desaparecía en fragmentos de papel, junto a los cadáveres y ellos hacían explotar la base.

Con esa misión completada, ambos Shinobis de Konoha, volvieron a su aldea natal.


	30. Legado Papel vs Sharingan

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**30: Legado + Papel vs Sharingan.**

―Luego de conocer tu historia, no fue difícil encontrarte, Konan-San ―dijo Naruto, la mujer de azules cabellos se giró, encontrándose al rubio, junto a una chica rubia y una de cabello rosado

―Recibiste mi mensaje.

Naruto asintió ―Una mariposa, la cual pedía que querías verme, aquí mismo. ¿Qué ocurre?

―Deseo que, por favor, aceptes un trasplante de ojos ―pidió Konan, inconscientemente, Naruto activó su Sharingan ―Deseo, que aceptes trasplantarte el Rin'negan del Pein original, de Nagato mejor dicho.

Fue Ino quien intervino, estaba en shock, estaba más allá de la sorpresa― E... ¿Estás segura, de querer darle a mi novio, el Dōjutsu del tuyo?

―Tarde o temprano, Tobi intentará venir y tomarlo para sí ―dijo Konan ―Tarde o temprano, él intentará tomar el poder de Rikudō Sen'nin, y si lo logra...

―El continente tendrá un problema extra ―murmuró Naruto.

―Somos tres Iryōnnin, eres el Jinchūriki de Kyūbi, no deberías de tardar mucho, en lograr acostumbrarte a ese ojo ―dijo Konan, antes de entregarle un cuaderno, ya viejo ―Son todas las experiencias de Nagato, con el Rin'negan, puede serte útil.

―Gracias ―dijo Naruto.

Konan les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, hacía una puerta ―Por aquí ―los tres Shinobis de Konoha, la siguieron hasta una habitación iluminada, esterilizada y preparada, para una operación.

―Confío en ustedes, chicas ―dijo Naruto, sus novias asintieron. Le indujeron en un coma y, entre las tres, comenzaron el trasplante del Rin'negan.

― ¡Konan-San, algo está sucediendo! ―dijo Ino, algo asustada, mientras que el Rin'negan, lentamente se volvía rojo y luego, involucionó al Eien Mangekyō Sharingan, luego pasó a ser un Sharingan de tres tomoes, luego dos, luego uno y, finalmente, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

Konan sonrió satisfecha ―Solo un usuario natural, podría activarlos a voluntad, pero es algo que su propio Chakra debe hacer, no algo...

― ¿Externo? ―aventuró Ino, Konan asintió.

―Llévenlo a Konoha, debe descansar y quitarse las vendas, en una semana ―dijo Konan ―Hasta entonces, tendrán que intercambiárselas regularmente.

―Gracias por todo, Konan-San ―dijeron Ino y Sakura, mientras se llevaban a Naruto, mediante un **Gyaku Kuchiyose**.

Una semana después, Tobi, llegó a Amegakure, solo para encontrarse a Konan, parada y decidida, frente a él.

―Veo que no tienes ninguna intención de decirme donde escondiste, el Rin'negan de Nagato ―dijo Tobi.

―Sabía que vendrías ―dijo Konan― ¿Cómo se siente, saber que tu patético grupo de Nukennin, supuestamente de elite, han caído, uno tras otro y que no has conseguido sellar a ningún Bijū?

―Ciertamente, Konan... no esperes que este combate sea fácil, solo porque fuiste miembro de Akatsuki ―dice el pelinegro.

―No espero que lo sea ―asegura ella.

― ¿Qué los convenció de traicionarme? ―preguntó él― ¿Es realmente, Uzumaki Naruto, tan especial?

―Todos aquellos que lo escuchan, pueden ver como él toma sueños ajenos, haciéndolos suyos ―dice Konan, mientras que inadvertidamente, cientos de papeles, comenzaban a salir desde las plantas de sus pies y a hundirse en las aguas ―Es la "Esperanza" personificada.

―Sigues usando la túnica ―le recordó él.

―El negro representa la oscuridad de la noche y las nubes rojas, representan la sangre derramada por Amegakure ―dijo ella ―Y el Rin'negan, no te pertenece. Jamás te perteneció... ―Konan atacó con Senbons y Shurikens de Origami, las cuales atravesaron el cuerpo de su enemigo ―Es un símbolo, de la Justicia Divina y es un símbolo de Amegakure.

―Deja que te ilustre, querida ―dijo él ―Yo fui quien convenció a Yahiko de formar Akatsuki ―Konan, abrió los ojos incrédula ―Yo le entregué el Rin'negan. Así que solo estoy recuperando, lo que me pertenece. Solo eras una niña tonta, que no sabía nada. Ahora: eres una niña tonta que sabe dónde se oculta el Rin'negan, así que deberé de capturarte... ―una cantidad colosal de hojas de papel, fueron contra Tobi, quien solo se volvió intangible, hasta que comenzó a emplear el Kamui, para absorber las hojas de papel.

―_Ahora _―pensó Konan, realizando sellos de manos.

Fue inesperado para Tobi, el cómo cientos de agujas de papel, se clavaron por su cuerpo y como, velozmente, estas revelaron ser _**Fūin no Chakra no Haimitsu (Sellos de Drenado de Chakra)**_ ―_Maldita seas, Konan_ ―pensó, mientras que se concentraba, en volver su cuerpo intangible, para hacer caer las agujas, solo para que la mitad de Chakra desapareciera, de golpe, mientras que Konan clavaba cuatro largas varas, alrededor de ambos y realizaba el sello del carnero― ¡¿Sabes Fūinjutsu de tipo barrera?! ―preguntó furioso, mientras retrocedía ―_Drenó la mitad de mi Chakra y levantó una barrera... no puedo activar el Kamui._ ―Gruñó aún más furioso ―No por nada eres un miembro de la Akatsuki original.

―Eres tinieblas, en un mundo que ya está en las sombras ―murmuró Konan, mientras que el océano, literalmente se partía en dos y Tobi cayó al abismo― **¡Kami no Shisha no Jutsu! (Jutsu Persona de Papel Dios)**

― ¡¿Esto es un océano de etiquetas explosivas?! ―preguntó asustado, el océano se cerró y las explosiones comenzaron.

―_Yahiko y Nagato, hicieron lo que deseaban hacer_ ―pensó Konan, mientras que los dedos índice y corazón, de su mano derecha, se tinturaban de color negro ―_No fueron tus marionetas. _―comenzó a respirar copiosamente, estaba cansada, sacó una última etiqueta, pero no era explosiva, sonrió para sí misma y la apoyó contra su pecho ―Madara debe de estar...

―Ibas a decir "muerto", ¿verdad? ―preguntó él, detrás de ella. Konan se giró a una velocidad, imposible de medir para él y clavó sus dedos de tinta negra, en el pecho de él, haciéndolo escupir sangre, por debajo de la máscara.

― (...) Detrás de mí ―completó su frase. Su enemigo retrocedió malherido, mientras comenzaba a respirar de forma agitada y sentía como su pecho se quemaba, se quitó la gabardina y trató de quitarse esa cosa, pero era una herida, era literalmente un agujero en el pecho, de color negro. Konan lo miró fijamente ―Ya en el pasado, fuiste atacado por Uzumaki Naruto, el cual te apuñaló en el costado con un Kunai, el cual llevaba encima un veneno y gracias a ese veneno, el cual nunca se desvaneció de tu cuerpo, solo puedes luchar por una media hora, ¿no es verdad? ―su enemigo la miró asombrado, ella le dedicó una sonrisa ―Ni siquiera una nueva vida, gracias al Izanami, ni tampoco el **Fushi Tensei no Jutsu (Jutsu Reencarnación del Cadáver Vivo)** de Orochimaru. Ninguno de esos dos Jutsus, pudieron hacer desaparecer ese veneno, ¿no es verdad?

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―preguntó entre quejidos de dolor, mientras se agarraba el pecho, sintiendo como este se calentaba y como la sangre surgía de su pecho, haciéndolo caer de rodillas, mientras sentía como su Chakra elevaba su temperatura, pues estaba intentando usarlo, para curarse, pero el veneno de Naruto, no se había desvanecido jamás, y ahora mismo... se estaba quemando― ¿Cómo es esto posible?

― ¿Quién era la Iryōnnin de Akatsuki? ―preguntó ella, de forma aburrida ―Si quieres sentir que tu vida valió la pena... lucha contra Uzumaki Naruto y cae, como un Nukennin, en el campo de batalla ―Konan desapareció en un Shunshin de papel.

― "_Rin..."_ ―susurró una última vez Obito, mientras la máscara caía de su rostro y él caía inconsciente.

Pasaron cinco días y ninguno de los Zetsu, podía curar de ningún modo a Obito, el cual solo se estaba debilitando, cada vez más ―No.… no voy a morir aquí, Zetsu.

―Ya no vale la pena ―dijo Kuroi Zetsu ―Ya no contamos con el Gedo Mazō, no contamos con más aliados. Te estás debilitando Obito, tu propio Chakra está infectando tu cuerpo. Nunca antes había visto algo como esto. Es un Fūinjutsu completamente nuevo, en todos mis años yo...

―Lo sé ―gruñó él ―Uzumaki Naruto... solo colocó la puerta y... Konan... ella tenía la llave, la abrió... ―habló entre simbolismos, pero fue perfectamente entendible. ―Espera, ¿Qué dices que me hizo Uzumaki Naruto?

―Él... al parecer, él... ―miró fijamente el pergamino ante sus ojos y tuvo que entrecerrarlos, concentrándose y viendo lo que quería y necesitaba ver ―Colocó un sello de once trigramas en tu cuerpo y luego, Konan, activó otros ocho trigramas, ocasionándote esto ―dijo Zetsu; justo antes de que el Henke se desvaneciera, demostrando que no estaban en una de las bases, sino que estaban rodeados por cientos de papeles, con el sello _**Fūka Hōin (Método de Sellado de Fuego)**_, Obito logró esquivarlo, logró salir de allí, mientras que Zetsu, fallecía irremediablemente.

― "_Okasama"_ ―pensó Kuroi Zetsu, mientras que sus ojos se cerraban, para siempre, al ser la casa quemada.

―_Eso estuvo muy cerca_ ―pensó Obito, quien comenzó a buscar a Konan, pero no estaba por ningún lado, ni siquiera la veía con el Mangekyō, entonces, decidió que ya había sido suficiente y corrió hacía Amegakure, entre dolores horribles, pues intentaba concentrar Chakra en sus pies, para ser más veloz, pero al final, tuvo que irse caminando, como lo haría cualquier ser humano o saltando entre los árboles, como cualquier Ninja ordinario. Logró llegar a Amegakure, luego de una semana, logrando penetrar en el santuario que hizo Konan, donde colocó a Yahiko y Nagato ―Usaste tanto tus poderes... que tu cabello rojo, identidad del clan Uzumaki, se volvió blanco ―dijo hablándole al cadáver de Nagato ―E incluso en tu traición... guardas esa sonrisa burlona hacía mí. ¿Quién te crees? ―Konan, había trasplantado otro par de Rin'negan, desde otro de los cadáveres Pein, al cadáver de Nagato, solo para engañar a Obito, según el plan de Naruto. De su capa, Obito sacó un frasco con un líquido color ámbar, se colocó unos guantes quirúrgicos y sacó un escalpelo, trató de cortar el rostro de Nagato y extraer el Rin'negan, solo para que una luz surgiera del cadáver, mandándolo a volar por los aires, eso fue inesperado, cayó maltrecho y se giró furioso, viendo como ahora, la mitad del campo de rosas de papel, eran escarlata ―Maldito bastardo ―pensó y se giró hacía el cuerpo de Yahiko, activó su Sharingan al máximo y vio, como también había algo mal en ese cadáver― ¿Estarán los otros cadáveres, en Konoha? ―se preguntó enfadado, antes de ser golpeado en la espalda, por alguien con una fuerza inmensa y caer ante el cadaver de Yahiko, levantó la mirada― ¡¿NARUTO?! ―preguntó enfadado.

―Espero y te haya gustado, el recuerdo explosivo de Nagato ―dijo el rubio Namikaze, con una sonrisa malévola, mientras sacaba un Kunai y apuñalaba el pecho, del cadáver de Yahiko, provocando una explosión de luz negra, la cual provocó un grito, por parte de Obito, pues aquello fue más bien, como ser rodeado por las llamas del Amaterasu, mientras era mandado a volar, a la distancia ―Te esperaré, durante cinco días en Arashi no Kuni.

―Mal.… maldito. ―Dijo desde el suelo, un maltrecho Obito, quien había perdido a todos sus hombres de Akatsuki, incluso a Shiro y Kuroi Zetsu, solo quedaba él. Él, quien había sido entrenado por Uchiha Madara, él, quien había controlado al Kyūbi y al Sanbi y ahora, estaba siendo burlado por el hijo del Yondaime Hokage ― _"Yo..."_ ¡YO VOY A MATARTE!


	31. Combate Sharingan

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**31: Combate Sharingan.**

**Recuerdo**

―_Te esperaré, durante cinco días en Arashi no Kuni._

**Fin del Recuerdo**

― "_Durante" cinco días, no "dentro" de cinco días_ ―pensó Obito. Había logrado recuperarse (más o menos), del ataque de Konan y del de Naruto, pero nuevamente, había sido infectado, había perdido el Rin'negan y.… había algo extraño, en Naruto. Él no era un sensor natural, pero pudo sentirlo, sabía que había podido sentir algo para nada normal, en Naruto. Pasaron tres días, hasta que Obito se presentó en Arashi no Kuni, era un lugar árido, cuyo suelo era completamente negro, el cielo estaba cargado de agua-lluvia, la cual jamás paraba de caer, así mismo, los truenos y relámpagos, eran completamente naturales en el lugar― ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! ―gritó a la nada.

― **¡Fūton: Dai Rasen Ringu! (Gran Anillo en Espiral)** ―escuchó, se giró y vio una esfera de Chakra azul turquesa, encima de la mano de Naruto, la cual era rodeada, por un anillo de viento, el cual fue arrojado contra él, Obito trató de usar el Kamui, para hacerse intangible, solo para que un dolor inhumano lo atacara, así que desenfundó el Gunbai de Uchiha Madara, logrando detener el avance de la técnica, con mucho esfuerzo y haciendo uso de su fuerza física, solo para que el Jutsu lo mandara a volar. ― **¡Ranton: Rasen Shuriken! (E. Tormenta: Esfera Espiral Shuriken) **―una esfera de Chakra azul, fue rápidamente rodeada por cuatro cuchillas de rayo y agua, siendo como un pararrayos, para luego ser arrojada contra el Uchiha.

― **¡Amaterasu no Bakuhatsu! (Explosión del Amaterasu)** ―exclamó, dejando ir un muro de llamas negras, las cuales aun así explotaron, mandándolo a volar y, además, fue electrocutado gravemente ―_El hijo de Sensei es poderoso, debo tener cuidado_ ―pensó. Lo vio formar el sello del carnero.

― **¡Fūinjutsu: Moeru Taiyō! (Jutsu de Sellado: Sol Ardiente)** ―exclamó Naruto, mientras que Obito era rodeado por cuatro sellos complejos, los cuales se activaron, extrayendo desde el fondo de la tierra, cuatro esferas rojas, las cuales descontrolaron el Chakra del Uchiha. Lo vio levantar un brazo, Obito miró hacia arriba, y abrió los ojos

**Tetsu no Kuni**

―Lamento el que hubiera tardado tanto en encontrarte, Danzō ―dijo la voz de Sasuke, antes de que la puerta fuera destruida, el anciano no se inmutó. Solo se le quedó mirando.

―Así que has llegado, ¿eh? ―dijo él.

―Homura y Koharu, están muertos ―dijo él ―Tras tu muerte, podré fundar un nuevo y noble clan Uchiha. Justo como lo deseaba Niisan.

―Así que lo sabes, ¿es eso? ―preguntó Danzō, realizando a alta velocidad el Izanagi, justo para esquivar la Chōkuto del Uchiha menor.

― **¡Hakke Hyakū Kyū Jū! (Ciento Noventa Palmas)** ―escuchó detrás de él, pero no pudo hacer nada y una cantidad considerable de Tenketsus fueron cerrados de golpe, por Hinata, quien estaba detrás de él.

―Hyūga Hinata ―dijo Danzō, preparado para extinguir a los Uchiha ―Itachi... seré yo, quien finiquitará tu misión y acabaré, con tu único y último error.

― **¡Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)** ―exclamó el Uchiha.

― **¡Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku no Jutsu! (E. Viento: Jutsu Gran Esfera del Vacío)** ―exclamó el Shimura, dejando ir una esfera de viento inmensa, la cual se fusionó con la bola de fuego. Pero su sorpresa fue magnánima, cuando vio al Uchiha activar el Susanno'o incompleto y cubrirse a él y a Hinata, del Jutsu rival.

**Arashi no Kuni**

Obito arrojó lejos de él, el Gunbai de Madara, cuando comprobó que era eso lo que estaba provocándole los choques eléctricos. Además, acababa de ver algo inimaginable. ― **¡Raiton no Bahamut no Jutsu! (Jutsu Bahamut del E. Rayo)** ―exclamó Naruto.

― _¿Modo Sen'nin?_ ―se preguntó Obito horrorizado, mientras que, a pesar del dolor, usaba el Kamui. El dolor que sintió, casi lo mata, era demasiado alto y su umbral de dolor, no es que fuera el mejor, ahora mismo, mientras que se desvanecía de ese lugar, intentando evitar el impacto, pero no lo logró y volvió a aparecerse ―_No tengo otra opción_ ―pensó.

Una luz, iluminó el lugar.

Naruto se giró y le dio una patada en el rostro al sujeto, quebrándole la máscara y malhiriendo su rostro, mientras que lo mandaba a volar― ¿Es esto, todo lo que tienes, Obito?

El Uchiha gruñó, había sido ofendido, realizó sellos de manos― **¡Katon: Bakufū Ranbu! (E. Fuego: Jutsu Danza Salvaje de Vientos Explosivos)** ―Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa.

― **¡Suiton: Kōsui-riō no Jutsu! (E. Agua: Jutsu Precipitación) **―exclamó el Uzumaki sonriente, mientras que la lluvia se volvía peor y apagaba el Katon ―Estás perdido, Obito. El Katon no servirá, siempre y cuando, yo pueda liberar mi Chakra y transformar estas aguas, en Suiton, ¿entiendes? Tengo la zona sellada, en contra de algún escape, tengo el Chakra natural, has perdido y.… te desarmé del arma de Madara ―Obito se arrojó hacía el Gundai, mientras que Naruto, desenfundaba la suya― **¡Raiton: Shingetsu Zanshu! (E. Rayo: Decapitación de Luna Nueva) **―Obito levantó el Gunbai una vez más, solo para que este lo electrocutara una vez más y luego, fuera destruido en mil pedazos, mientras que un corte trasversal pasaba por su cuerpo, desde el hombro, hasta el costado y su antebrazo derecho, era cortado, haciendo sangrar y gritar a Obito.

― **¡Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu! (E. Madera: Jutsu Estaca) **―gritó el Uchiha encolerizado, mientras que, desde su muñón, liberaba una gran cantidad de ramas.

― **¡Uzumaki-Ryū: Raitoningu Seigyo! (Estilo Uzumaki: Control del Rayo)** ―gritó Naruto, mientras que un rayo muy conveniente, destruyó el brazo/rama.

Obito vio esto, y no supo que pensar. Ya no sabía con qué atacarlo.

Su Chakra estaba muy bajo.

El Gunbai de su maestro había sido destruido.

Naruto había sellado la zona, con la barrera más rara que él, jamás hubiera visto.

Los Akatsuki y Zetsu fueron masacrados.

Fue traicionado por Nagato y Konan.

Su Chakra había sido envenenado y sellado.

Cayó de rodillas, dándose por vencido, Naruto caminó hacia él, y colocó una mano en su frente― _**"Fūinjutsu: Deddoinraifu" (Jutsu de Sellado: Muerto en Vida)**_ ―susurró, una luz negra surgió de la boca, ojos, orificios nasales y oídos, de Obito. Ya no veía, escuchaba, sentía, había perdido el gusto y el olor.

**Tetsu no Kuni.**

― **¡Jūken-Pō: Ichigekishin! (Arte del Puño Suave: Golpe del Cuerpo Entero) **―exclamó Hinata, atacando a Danzō, logrando golpearlo en el corazón y en la sien, destrozándole el corazón y el cerebro. Solo para que el cadáver desapareciera― ¡Imposible! ―gritó incrédula, estaba detrás de ambos.

Danzō le otorgó a un par de Shuriken's un filo de viento, arrojándoselos a la pareja, pero ellos los esquivaron sin problemas.

― **¡Umō no Amaterasu!** ―exclamó, mientras que, desde sus ojos surgían cientos de llamas negras pequeñas, yendo contra Danzō el cual comenzó a esquivar, lo mejor que podía, hasta que una de sus propias Shuriken's, cortó una columna del puente y, en un salto, Sasuke pudo posarse debajo de él, atravesándole el corazón, haciendo que volviera aparecer.

― **¡Tenken: Aka Ame! (Puño del Cielo: Lluvia Roja)** ―Hinata generó un Kage Bushin, Danzō atravesó el pecho del clon, la peli-azul original, le llegó por la espalda, golpeándolo y haciendo que el corazón explotara― ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?! ―Gritó.

―No pierdas la calma, cariño ―dijo Sasuke. Hinata gruñó y se fijó mejor.

― ¿Qué ocultas, bajo las vendas? ―preguntó Hinata. Danzō se quitó las vendas, revelando **7** ojos Sharingan, mientras que había tres de ellos, de un blanco hueso.

―El Izanami es muy útil, ¿no les parece? ―preguntó Danzō, mientras sacaba un Kunai y lo recubría en Fūton.

Sasuke no dijo nada y atacó de frente, con su espada.

Hinata se lanzó con sus palmas recubiertas de Chakra y con rostros de dragones, en ellas, reiniciando el combate, logrando Danzō, atravesarle el vientre al Uchiha, el cual enseñó una sonrisa, e Hinata le golpeó por la espalda, justo encima del corazón, haciéndolo vomitar sangre y haciéndolo desaparecer.

―Faltan **6** ojos ―dijo el Uchiha. Hinata asintió.

―Así que sabías sobre el Izanagi, ¿eh? ―dijo Danzō, mientras reunía todo el Chakra que podía y realizaba sellos de manos― **¡Kyōryoku no Jutsu: Fūton/Mokuton: Ibara no Tatsumaki! (Jutsu Cooperativo: E. Viento/E. Madera: Tornado de Espinas)** ―exclamó, mientras generaba un tornado de viento y espinas, el cual logró absorber a Hinata, pero ella forzó su Kaiten y Danzō descuidó a Sasuke, hasta que sintió el acero caliente, separando su cabeza de su cuerpo, liberando a su novia.

― "_Faltan __**5**__"_ ―susurró Hinata sonriente y, solo con algunos moretones.

― **¡Kyōryoku no Jutsu: Fūton/Mokuton: Maguna Ryū! (Jutsu Cooperativo: E. Viento/E. Madera: Magna Dragón)** ―la cabeza y extremidades, así como la cola, estaban hechos de madera, mientras que el resto del serpentoso cuerpo del dragón, estaba hecho de viento, y este cargó hacía adelante.

―Sasuke, quédate detrás ―ordenó Hinata interponiéndose, entre el dragón y su novio, estiró el brazo derecho, empuñó los dedos meñique y anular― **¡Jūken-Pō: Raigun! (Estilo Puño Suave: Pistola Espiritual)** ―una esfera de Chakra violeta, viajó hacía el dragón, deshaciéndolo en el aire, solo quedando pequeños e insignificantes trozos de madera y atravesándole el pecho a su enemigo ―Intenta lo que quieras Danzō ―le mostró una sonrisa ―Pocas cosas pueden detener el **Yōton (E. Yang)**.

― **¡Chidori Eisō! **―exclamó Sasuke, generando una hoja de rayos y atravesándole, el cráneo a Danzō ―**4.**

Danzō se estaba quedando sin Chakra, todo este estaba empleado en el Izanagi, desactivó el Jutsu y lanzó el Kotoamatsukami, pero solo afectó a Sasuke, pues el Byakugan, podía ver por medio del Jutsu y logró degollarlo, haciéndolo cerrar otro ojo y liberando a su novio. ―**3.**

― **¡Katon no Ken! (Puño de E. Fuego) **―exclamó Sasuke, atravesándole el pecho a su enemigo, con su puño en llamas ―**2.**

Danzō trató de huir, solo para pisar una etiqueta explosiva.

―**1** ―dijeron ambos.

Danzō se agarró el Yukata ―Por el bien de Konoha, por el bien del Mundo Shinobi, ninguno de ustedes dos volverá a ver la luz del día ―se quitó la camiseta, mostrando el sello de cuatro trigramas, pero ambos emplearon un **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, gracias a que Sasuke tenía el contrato de las serpientes.

Finalmente, la tinta que escapó del cuerpo de Danzō, formó un domo, siendo el anciano su única víctima, luego, cerró sus ojos, para ahora no volver a abrirlos.

Sasuke e Hinata, confesaron haberse escapado de prisión, para matar a Danzō, revelando que sabían que la masacre Uchiha, fue culpa de su clan.

El consejo de Konoha, permitieron restauración del clan Uchiha y, cuando las gemelas de Sasuke e Hinata nacieron, el patriarca Uchiha inexplicablemente, sufrió un ataque al corazón.

Saori (Florecer) y Kare (Marchitamiento), crecieron sabiendo quien había sido su padre y sabían también que debían crear un clan, que fuera mejor que el anterior. Eran gemelas, ambas tenían el cabello azul de su madre, ambas padecían de heterocromía: su ojo derecho era blanco como el Byakugan y el izquiero era negro, presentando el Sharingan.

Sakura tuvo una niña de cabello rosa y ojos azules, a la cual llamó Kushina (Belleza del Remolino)

Ino tuvo un niño, al cual ella decidió llamar Akira (inteligente) y una niña a la cual Naruto llamó Suki (Niña Amada), la cual tenía las marcas en las mejillas de su padre.

Samui tuvo gemelos Benjiro (El que disfruta de la paz), tenía su tono rubio claro y su tono de ojos azul claro y Kazuma (Verdadera paz), tenía el tono cabello oscuro y los ojos azul oscuro de su padre.

Ritsuko tuvo una bella niña de cabello escarlata y ojos azul oscuro de su padre, con marcas en las mejillas, a la cual llamó Yuriko (Niña de los Lirios)

_**Fin.**_


End file.
